The Devil's Child
by TellThemNaegi
Summary: Despair was a disease, an outbreak that festered and multiplied on an unprecedented scale. After Junko's death, the remnants of despair persevered. Among them were a chosen two, hidden even from the other remnants and raised by the demented Monokuma. Kokichi Ouma and Tsumugi Shirogane - The twins and successor to despair.
1. Fortuna Favors the Fickle

**This story is related to another of my works (Can't Say Goodbye to Yesterday). It's not a _direct_ sequel but an AU based on that setting and its characters. Reading CSGtY isn't required but it does put perspective on things.  
**

* * *

**April 2016**

**Friday, 1:14 am**

Three knocks on the door before he opened - His mousey brown hair even more disheveled than usual, signifying he'd just woken.

"Yo, Makoto. Can I come in?" ▇▇▇▇▇ said

The boy quickly nodded, less surprised at a girl waltzing into his room past midnight and more taken aback by her _asking_. Ordinarily, she would have stormed the place and that would be the end of it.

His head swayed to the sides of the hallway, making sure they weren't seen, not unlike a toddler sneakily stealing away snacks their parents hid away.

"Make yourself at home." He closed the door, welcoming despite Makoto himself being a new resident.

She shamelessly took his invitation, sitting cross-legged on his bed. Her gaze flew to every corner of the room before grinning. "Hmm, you've hidden them well. Those _cultured_ magazines of yours."

"I-I don't have anything like that!" He spluttered, the innuendo not lost on him. They couldn't be when voiced in that sultry tone ▇▇▇▇▇ perfected. "How would I even _get any _in the school?"

He regretted his choice of words. The silence that fell was concrete proof, diffused only when She tapped his bedside. "Sit."

Anxiously, he acquiesced, maintaining just enough space between them to not go mad from the scent of fresh, high-quality shampoo.

She closed that gap, her shoulder brushing his.

"W-What did you want to talk about?" His voice cracked.

"You. It's already been a month since the world got turned upside down. How're you holding up?"

"We see each other every day. You didn't need to come all the way over just for that." There'd be trouble if they were caught. The headmaster was very clear about the rules of their imposed living arrangements.

"Does that mean I'm not wanted?~"

"N-No, you're always welcome." He regretted those words as well, as soon as the snaky grin appeared on Her flawless features. Teasing Makoto was a beloved past-time of many. His companion was no exception, but the extreme.

"Talk. It's just us here and we can tell each other anything, right?" Her hands clasped over his.

He returned the gesture, locking his fingers with hers. He wore a forlorn smile non-fitting his usual cheery demeanor. "I miss my family."

Obviously. Everyone missed their families and friends. That was the point.

"I'm sure they're alright. That sister of yours is tough. Tougher than you are, and _you're_ still alive and kicking." ▇▇▇▇▇ assured him with neither evidence nor sincerity.

Concern overtook Makoto's boyish features. "What's gotten into you?" It wasn't like her to comfort others.

She replied with faux-indignation "I'll have you know I'm a monolith of kindness, but I can see it's totally wasted on you. Dummy. Stupid. Go die!"

Makoto softly laughed at the relentless insults. "That's more like it."

▇▇▇▇▇ turned away from that warm gaze, choosing to twirl her strawberry-blonde hair instead. "I'm scared too. About being trapped here." With nothing but danger surrounding them at all sides.

They – not her – were cornered like mice.

Ah, what amazing Desp-

"We're not trapped."

She blinked, slowly motioning towards him. Towards that resolution which would overcome any hardship he faced – that would defeat her. "We locked ourselves in here for our own protection…and once everything blows over – once the world returns to normal – we'll leave. All of us, together." He squeezed her hand even tighter. "What I'm saying is, we can't give up hope just yet. Not ever- "

His speech was caught off (She'd heard enough by that point) when She nipped at his neck, biting deep enough into his skin deep to leave a mark. Her hands straddled his waist, pushing him onto the bed.

His words were caught in his throat as he stared into her sky-blue eyes. They burned with an intensity he'd never seen before.

Without waiting for a response, she pressed her lips onto his.

Makoto didn't resist when ▇▇▇▇▇ undressed him.

* * *

**January 2013**

**Tuesday, 7:04 am**

"Do I have a name?"

A toddler spoke. He had charming features. His voice both hopeful and wary. His skin an unnatural pale, matching his plain-white shirt, shorts and socks.

By the boy's side was a docile golden retriever wagging its tail. The boy stroked the dog's head, the hair as smooth as his own amethyst-purple.

The inhuman recipient of the inquiry met him with curiosity. "…When'd you start caring about useless things like _names_?"

"Outside. I escaped last night and met someone. He said his name was 'Shouji'…before he ran away screaming." The unusual word choice in the boy's account would turn heads if any ordinary person were to hear.

"How'd you escape?" The issue of the name had fallen into irrelevance, as far as Monokuma was concerned.

"There's a hole behind the poster in my room. I've been digging an escape route with a spoon for months." He showed his caretaker and captor, a cheesy grin.

"That's a lie isn't it?" Monokuma's head tilted to the right, accentuating the innocuous question with its white, bear-like features.

"Yup."

"You also lied abut escaping."

He gave a tiny nod.

The animatronic swayed to the left, the jagged streak for an eye glowed red. "_That's a lie, isn't it?_"

The boy giggled. As did Monokuma. They both knew what was coming.

The bear turned and walked down the corridor. At the end was a brown door leading to the basement. Monokuma turned the knob and vanished into its dark depths.

The door was left partway open. The toddler followed, closing the door and preventing the dog from accompanying him.

The canine barked incessantly for the next hour, until the door re-opened. Monokuma pushed it out of the way. Following behind him was the child, whose shirt was noticeably less clean than before – His movements were awkward, tenser. A pink trail left on the floor with every step taken.

The golden retriever jumped to his side, licking at his feet, unintentionally hurting more than helping.

"I'm fine, Watch!" He bounced up and down, ignoring the wet squelches.

The house pet quieted down, the liar so talented that the dog believed in spite of what its eyes perceived.

"Hey." The boy turned to the bear. "Do I have a name?" He repeated the earlier question.

"How the hell should I know?" Monokuma relied, annoyed. "Actually, you're nuts for thinking a bear would know anything about _human_ names."

"Then how can I find out?"

"Don't know and don't care either. Names don't mean squat…especially to you kids. You and your sister don't even _exist_." The robot found no small degree of amusement in his confusion. "But if you're so interested in names…why not make up your own?"

"I _can_?" Was it that easy?

"Not like you've got any _other_ options, like parents to do it for ya! Upupupupu" Monokuma cackled, assuming he had any idea what 'parents' were. Or maybe the bear realized and wanted to laugh at the fact.

Nevertheless, he hopped with joy. "Okay…then my name will be..." What should he call himself? Something cool. "Will be…will be…will be…"

Will be.

Like a broken record, he continued and with no end in sight.

"Enough!" The bear interrupted his mantra. "Twisted brat." Its irritation quickly gave way to pleasure. The child knew that smile. After all, the robot had shown him that same expression seconds before their session. It was always the prelude to disaster. "_I'll_ name you, if you just shut up."

"You will?!" He chirped.

"Sure. It might even be a good thing you've brought this name business up, I've gotten tired of using 'you' or 'boy' all the time." Monokuma said.

Then why'd you punish me?

"Your name will henceforth be…Kokichi." With that, Monokuma strode off

"Ko-ki-chi." He sang his new name aloud, enjoying the simplicity. It was the first gift Monokuma had ever given him. It would also likely be the last.

Kokichi ran after the artificial plushie, his footsteps leaving a trail of pink blood, that he would no doubt be forced to clean later. "What's it mean?"

A sneer fit only for the monsters in horror films spread across Monokuma's metal face as he spoke the words

"Little luck."


	2. Paranormal Inactivity

**November 2024**

**Thursday, 6:17 pm**

Girl A: How was trick-or-treating? I got stacks of candy!

Girl B: I didn't go. I'm not allowed to leave.

Girl A: Your parents are always so strict. You okay?

Girl B: It's fine, I wouldn't have gone anyway. Not interested.

Girl A: You're like a grown-up, B-chan!

Girl A: Oh…my mom's calling me down for dinner. Talk to you later!

_Girl A signed off at November 1__st__, 2024 – 6:20 pm_

"Haaa..." Girl B exhaled "I'll watch TV then."

The girl left the computer desk, her short hair dyed a dark blue. She dusted off her white sundress. With dainty steps, she motioned towards a large flat-screen television, turning it on with a click of the remote. sat motionless, hugging her knees in a dark room. The lights were turned off on Monokuma's recommendation; the robot advised sitting close to the TV and computers would improve her eyesight.

Tsumugi hadn't initially suspected the Monokuma's lie, only cluing in after posing a related question to Girl A – An anonymous friend made on a chat blog and the closest link she had to the outside world. She had no other companion except her family. Rather, she had never encountered anyone _besides_ her family.

Trapped, but Tsumugi never complained, never longed for a world outside her bubble.

She didn't bat an eyelash to Girl A's revelation. Lies were second nature to Mona, the nickname Kokichi coined for Monokuma. On that note, her twin had picked up the habit of lying compulsively as well, so she rarely expected the truth from her surroundings.

Although, there wasn't much distinction between truths or lies in her view. That's why she still took Mona's instructions at their word to this day, despite her gradually worsening eyesight. Take for example. Had Monokuma told the truth and her sight improved…what then? What would she see when her world was limited to the perimeter of this house?

Even blind, she could navigate every corner of these walls, where even the windows were barred shut, preventing sunlight from seeping in. All through memory alone.

Tsumugi stayed put, directing her attention to the screen. If she appreciated Mona for anything, it was introducing her to anime. A colorful group of older characters, in their teens, meandered on the screen. One with spiky brown hair, one red, one blue, one lavender. All sorts of colors.

The brunet tripped down a small flight of stairs. Tsumugi could relate and confirm that falling down steps hurt a lot. At least the first few times. Now she felt nothing.

Yet the boy laughed through the pain. Oh…it was because the others were smiling too, teasing him for the fall. Mona smiled too whenever she fell but there was a distinction. She couldn't quite pin down the difference aside, well…Mona's grins were scarier.

Maybe she should laugh for Monokuma, the next time he pushes her down the stairs.

…

"No, that might be bad." She exclaimed in a soft, timid voice that a slight breeze could have smothered and drowned it out. Tsumugi smiled once, in front of Kokichi – her brother so very fond of doing so himself. He'd laughed_"That is a crime against all smiles everywhere. Don't ever do it again."_

The blue-haired girl slumped, feeling it best not to do anything unnecessary. She turned to the television, immersed in solitude.

* * *

A dinner table separated them. Kokichi on one end, his sister on the other.

He smiled affectionately

She averted her eyes, anxious at the mischievous gaze directed towards her.

He played a one-sided game, where the loser broke eye-contact first. One-sided because Kokichi hadn't told his sister the rules…or that they were playing a game at all. Naturally, Kokichi won every time.

A powerful aroma enraptured their noses, one that became more pervasive as Monokuma entered, pushing a cart in front of him.

Kokichi analyzed the bear's every motion in silence.

"Dinner is served!" Monkouma piled the table with mouth-watering dishes: Sausages, lettuce, fresh loaves of bread, gravy and roast beef. It could be called a feast, fitting a buffet…and yet, the children didn't move.

The boy's smile retreated while the girl fiddled with her fingers. Their gaze didn't linger on the appetizers but a large ham, paraded as the centerpiece of the meal.

"Dig in, kids. I'm not about to let my precious successors starve." Monokuma urged, giggling into its paw.

The siblings traded glances. "Successors to what?" Kokichi mumbled.

"To despair. What else?"

The boy rolled his violet eyes. "I dunno. Maybe something a little original?" The bear obsessed over despair, letting the concept drive his every action and fuel his malice. That is to say anything, and everything was rooted in despair.

"I'm not hungry." Tsumugi said.

Monokuma's arms fell to the side. His stubby feet moved slowly around the table until he stood besides her. "It's hard hearing when you reach my age. Everything sounds like nonsense from afar …" His words hung in the air. "Run that one by me again?"

"I'm not hungry." Her response surprised neither of the other occupants. It wasn't that she ignored the looming threat, the truth was even more irritating. She couldn't read the mood in the first place.

"…what do they _teach_ you at school?" Monokuma asked.

Mugi knitted her eyebrows. "I…don't go to school. You're the one who teaches us, Mona."

"That's right. **_I'm_** your teacher, so how're you dumb enough to be this stupid?" Redundant, but whatever floats his boat. "Growing boys and girls like you need 3 meals a day. Now my memory ain't what it used to be but…when was the last time you ate?"

"This morning."

"Then…how can you _not_ be hungry?"

Ugh...this was going nowhere. "Because your food sucks and she wants to spare your feelings, Mona." Kokichi announced, heads turning towards him. The purple-haired boy's cheeks bloated with food.

"Whuzz'sthat. My cookin's perfect!" The bear took on a strange accent for a second there.

"You call slop like this cooking?" Kokichi mocked, his knife and fork sinking into the ham. "Blergh, it looked good on the surface, but it tastes like shit on the inside." Kind of like you.

"…Care to repeat that?" Monokuma said.

"Haha, why so serious? I was only _lying_." Kokihi clapped his hands apologetically. "What sis _actually_ meant was that we're not comfortable with eating such _gourmet cooking_. And since you've been working so hard for us lately, we'll let you feast while I whip us something more…moderate." Something that isn't poisoned.

"Oho, I sure am lucky to have considerate kids like you two~. You even noticed I've been under the weather. Alright the kitchen's yours." Monokuma's paw was raised to his mouth.

Kokichi and Tsumugi only now realized Mona protracted his claws.

"Deal." Kokichi got off his seat. "Come help, sis."

She copied.

"But what a waste. Looks like all the leftovers will be feeding the cockroaches." Monokuma kicked the air. "Upupu, guess there ain't much of a difference."

The comparison to insects confused the girl. "Didn't you call us your precious successors?"

…

*chop*

She sat in the corner watching him work watching her brother cut the meat. He stood on a stool in order to reach the surface.

"It wasn't bad you know, the ham?" He said abruptly.

She raised her head. "_So it was ham_?" Despite Monokuma's claims, his word wasn't readily trusted. He made meals for them everyday, but like a trickster, there were some dishes that weren't what they seemed.

They were tested to discern when Mona was lying. If they failed, he made sure to let them know what was in the ingredients. If he didn't, their aching stomachs would tell them.

"Yup, I know pork when I see it. Man, it was delicious." He chirped.

"You said the same thing about the dog."

*chop* *chop* *chop*

…

"Thanks for that." She blurted out.

"For what? Eating everything and leaving you to starve?"

"Yeah."

"You're weird, sis." He laughed and jumped off the stool. "Switch with me. I'm going to the washroom."

He walked by her, handing over the knife.

She shook her head. Pulling a knife from under her dress.

"Oh that's right, you always carry your own." He shrugged and departed.

When he was out of sight, she got to her feet and walked over, staring at the ham. Unlike her brother, she was tall enough to forego the stool. After rinsing the knife, Tsumugi gripped the blade and held it over the slab of meat.

She swung down.

* * *

**April 2026 **

**Saturday, 2:45 am**

It was cold, not freezing, arguably only slightly chilly, but to Kokichi who wandered the dead of night in nothing but his usual white attire, there was little difference.

Kokichi had grown accustomed to leaving the house at night. It was the only time he could, when Mona was asleep. He twirled a key in hand – the item he'd swiped to unlock the door. How lucky for him to have found Mona's hiding spot.

He'd learned so many things on the first night he'd escaped long ago – such as what the house looked like from the outside. A worn out 2 story-complex, that made the boy fully realize how large the basement was.

Moss clung to the sides of the cement building. That along with the trees and plant-life that encircled the area conveyed an aged aesthetic.

It was overall less shitty than expected, but Kokichi wouldn't be surprised if the damn thing broke down in a few more years.

And the other houses on the block were no better. Arguably worse. Kokichi's home was at least standing…and had doors.

The boy's gaze flew upwards, at the blue celestial body orbiting the village-town. He'd heard of the moon before, but seeing it was another story. It was the second thing Kokichi thought deserved to be called breathtakingly beautiful. Then there was how it got larger or smaller or depending on the day.

On the other hand…

The boy's gaze returned to his front, snickering at the broken-down streets and decrepit sidewalk with vines growing through the cracks. Crumbling that the very ground was, some critters called it home.

A colony of ants swarmed around in a pile

Kokichi decided then and there. There world was shit and the skies were where it's at.

Everyone on the ground were losers. Take for example: Kokichi didn't believe in an afterlife. When you die, your body mixes with the Earth and that's all folks. But those who lives get to stay on the surface and had opportunities. In short, the winners were always higher up and could laugh at those below all they wanted.

So with a sneer and his leg raised, the boy stomped on the ant colony. Twisting his feet to make sure he'd done the deed. Serves them right for crawling in front of him.

Kokichi wanted to fly higher than anyone else. Only that wasn't possible. Not here. Not now.

…

Another observation. The weren't many others like him. He meant that two-fold: One, is that there were few people around. Kokichi was lucky to ever meet more than a 5 people on his night walks. The other finding was biological.

The color of his skin…or lack thereof, was of a much lighter pigment than theirs. A fact that Kokichi used to his amusement more than once. Taking advantage of his white tone and garments, he'd frightened no small number over the years.

Kokichi snickered, sitting on a bench (though his legs were free, he could imagine the shackles and chain leading back to the house). At first, he didn't know why they ran away from him, practically shitting themselves, but after hearing the words "ghost" "spirit" "demon" used so often, even he got the idea. The first three or so times were enough. After all, Monokuma had used the similar words to describe him and his sister.

Kokichi deduced that _ghosts_ were monsters. Loathsome creatures that 'weren't supposed to exist'.

Eventually, he'd become something of an urban legend around here. A specter. The ghost of a young boy who prowled at night. There were some dumb exaggerations here and there, but hilarious all the same.

However, it was quickly becoming clear that tonight wouldn't be packing that much amusement. Hours passed and Kokichi hadn't encountered a soul to scare off.

Stubbornly, he waited as long as he could instead of going home. As a result, he fell asleep right there on the bench.

…

Kokichi would fully admit that was a stupid thing to do when he awoke. The sun thankfully wasn't up yet, however the night had noticeably waned.

He'd have to sprint back home before Mona woke up…or else experience another session of that 'wonderful' despair.

Problem with that though. Kokichi couldn't move. His body was bound by rope. A few blinks and he was wide awake enough to tell he wasn't alone.

His amethyst eyes moved unconcertedly in every direction, and within moments the picture became clear, like pieces of a puzzle assembled at a glance.

In total, there were 9 others present, shoddily dressed and in all shapes and sizes. None appeared much older than he was, meaning they didn't have anyone like Mona leading the pack.

The rope around his upper body was tight, too well-done to break free conventionally. If there was a silver lining here, it was that they hadn't noticed him waking.

He was about to be kidnapped.

…

Kokichi listened in on a chat between two of his kidnappers; the ones closest to him. His interest wasn't in the words, but rather the speaker's vocals. The person's voice was deeper than Kokichi's but not enough that the boy couldn't mimic.

Upon a silent cough and inhale, Kokichi spoke "…Let's untie him, shit-for-brains."

"What?" said the one spoken to.

"I didn't say anything." The other member Kokichi copied rose his hands defensively "You braindead, bastard." The purple menace added, struggling to keep up his act without laughing his ass off. Even if he _was_ trying to escape, no reason he couldn't have a little fun while he was at it.

"The fuck'd you say?" 'Brain-dead bastard' grabbed the poor innocent kidnapper by the collar.

"…His lips weren't moving." Uh oh. The third, a girl, had observed the conversation as well. The squabble had drawn the attentions of the others as well, and eventually, their gazes settled on him.

Okay game over.

"Hiya. What say we let me go?" Kokichi said confidently.

They screamed. Some backed away, others tripped over themselves to do so.

Kokichi barked in laughter. He would _never_ get tired of that. Was _everyone_ on the outside this dumb?

Or was he just that big of a freak?

"W-We've got him tied up. He can't hurt us!" The speaker was a young girl, even shorter than Kokichi.

"You can catch ghosts with rope?" What the heck? Why was everyone so afraid of them?

"That's anti-poltergeist equipment; meant for catching ghoulies like you. You're ours now." Next was the oldest (at least by size and facial features)

"Who _are_ you guys anyway?"

"Daichi." "Kara." Said the smallest two respectively.

"You idiots don't tell him your names. That's how he gets your soul!" The tallest pounded the duo on the head.

"Eeeeek!" "Are we gonna get cursed, Enji?"

"Why'd you tell him _my_ name?!"

Kokichi watched bumbling group with faint amusement. "That's great and all, but I meant 'who the fuck do you guys think you are and why are you fucking with me?'"

"A-Are ghosts supposed to swear so much?"

"He must be a really evil spirit."

"That's good. If he's a baddie, we don't have to feel bad when we sell him."

Kokichi's body jerked ever so slightly. "Sell me?"

"Yeah. We heard rumors of a ghost terrorizing the area. We thought if we caught you, we'd make it big. Some moneybags out there'll probably pay up for you." Enji said.

"There better be. We used half of our savings buying the AP equipment from that fortune teller."

"That guy was kinda sketchy, if you ask me."

They argued amongst themselves. The group practically oozed dysfunction and incompetence.

Popping sounds emanated from Kokichi's body. "Sorry to burst your bubbles, but I'm not a ghost." Probably. Who knew?

"He's not?" Kara said, frightened.

"Of course he is, he's lying." The eldest said, turning to Kokichi with a hateful (yet afraid) glare. "We won't be fooled. That rope's _only_ supposed to hold ghosts. Anything else would break free easy."

…How the hell does that even make sense? "…Have ya _tried_ tying up anything else?" Kokichi said, skeptically.

"No…but that's what the fortune guy told us and he's an expert!"

"Hm, then you're right. I am a ghost." Like Monokuma always says. Oh well, not like it changed anything. "So…I'm guessing by the conversation you just had that you've got nothing else but this rope."

"Yeah." Daichi nodded.

"D-Don't tell him that." Enji smacked his forehead.

"B-But you're always telling me not to lie!"

"_I tell you_ to shut up!"

Heh…these guys are kind of fun.

Dumb, but fun.

"Um guys…he's making some strange noises." The girl – the one who'd interrupted his little ventriloquist session. Kokichi would take notes of who the observant ones were.

He noticed a bit too late though, as the rope loosed and fell as his body pushed against it. "…what now?" Kokichi showed a feral grin, knowing exactly what'd they would do next when he saw the raw fear in their eyes. It's what everyone did, and while it was usually the climax, Kokichi wouldn't be satisfied with that ending this time.

"Run and I'll curse you."

They didn't even take one step after that declaration.

Ha! Like he knew how curses worked. He'd need to figure out how to do that first, but he'll wing it for now.

"H-H-How'd you break free?" Enji asked.

Wile they stood frozen in fear of Kokichi's potential retaliation, the boy himself simply performed a bunch of lateral stretches.

Instinctively, they all winced at the cracking sounds, as if the boy did something patently unnatural.

"I-It's that noise again." Said the only one who'd noticed his ploy.

"I'm just putting my joints back in. Had to dislocate them to loosen the ropes." He'd had plenty of practice before.

His statement left the other kids silent. Their fright momentarily giving way to befuddlement.

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost." His shackles gradually chipped away that night.

* * *

**September 2026**

**Sunday, 9 am**

It was Sunday, again.

In their family, Sunday was a day of reverence, or that's what Monokuma preached anyway. To the bear's credit, he was always in the best of moods on this day.

"Time for Sunday mass." Monokuma said, accentuating his priestly robe.

Brother and Sister sat on opposite ends of the sofa with Monkuma in the middle. For them, mass involved no prayer. Only entertainment.

With a flick of the remote, the newest episode of Danganronpa began; a seasonal franchise that pit high-schoolers against each other in a closed environment, where their only hope of escaping was to kill their peers and avoid detection.

As someone who had never felt even the inclination to leave her home, Tsumugi couldn't grasp the premise. If nothing else, she was able to watch due to curiosity. To discover what exactly the players loved so desperately to kill for. Sadly, the games rarely included that aspect.

…

Ah, but it could just be that murder was no big deal at all. She could understand that, but the drama surrounding the show implied killing was a _bad_ thing and that they didn't _want_ to. The mystery was amplified 10-fold by the fact that the participants _volunteered_ to play these killing games and altered their memories for the sake of authenticity.

…

Only, didn't that disregard for their own lives mean they really didn't have any attachment to the outside after all?

Tsumugi couldn't understand at all. What a contradiction. Just like with Monokuma. Maybe that's why the bear liked the killing game so much. She stole a glance at her caretaker, giddy with anticipation, while her bother looked increasingly bored, his legs crossed and chin resting on his palm.

2 hours passed after the prologue, this was the juncture when the first murder happened, usually due to a betrayal of the chosen 'protagonist'. After over 50 seasons, they knew the pattern.

Just as the first murder was about to occur…the screen went black.

"…Huh?" Monokuma said. He changed the channel, and sure enough, an unrelated and irrelevant tv show popped up. He switched back, and the screen was still black. Until a message was written on the screen.

**Warning: The current illegal broadcast has been terminated and all individuals complicit in its production will promptly be taken into custody.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Monokuma roared.

"It happened again." She said, plainly.

"So lame." Kokichi scoffed.

This was no surprise to them. Danganronpa may have been 'seasonal' but it rarely ever finished a single season. The siblings had noted each season got progressively shorter.

"You're telling me. Those jerks keep killing the action. These shows don't even run a 10th as long as they used to!"

"No. The killing game itself, is boring." Kokichi said, boldly. Ignoring the dark aura sprouting from the bear. "These motives are so forced. Forget the retarded players, the masterminds themselves are waaaay incompetent!"

Tsumugi wanted to leave, but that would only attract Monokuma's attention…but at this rate, she would likely be 'disciplined' along with her brother as well. But if she moved, she'd catch both their attention and become the focus of their misplaced frustrations.

"You know what…you're right. This is fucking lame." Monokuma agreed, to the surprise of the twins. "They just don't _make_ killing games like they used to. I tell you when I ran killing games, we had Mondo-Butter and everything. Despair nowadays has lost all creativity." The bear shook its head in disappointment. "Nobody has Her spark…that's why we need a successor."

"This again. What do you _mean_ by that, Mona?" Kokichi asked.

"It ain't time for you to know yet." Monokuma recovered. "Meh, let's watch the news channel instead. The despair of watching that boring crap will have to do."

That did sound despairing.

But, you have to be careful what you wish for. As Monokuma quickly found out.

"What…What is this?" The bear stood, approaching the TV, arms spread around the box as he leaned in. "So…that's how you want to play it, hoodie?"

The twins shared confused looks. Monokuma blocked the screen, leaving them unable to see what the robot was reacting to.

"You two."

Even Kokichi tensed at the sound of Monokuma's voice, the bear still facing the screen. "Kokichi, repeat what you said about the killing games."

"Which part?"

"Repeat it."

"They were boring."

"Good answer. Now go take a nap or something. When I'm through with the preparations, I won't let you sleep a wink."

Oh no... "W-What are you going to do?" She fidgeted.

"It's not easy to obtain and I wasn't planning to use it yet…but I'm in kind of a mood right now."

"Good or bad?" She asked.

Mona turned to face her…slowly, a blank look on his face. "Is that a legitimate question?"

She blinked.

"No." Kokichi answered in her stead.

"That's what I thought." Mona snapped, the jagged red eye gleaming with evil. "Prepare yourselves. I'll show it to ya; the original killing school life. **_Her_** killing school life."

…

…

"I've never seen Mona act that way." Tsumugi remarked, in the bear's absence.

"Me neither, but it might be interesting…for once" Kokichi slumped on the sofa, his legs stretched outwards and resting on her lap.

"I don't think so." She replied.

"And what would you know? You're even more boring than Mona, and I'm not even lying this time." Kokichi yawned, eyes lidded as he played with his fingers. "In fact, I don't think there's anyone out there as boring as you are, and unlike you, **_I've been outside_****.**"

"…You shouldn't keep sneaking out. Monokuma will find out." She warned.

"Meh. Instead of whining, why not come out with me sometime?"

"I'll pass."

He shrugged, eyes trained on the news headline. "Haha, that explains it." Kokichi erupted into a fit of laughter, clutching stomach as his legs flailed in the air. Tsumugi leaned her head backwards, narrowly avoiding his feet.

The source for Mona's breakdown was the 'special guest' being hassled by the news announcer. Kokichi and Tsumugi knew the man. Not personally, not intimately, they didn't even know what he was like…but they knew _him_.

He was Mona's mortal enemy and by extension, theirs.

**Breaking News: Makoto Naegi re-opens Hope's Peak Academy.**


	3. Day in the Sun

**December 2030**

**_Thursday, 6:47 am_**

_"Find Kokichi and bring him back. Until you do, don't even think about __**coming back**__…or else!"_

That was Monokuma's ultimatum after finally discovering that her brother had been sneaking out of the house.

"Why me?" Tsumugi mumbled with toast bread in her. A bigger issue was where to find Kokichi. Left or right were equally directionless, so she'd spun around and walked in the direction facing her stop.

Unlike the brother, she was more unnerved than interested in her new surroundings. She already knew what the outside was like from the anime she watched. Though even those shows had discrepancies between how they portrayed civilization. Some were futuristic, others were archaic. The outside sat right in the middle, which she couldn't deny was disappointing. Not even the consolation she prepared was worth anything in the end.

And by consolation, she meant one of the conditions she made of Mona.

...

_"You want toast? What for?" Monokuma asked._

_"To bump into someone with. It's tradition." She replied_

_Monokuma made an amused chuckle and accepted her humble request. "Alright, and since I'm in such a generous mood, I'll give ya something else." _

_Mona left and returned with a wristwatch. "It'll let you tell time. Think of it as an early birthday present."_

...

It was all for nothing though. She hadn't run into anyone yet. Actually, she hadn't _run_ at all, after the first attempt.

Being athletically challenged, her legs gave out, and she crumpled to the ground trying to catch her breath. The ordeal wasn't at all as graceful as she'd imagined.

Just one more disappointment.

Having no other recourse, she searched fruitlessly for several hours, never leaving a perimeter of 3 kilometers from the house. Kokichi probably wouldn't go farther than that…she hoped.

"Haaa...I'm tired." Her quest led her to a swing she spotted in the distance. With little fanfare, she occupied the seat, her tiny hands resting on the handles.

Walking around is circles got her nowhere. It was better to casually wait in one spot, not far from the house. Kokichi might walk by coincidentall-

Tsumugi was pushed forward from behind. Craning her neck over, she spotted the source of the disturbance. Formerly empty space earlier was occupied by a smaller child. A boy with silky brown hair and blue overalls.

There wasn't a tremendous age gap, judging by appearances, but enough that she held notable seniority.

"Swing." He chirped, gripping onto the handles and pushed her again.

"Please stop." She warned, her brown, medium-length hair flowing with the wind.

He halted his actions, hands gripping the suspenders. "Ya don't want to swing?"

"Not really."

Her response was met with perplexity. "Then why are you sitting here?"

"I'm waiting for my brother." She said, and the conversation ended there… the first conversation she'd had outside her family.

Her thoughts were disrupted, finding herself flung forward yet again. '_Come on now…'_

"Didn't you hear me?" She said after returning. Despite her insistence, she wasn't irritated. Rather, she sounded too meek, like she was getting bullied by this kid.

"Nee-chan, don't ya know how to swing?"

She sighed, thinking a change in tactics was necessary. "Do _you_ want to swing?" She asked.

"Mmm." He nodded, raising both arms in excitement. They rotated positions, with her standing behind him and the swing. She gently pushed on his back and he flew forward.

She stepped out of the way when he kicked off the ground for more momentum.

"You have a lot of energy." She pushed him again.

He laughed, thinking it was a compliment. The cycle continued for minutes to come. At some point, she'd become content with the arrangement, nearly forgetting her purpose for being there.

"Mika!"

Both of them turned to hear the call. Approaching them at a fast pace, was a middle-aged woman, her features painted with worry.

"Mom!" The boy jumped off the swing, a bright smile on his face.

"Don't go off on your own. It's not safe here." The woman said, latching onto the boy's arm.

_'Why let him get away from you then?'_

"Bye nee-chan." He waved to her.

"I'm sorry if he caused you trouble. You should run along home yourself, dear. It's not safe here." The mother advised.

'I can't.' Tsumugi wanted to say. Instead, she watched the mother/son pair disappear from her life as abruptly as they walked in.

With that distraction gone, she returned to her seat. Then swung back and forth, just as the little boy had.

Minutes passed, then an hour. By now, the sun had risen.

"It itches." She said. She reacted to sunlight touching her skin for the first time, not even daring to look up at the glowing ball in the sky even with her new glasses on. Tsumugi kept her head down until her eyes adjusted.

Another unfamiliar presence entered her line of sight. She could tell by the feet stopping in front of her that the individual was a man. An older man. Much older than she was.

"Hello." She greeted, after waiting to see if he would leave unprompted.

"Isn't it common courtesy to look at who you're speaking to?" The man replied in a deep voice.

"It is but looking up is a bit difficult right now. I'm not used to the sun."

"Wear an umbrella if you're allergic."

"That's…a good idea." Tsumugi agreed, impressed with the man's foresight. She raised her head slowly, palm in front of her eyes, blocking the sun rays. All in an attempt to see her conversation partner. "I didn't consider that…because this was the first time I'd ever experienced sunlight." Despite blurry vision, she made out the man's more distinct traits. He had brown, slicked-back hair and a stubble on his chin. He also stood tall – not giant – wearing a trenchcoat over his black suit.

The stranger made a surprised grunt, his eyes widening a fraction as he digested how much effort it seemed to take for the girl to maintain eye contact. After a momentary pause, he spoke. "This kind of thing can happen nowadays…no, maybe it was possible in the old world too."

"The…old world?" She squinted.

He shook his head in dismissal. "You can look down if you want. My business won't take long." He changed subjects. The brunette did as told, rubbing her eyes beneath her glasses.

"Um…you need something from me?" She asked.

"Yes…that accessory on your wrist…"

"My…watch?"

"Yes, a watch." The older man chuckled. "Solid gold and diamond encrusted Rolex. By rarity alone, that watch would cost several lifetimes worth of fortune on the market."

"That much?" Amazing. Mona must have been in a good mood to give her a precious item like that.

"…Naturally. It's a symbol of bygone days. They are no longer made…that is to say, they can no longer be made. And so, that watch belongs in a museum, it's not a kid's toy. I understand this is unreasonable, but hand it over."

"Eh?" She muttered, her eyes getting used to the sunlight. She didn't mind acquiescing, seeing no inherent value in the accessory itself…however "I can't give this to you, Mona would get angry."

"Mona?"

"My…guardian. He gave it to me as a present."

"That was another point I was getting to. Where is this 'Mona' now?"

"At home."

"Of all the irresponsible…" That stated fact ignited a tick of anger in the man. "They left a child with _jewelry_ to walk around this place alone? No…you're obviously wealthy to have that at all, why not live in the cities?"

"I guess that might be because Mona'd stand out being around humans. He's secretive _and_ crafty."

The man paused, his brow ticking upwards. "Mona…isn't human?"

She nodded. "Mhm, he's a bear."

At the mention of Mona's biology, the man staggered backwards, his eyes widening to the limit. "Mona…do you mean, Mono_kuma_?" He said, breathlessly. Like she'd whispered the name of a terror long forgotten.

Tsumugi replied with an innocent nod.

"W-What's your name?"

"Tsumugi."

"Your parents?"

"Never had any."

"…Come with me." The man stretched out his hand.

"No." Tsumugi furrowed her eyebrow. Why would she follow a stranger?

"This isn't up for debate. Let's go." He reached to grab the brunette's arm.

*Smack*

She blinked at the sound of the impact, her would-be assailant falling to the floor unconscious from the blow to the head.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice spoke.

…

"Where've you been?" She asked her sibling, holding an iron weapon. Not only was her brother there, but there were others she had never seen before. All wearing white getups.

"Man, I thought I was hallucinating when I saw you over there. Had to ask my boys to double check." He laughed.

"Mona told me to find you…or not to come back."

Kokichi arched an eyebrow, refusing to speak for a few seconds. "How thick-headed can you get?"

"Kokichi, this your sister?" Said one of the strangers.

"Yup, my one and only." Kokichi said, resting his hand on her shoulder "Her name's Mugi."

"Weird, but I can't expect anything less from the your relative."

…

Kokichi said goodbye to his friends (she assumed, but he seemed to treat them like lackeys), and walked the short distance home back with her in silence.

"…You mad?" Kokichi asked.

"Not really, just tired. Can you stay home from now on?" She replied.

"No can do~"

"Don't cause anymore trouble for me. Next time, be more careful when you sneak out." She replied.

"Geez, talk about dull. You really think Monokuma's so stupid that he hasn't noticed in _years_? I bet he noticed the first week, If not the first day. Hell, he probably _duped me_ into taking the key. Me sneaking out every night, is just formality between us; I do whatever the hell I want and he keeps his authority."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Then why…"

"He said that to fuck with you." Kokichi slapped his head. "Use your brain for once, why would he give you that _really nice_-looking watch to tell time, if he said you shouldn't come back _until_ you found me?" Kokichi snapped.

. "…You're right. I didn't think of it that way."

"You could have, if you tried and maybe then you wouldn't have been almost kidnapped by some old perv."

"…I don't think that man was a bad person, was he?"

"How the fuck would you know? Have you met him before?"

Tsumugi stole a glance at Kokichi. "…Are you mad?" She asked.

Kokichi stopped walking. It was a rare sight to see him not smiling, his face completely passive. "What do you think? You really want that answer?"

"…No."

"Then shut the fuck up."

Tsumugi frowned. "That was uncalled for. Why are you being so mean?" She was the one being inconvenienced, having to take care of the mess he left behind by behaving irresponsibly. She was the one who had the right to be angry.

"'Uncalled for?' Switch places with me and that would sound like some grade A bullshit, Mugi. Not that I'd ever want to be in the shoes of a brainless bitch like you."

She couldn't tell for sure if Kokichi meant those words, only guess. He rarely exploded this way, so maybe he _was_ being serious. Ah, but he didn't look angry right now. More…scared.

Why?

"I'm lying!…Now dear sister, would you kindly puttheknifeaway!" Kokichi stammered, hands raised.

A silver blade inches away from his throat.

"Huh?" Without her noticing, the knife she'd stashed in her right pocket was brandished "When did I…?" She asked, as if Kokichi could answer for her.

"…Unbelievable. You're so braindead that your mind literally moves 20x slower than your body."

She pouted, putting the knife down. "No. It's because I haven't gotten any sleep."

"…Right. There's that too." Kokichi rolled his eyes.

* * *

**December 2030**

**Friday, 2:23 am**

"You're awake." Said a voice that would bring no man comfort. Least of all a man tied to a chair with thick rope.

An overwhelming drowsiness overtook the captive. Despite his debilitated state , the man adeptly reflected on his circumstances.

The scenery was a small room with only lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. Only the two occupied it, separated by a brown table. To the side was a closed cabinet, and in front of him was a purple-haired boy dressed in full white.

"Don't worry about falling asleep on me. I just arrived myself. Can't leave the house until nightfall, you see." The boy spoke as if his captive cared for _his_ circumstances. In reality, the captor's overly friendly tone only made the other man all the more suspicious.

"Where am I?" He asked, flexing his arms to see if he could break his binds.

"D.I.C.E headquarters. It's totally not an abandoned garage nobody'd cleaned in the last decade!"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "D.I.C.E? Never heard of you."

"Good. It's not much of a secret organization if every public schmuck knows about us. But forget that and let's dispense with the introductions. My name's Kokichi. It's a pleasure, Mister…" He held out his hand…like the recipient could move to shake it.

"Kirigaya Raizou…Do I know you?" The middle-aged man said.

"Hope not. I'd rather not know a perv like you." Kokichi snickered.

"What do you want?" It was safe to say this was a textbook kidnapping.

"Doesn't that go without saying? You tried to rob my sister." The boy deadpanned.

…Sister? That's true, _he_ did remember a girl just short of losing consciousness. There was something important about her…What was it? "No. I wouldn't have hurt a child." His true nature wouldn't change just because of a lapse in memory.

"If I hadn't shown up, I wonder if that would have remained true." Kokichi crossed his arms. "You see, we're protectors of justice, and when we see sleazebags like you try to steal away innocent girls, we gotta dole out the punishment."

Raizou furrowed his eyebrows. It could possibly have been whatever he'd been drugged with, or he really heard something that inane. "Heroes of justice?"

Kokichi nodded."Yessiree. Each and every one of us are either orphans or abandoned children. That's why we've got to band together to protect ourselves from rotten adults like you!"

Or so it went. 4 years Kokichi'd known these jokers (an apt nickname if he thought so himself). A band of misfits, not terribly unlike himself, which was probably why they clicked so well. To think he'd come to like a bunch of idiots who'd gotten duped by some scam artist…still, they'd taught him a lot too.

"But, if you cough up some cash, we might look the other way~" Kokichi played.

"…A bunch of thugs then." Raizou's shoulders relaxed.

…

"Is that really the tone you want to take with me, the guy holding the gun to your head, after nearly attacking my sister?" Kokichi repeated, his threat much more overt this time.

To be honest, calling them 'thugs' wasn't off the mark. D.I.C.E made a living pulling harmless pranks and theft. All for good reason. To buy their way out of this place. At least that was _their_ goal. Kokichi didn't care where they went, as long as it was fun. But never mind that, something about this guy's attitude bugged him. _His_ situation wouldn't improve regardless of their goals.

Raizou chuckled contemptuously. "Cry me a river. You guys have it rough sure, born into a hellish world and can't survive without herding together. But kids like you are a dime-a-dozen out there."

This wasn't an unknown truth to Kokichi, but still, the knowledge filled Kokichi with a vile sense of mirth. The world was just shit, there was nothing special or wrong with him at all! He proclaimed that right in front of the other members once…and he'd received strange looks in turn. They disagreed. Apparently, he was an odd-ball, even compared to them and only got stranger with time. Impressive, when the first impression he'd given was of a malicious ghost.

Buncha jerks.

Raizou continued. "However, anything you _think_ you've experienced, is nothing compared to _those_ 5 years. No other incident or war in human history could register. Compared to what we had to put up with, you brats have it made." Bags were hidden underneath Raizou's eyes. Tired and worn from strife. "Now then…money's what you want right?"

"How generous, but no that's fine. Please, continue from where you left off, _Sakurai_-san." Kokichi beamed, undermining the shocking revelation to his conversational partner.

"…!" The older man's eyes widened

"That is your name, right? Former head of the Future Foundation's 13th branch, Inoue Sakurai." Said the smug Kokichi.

With his identity exposed, Sakurai's eyes hardened and narrowed. "…Who are you?" He repeated a question once answered, but this time, it took on a different intensity.

"Haven't we already been over this? We are D.I.C.E. _You_'re the one who decided we were _ordinary_ thugs all on your own. Rude, by the way."

"How did you discover me?"

"Your wallet. Your head's probably still a bit messed up, but it isn't in your back pocket. I've got it with me."

A moment's silence passed.

"A lie." Sakurai scoffed.

Kokichi smirked "Which part?"

"Even if my identity was given away, I haven't been a member of the Future Foundation in over a decade. Not since the chairman and Munakata disappeared. _Not since the spirit we honed was lost thanks to those 6." _Sakurai spat. "You shouldn't have been able to obtain classified information."

Kokichi shrugged, admittedly enjoying the indirect praise and subtle recognition of his talents. "I think keeping tabs on other big names is one of the basics of maintaining a budding organization. All I needed was a computer and your name to get what I needed." Kokichi's joviality fell to the background. "But you gotta understand, if you've already seen that far. I don't care about money, and I **_definitely_** couldn't care less about my sister. It'd be better for me if you'd just gotten _rid_ of her."

Sakurai gave him a less-than-impressed glare. "What do you want?"

"Information on the Remnants of Despair…no. The True SHSL Despair." Kokichi announced his target.

…

"You shouldn't know that name. The records…the title…the tragedy. All of it should have been destroyed. Or are you older than you appear?" Sakurai's expression contorted back and forth, like a man desperately trying to solve the riddle before him "No. If you were, you wouldn't need to ask me. Nobody who lived then would."

"Funny you mention that…but the info I'm looking for is _still_ hard to come by. Trust me, I've tried. I rounded up guys before you, ordinary guys who looks easy…but none of them gave me what I wanted." All of them just clammed up the _second_ he _mentioned_ Despair.

As if someone flipped a switch and their balls collectively dropped.

Kokichi didn't like the implication one bit. It felt like they thought _less_ of him than a ghost.

Sakurai's shoulders shook in mock laughter. "They'd face the death penalty. Whole towns have been wiped out just for allowing details of despair to circulate. Besides. _Nobody wants to remember in the first place." _Sakurai grit his teeth, his breathing quickening "The memory of despair is more frightening than any torture a kid like you could inflict. It doesn't matter what country or background you belong to. Not one of us, will allow, that vile, contemptuous, _devil's_ name leave our lips!" He raved.

Kokichi instinctively inched back away from the man who'd formerly exuded an unassailable calm. "That's kinda my point. The Super High School Level Despair. That person is dead aren't they?" Kokichi brought a finger to his lips as he phrased the innocent question, like he wasn't sure himself. "Yet, everyone still makes _such a big deal about them_, like there _really is a ghost breathing down their necks_." Kokichi's eyes darkened, a smile more warped than any he'd shown before surfacing. "Why? **_They lost?_**"

The "Ultimate" Despair lost. There was nothing to fear. So stop dragging me down with them.

"…Who are you?" Sakurai questioned for what sounded like the hundredth time.

"Sounding like a broken record there, old bean. I'm K-O-K-I-C-H-I. Don't forget it again."

"…"

"Will you tell me about SHSL Despair or not?"

"I have nothing to say." Sakurai said.

"The drugs and truth serum were useless…guess those foundation heads knew their stuff." Kokichi clicked his tongue. That shit wasn't reliable anyway. He resorted to plan B "Alright then, tell me about Makoto Naegi."

"Why?" The name had done little to improve Sakurai's mood.

"He's the next best thing. The SHSL Hope. The savior of the world." Kokichi said. Unlike Despair, Naegi's information was easy to look up.

"Bullshit. That superficial, platitude-spouting blowhard isn't deserving of the name." Sakurai snarled.

"What's that? Not one of Naegi-chan's fanboys?"

"They didn't _know_ Despair. They spent an entire year locked up in a safe haven, then had their memories altered. They didn't suffer like we did, yet they swooped in and _stole_ _our glory_." No doubt if Sakurai's arms were free, he'd be slamming them onto the desk.

Kokichi frowned in abject disgust and disappointment. '…Losers. Just like Monokuma. No matter where I go. I'm surrounded by losers.' He thought.

"Munakata was the only one deserving, and if not him, surely _Tengan_. Without them, the world would have collapsed long ago." Sakurai continued his ineffectual prattle.

"I don't care about those losers. Tell me about Naegi."

Sakurai huffed. "Aren't you smart with a computer? There's plenty to know without asking me."

Yes Kokichi was brilliant. Ever since childhood, there was no problem he couldn't solve. He saw the entire world through a mathematical lens, with the answers easily obtained.

Except for when they weren't. And often the case, it was whenever despair was involved. The concept was unnatural.

"All of that is exaggerated crap. The clips I've seen of the killing game have him totally different." Kokichi cursed a second later…and realized his mistake far too late.

"…You have footage of the killing game?" Sakurai stared, completely stupefied.

Monokuma had only shown the siblings fractured segments of the killing game. Not enough to get the whole picture, much to the bear's indignation.

Nevertheless…Kokichi saw enough. Enough to admit that the original killing game was much more terrifying, and enthralling than its successors. The mastermind must have had more than a few screws loose to come up with those motives and executions.

"I know what you are."

"Huh?" Kokichi furrowed his eyebrow at the sudden statement.

Sakura's voice reduced to a whisper and his gaze held a burning hatred. Like embers slowly but surely rekindling the fire. "A remnant of despair."

… Kokichi felt something snap inside, at the label.

He stood from his chair, walking slowly towards the cabinet. Inside were torture items, and concoctions he'd made himself using whatever materials he could find around or at home. "We at D.I.C.E have just one rule. Don't kill." Kokichi was from a humanitarian, but he didn't care for murder either. "Is that relieving? It shouldn't be. There are lots of ways to skin a cat, and still keep it alive. I happen to know them all." Experience was the best teacher.

A twisted smile that only grew with anticipation.

In a twist of irony, his grin would surely have made Monokuma proud, had the demented animal been there to see it.

Yet, despite the clear, impending terror about to befall Sakurai. The ex-foundation member didn't show an ounce of fear.

He only stared at Kokichi – with an expression reserved only for those considered sub-human.

* * *

"Did you get anything out of that guy, boss?" Daichi said, wearing a clown mask, catching Kokichi as he left the room.

"I overdid it on the drugs. He wasn't waking up after a while." Kokichi shrugged. What a waste of time.

"You…didn't kill him, did you?"

"Who do you think I am?" The shorter boy stomped impetuously. "Anyway, he was a bust, (didn't even scream) but I got his pin. All that cash is ours now." He'd actually gotten that long before the interrogation, but they didn't need to know that.

"Sweet. Mission accomplished. If we're lucky, it'll be enough to get out of this town."

"Hey, Kokichi. You're coming with right?" Walking alongside Daichi was another of their little family. Kara, one of the few girls around, and treated Kokichi like a younger brother.

"Hmm…what if I said no? Would you still go?" He asked teasingly.

"Yeah, dude. But like we talked about before. We get it if you've got family here….but we still can't stay." Daichi responded

"It'd be boring without Kokichi though. He's our family too." Kara said.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Kokichi burst into crocodile tears

"Except when he does that." The girl sighed, reaching to stroke his hair.

Kokichi smacked it away, his composure reverting like the flick of a switch. "Meh. Just give me time. I'll definitely be going."

His two companions shared worried looks. "What about your sister? She coming with?"

Kokichi stared at them strangely.

"Why do I have to give a shit about what she does?" He shot back. "I stocked dinner in the fridge, let's go eat."

"Thanks, boss."

Another reason they'd welcomed him as the leader. When Kokichi first met them, they were nearly flat broke. They couldn't do a damn thing by themselves and were practically starving.

In fact, he'd snuck out of the house bringing left overs for the other members more times than he could count. Much to their disbelief.

Eventually they made him the leader.

Why?

Not just because he was the one who got shit done, but that they thought he was also the most privileged, the wealthiest of the group. In terms of education he was leagues smarter as well.

That's when it dawned on Kokichi.

For all his life, he'd never _really_ known starvation.


	4. I Wish the World was Mine

**December, 2030**

**Sunday, 4:10 pm**

"On the TV again?" Mona entered Sister's room. "I wanted to catch you doing something spicy, so I didn't knock. Too bad." He kicked the air in disappointment.

"That's creepy." She replied, not one for many words. She faced forward once again, ignoring Monokuma's presence, hoping it would go away.

3/10 times that tactic worked. Sadly, this wasn't going to be one of those times.

"Don't you have _anything else_ you want to do?" Mona nagged.

"No." Monokuma's mood has been poor these past few years. He was…withered compared to before. Not as active nor scary as he used to be either. There were only few hours in the day she would see him walking around the house.

He was undergoing a slow and steady decline.

Like… getting old. Yeah, that was it.

Even though he didn't age, age must have caught up with him. What a contradiction.

Another observation, though not a novel one. Mona had a number of conflicting qualities. It made habituating to his more…problematic habits difficult, but she managed well enough. Arguably only due to his more merciful moments, few they were.

Then there was his design. "Mona…why'd SHSL Despair give you a cute, white side. I think the scary dark half is a better fit for your personality."

"Aw shucks. I'm blushing."

He really was, evidenced by the pink tinge on his cheeks…which was strange seeing as he was completely robotic. To be designed with that much personality. At times she thought he could have been programmed with human behavior in mind. If so, then maybe aging _was_ possible. Although it raised more questions. Why make a robot with such a flawed design? "SHSL Despair must have had a warped sense of humor. What were they like?"

"…" Mona went quiet.

"What?"

"You're only asking that **_now_**?" Mona deadpanned. "Your brother had the common sense to do it at age 5. How slow are you?"

"That's not an answer." She frowned.

"I'm not telling. Only fair since that's what I told Kokichi when _he_ asked."

"Okay." If Mona wanted to keep secrets, that was fine. This was only a passing curiosity on her part anyway.

"How was the outside?" Mona wasn't ready to end their talk from the sounds of it.

She shuffled with discomfort, starting to think the bear wasn't just here to waste time with small-talk. "Um…It wasn't very interesting."

"What the? I'm sure _something_ must have happened. A girl can't walk around at night, carrying expensive trinkets in this town and _not_ have hot, steamy, _dangerous_ encounters. Least that's how it always went down in my day. Couldn't even go down the block without somebody trying to kill ya. Usually, I was the one doing the killing-"

"That did happen." She cut the bear off. Without meaning to be rude, she did not want to listen to another story of the "good ol' days". "A stranger wanted the watch you gave me. Please don't trick me like that again."

"And _that_ was boring? You nearly got into it with an older guy on your first day out and you didn't feel a teeny bit excited? Or even scaaaared?" Mona rubbed his stomach, his tongue perversely hanging out.

*sigh*

She was going to puke if he kept up with these innuendos. "No."

"…How can you be so plain uninteresting?"

Here we go… She sighed once more in exasperation, suddenly wishing she could be anywhere but here.

"It takes talent, considering your DNA…" Monokuma paused in the middle, frustration evident on his features. "Then again, the smelly sister had the same genes and she was disappointing as shit too!" The robot carried on a one-sided conversation.

Despite the jovial reminiscing, she could tell Mona was angry with her. It had only taken over a decade, but she eventually got the hang of it. In these times, it was best just to nod and only speak when spoken to.

"That could be it. A side-effect of having twins. One gets all the useful talents while the other's good for jack shit. You remind me a lot dog-breath so…maybe you'll even get skewered and die like she did." Monokuma was clearly talking to her now. It was unfair, without context, she couldn't give a meaningful response. Of course, the bear knew this.

"I don't get it. What do you want?"

"Of all the stupid…" Mona face-palmed. He only frizzed out like that whenever she really messed up or failed to catch his meaning. "I've just about had it with your NEET lifestyle! I gave you all this equipment, to avoid the possibility you'd tie a noose and off yourself out of boredom, not so you'd make playing around here _everything_ you know how to do. I'm shocked you're smart enough to wake up in the morning!"

She tilted her head in confusion. Mona's logic was deeply flawed. "It's not like there _is_ any meaning in whatever I do. If I woke up in the morning or not, nothing would change." She'd lived almost 14 years doing nothing more. Why was Mona complaining now?

"Can't tell if you're at that angsty teenage phase or if I really screwed the pooch and went a bit too far breaking you…" Mona mused.

"How should I know?"

"That's a rhetorical question, sweetie." Mona shook his head. "Level with me here. Is there _anything_ you think's worth doing? I promise I won't even destroy it this time."

"Fiction."

"Besides that!" Monokuma growled, paws extended."Hell, I wouldn't be bitching if you were _half_ as interesting as those Fictional characters. If you watch em so much, pick up some of their quirks!"

"You think that way too, Mona?" She smiled.

...

"Uh…yeah sure." Monokuma stuttered, surprised by the rare show of emotion. She didn't respond to pain, physical or mental, treating torture as a chore. It was no wonder even Monokuma would forget himself when faced with that unnatural smile.

"Which have you seen?" She asked.

"Can't remember the names too well." Probably for the best to avoid any copyright laws. "The last time was back when I babysat a bunch of spoiled brats…when not making me kill demons. I watched anime with them, while eating some nasty popcorn." He made a disgusted expression, like he could remember the taste…or taste at all.

That said…"Demons are real?"

"You bet." It technically wasn't a lie. Demons existed in everybody. Some just didn't mind letting them out in public.

"Maybe the outside world isn't so monotone. Interesting." She hummed.

"No. For the most part, that's about right." Monokuma couldn't be sure but…he felt an eeriness throughout the conversation. Like staring into a thick fog, unable to make out a foreign shape in the distance. Monokuma walked closer, a wind of curiosity spurring him on from behind "What about fiction makes is so great?"

"How should I explain?" Her antennae-like hair twitched, reminding Monokuma of a dog wagging their tail whenever they were happy…he kinda wished he didn't make dinner out of that old mutt.

"To start, you and brother are right about me. I'm plain. I don't think it's possible to change that about myself. Although, I'm not sure I totally understand myself either, so I might be talking nonsense."

"No no no, you're spot on." This girl had the charm and intrigue of a rock. But…he was beginning to think this rock had a few more cracks than he'd initially believed.

"I've seen countless fiction." Some dating back to the 1980s. None extending past 2009 "Some are mindless entertainment, others fetishizations. Or on the other side of the spectrum, the diamonds that tell a compelling story." She hugged her knees, eyes teeming with uncharacteristic vitality. "I've learned all the tropes. All the motions the characters go through, in all genres. If you quoted a random reference, I'd catch it. But I don't ever get tired of watching. I don't think I ever could."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Cooping herself up in her room time and again is what _brought_ him here.

She continued, disregarding the interruption. "Even the most cliché anime has charm; each and every one, their adventures and struggles…it's all so vibrant and captivating to me."

Monokuma listened to the monologue, approving of the girl's passion. Now he just needed to channel it to something useful, like despair. Confirming that, he motioned to leave the room.

"I forgot to say thank you…for letting me outside." The brunette continued.

Her gratitude turned heads. His, to be precise. "…I thought you hated it."

"That's a bit far, I'm just not too interested. Now I feel a bit more justified in my opinion." She said, eyes glued to the screen and back facing the bear "I'm boring. And so are you, and my brother. I'm sure everyone else is too, excluding those demons maybe. Although, I may not like them either."

Slowly, amidst the fog, Monokuma felt the unseen slither around his legs, preventing him from taking another step.

"Hey, Mona. Do you think you're the protagonist of your world? Is there anything more important than yourself? What about the SHSL Despair or the SHSL Hope? With their deaths, do you think the world would stop?"

Question after question sprung forth despite the animal's lack of a response. It became clear that she was spouting rhetoric.

"The main characters get to have these colorful worlds revolve around them, and when the series ends, everything _else_ ends with it. Can you imagine the entire world ending just because _your_ journey's over?"

"…"

"I want to emulate them. I'd be satisfied if I became half-as-interesting as they are." She responded to his earlier rebuke, leaving Monokuma unsure if it was out of spite or she was running out of vocabulary. He'd never once witnessed use that many words in a sentence or carry a conversation this long.

It was creepy, if he could be downright honest for once.

"If I could, I'd make this entire world a work of fiction, for me, the protagonist. The sun would rise when I woke and fall when I slept. What could be more meaningful than that?" She tilted her head backwards to face him.

Grey. Compared to her mother's electrifying blue irises, hers were a duller color of blue, nearly grey.

SHSL Despair herself preached that despair peaked when hope existed in the people's hearts, even during the finale of the killing school life. Thus, Monokuma wouldn't allow himself to doubt that even the most demented of the remnants of despair held a twinkle of hope.

To put it another way, it could also be said that the absence of hope didn't necessarily result in despair. Komaru Naegi's disappointing development in Towa City was proof if nothing else.

Monokuma had known average people in the billions, and he'd also known as many entrenched in their own selfishness. Yet this girl put them all to shame. Meek, plain, unassuming, un-reflective. She was neither an offender nor achiever. She lacked spirit, lacked aspiration, lacked foresight, lacked talent, lacked empathy, lacked hatred, lacked sense.

Lacking Lacking Lacking Lacking. She lacked too much for a human. Even compared to Mukuro Ikusaba, she was _lacking. _At least the elder despair sibling could be trusted to put a knife in someone and succeed.

But Monokuma had never once gleamed the light of hope in this girl in over a decade. She was a hole in reality that devoured light and darkness together yet could never change its own achromatic design.

For all her words and analogies, Monokuma was more than adept enough to see through her narcissism, even if the girl herself wasn't consciously aware.

'It wouldn't do if she were going off and die alone, because her worthlessness wouldn't vanish as long as the world continued. In other words, her wish is, if at all possible, for everything to end alongside her. That was her interpretation of a protagonist; the most important person in the world.'

However…"I'm happy spending the rest of my life here, watching."

She lacked spirit and aspiration. Possessing neither the drive nor emotion to make that fondest wish a reality. She was satisfied not to rock the boat and let her dreams remain dreams.

But…what if that wasn't the case?

The SHSL Despair also said that humans obsessed with their philosophy had an uncanny ability to attract others. That trait was in part, how she ended the world. And indeed, those who had saved it held similar qualities. Makoto Naegi, Izuru Kamukura, Kyosuke Munakata, among others.

All had stood at the top of the world order at one point or another, possessing a powerful charisma; the presence and strength of will to make others align themselves with you.

Monokuma didn't feel any charisma in Tsumugi, far from it. But he felt strength, one more heinous than any of theirs.

"Hey, Mona. If you're not busy, come sit down and watch with me." She patted the floor besides her.

Monokuma's legs moved themselves, sat besides her on the floor, side-eyeing at the girl.

A stranger might see an unfortunate child wearing a faint, gentle smile.

On the other hand, he - who had witnessed the terrors of Despair, worshiped and deified her – saw the fog clear and in front of him was a devil in flesh and blood, just waiting for an excuse to wake up.

* * *

**December 2030**

**Monday, 1:11 am**

"Heya, sis." Kokichi barged into the room.

Tsumugi stared, eyes darkening with suspicion. "What is it? I-I don't want any trouble."

"Why are you so perceptive when it comes to me?" He whistled innocently.

"Because you never come to my room unless you need something. And whenever you're looking for help…" She trailed off.

"That's only cuz I _know_ you really love your personal space…but sis, don't you get tired of this tiny room?" He dived onto her bed, kicking his legs up, back and forth. "If you wanted, you could explore the whole world."

"Not interested."

"That's exactly what I thought you'd say. Unless it's fiction, you just don't give a shit." She was having déjà vu.

"Mona already lectured me about it."

"Bet he had no luck." He singsonged, imagining Monokuma's frustration. "But I've always wonder why you stop there. Ever thought of buying merchandise? I hear they sell a ton of goodies online."

"And whose money would I use?" Not factoring how their internet access was severely limited, courtesy of Monokuma. It appeared Kokichi couldn't be stopped by those firewalls.

"Oh, so you _are_ interested."

"Not really."

"Too bad. I'm still staying." He whined. "Try Monokuma's money. He's gotta be getting cash from somewhere.." Not that any of them had ever seen Mona carry a credit card. "…Note to self, search through Mona's stuff."

"Don't. I'm getting a headache just thinking about how that'll turn out." She rubbed her temples.

"Okay, then how about getting a job?"

"You think Mona'd let me?" She asked, eyebrows raised at the inane proposition.

"Fuck no. Were you dropped as a baby?" Kokichi barked

"Yes. We both were." Mona said it all the time.

"I was just testing ya." The boy rolled on the covers, reminding his sister of a black cat. Given the many myths associated with that brand of species, misfortune was sure to follow. "You wouldn't have to worry about Mona at all…if you escaped."

"…Escape?" What a foreign word, with even stranger connotations. In all her life, she'd never once thought of running away. "I'll pass. I don't have a reason to leave."

"Eh? I didn't think you were a masochist."

"I think it would be tougher to live elsewhere."

"But you'd also have more freedom. I'll cut to the chase, I'm outta here in 3 days." Kokichi sat upright on the bed and looked her in the eye and continued "That means you won't have me around to pick up the slack."

Pick up the slack. Who was he kidding? "It'll be more than slack. If Mona finds you missing, he's going to flip, and_ I'll_ be the one he'll vent on."

"Ugh, gotta make it all about you. What an awful person, this sister of mine." Kokichi wailed, mock tears falling from his eyes that vanished in an instant. "I'm still leaving though."

"Don't." She begged.

"I will, and nothing you can do will stop me."

"You don't think I'll tell Mona?"

"I know you won't _because_…" A dark shadow covered his face and "I'd make your life hell! In fact, I might just go nuts after he'd gotten through with me. Enough that I wouldn't mind killing you. Ah, maybe I should just skip those steps if you're gonna tattle and go straight to the gutting."

A fearsome threat, one she believed Kokichi could act on. However, her sense of self-preservation was too stunted to be bothered by the provocation. "Then why are you even talking to me? Just leave already."

Kokichi's face returned to normal, as he relaxed his arms overhead. "Filial affection. I'd feel kinda bad, leaving you all alone in the hands of a monster. I thought I'd at least give you a shot at ditching this dump too."

She shook her head. No matter what she did, she was in for a hassle. It was like he'd predicted the flow of their conversation in advance. He did that often…actually, he did that _all the time_.,as if Tsumugi was an open book to be read. "Hey…can you read my mind?"

…

Kokichi doubled over laughing "I might just miss this. I doubt…I hope I'll never come across someone as oblivious as you again!" He said, as if they were parting ways already. "Well, I knew you would. I predicted it after all."

"…You really _are_ an esper?" Sister covered her head, a vain attempt at shielding her thoughts.

"No. Or maybe, fuck if I know." He seemed unsure himself. "It's tough to explain. You, Monokuma, everybody I meet gets really predictable after I spend enough time with them. Guess I'm just waaay too smart!"

"Does Mona know?"

"I try not to let it show much and play along, hiding my power level for when I really need it…but if you've seen through me, there might not have been much point…And _even then_ Mona still manages to surprise me sometimes, the rotten jerk."

"In other words…"

"Yup, I already know you'll say yes. Because you've got no attachment to this place. If you're here, or anywhere else on this mudball we call Earth, you wouldn't give a rat's ass."

"Even if that's true, hearing you say it out loud…is depressing."

* * *

Girl B: I'm thinking of running away from home.

Girl A: So risqué! Why? Spirit of adventure?

Girl B: My brother's dragging me along.

Girl A: Good bro. But are you fine with that?

Girl B: I don't mind either way.

Girl A: Then go for it and enjoy that fresh air! You need it, girl!

Girl B: …Thanks.

Girl A: That Mona guy…he going to come after you?

Girl A: You better sneak away quietly.

Girl B: I don't think that's an option…knowing my brother, he wouldn't leave without saying a proper goodbye.

Girl A:…

Girl A: Still…Just upping and leaving is huge. Have you planned things out?

Girl B: No.

Girl A:...Do you at least have relatives to stay with?

Girl B: No.

Girl A: Yikes! What're you going to do?

Girl B: Don't worry about me, my brother will manage somehow. But, I don't think we'll be able to keep talking like this.

Girl A: That's true…Woah, is this goodbye?

Girl B: It might be.

Girl B: Probably. I doubt finding internet connection will be easy.

Girl A: Up and leaving like that. I think I know how Mona feels.

Girl A: Or will feel. The difference being that I'm not an asshole.

Girl B: About that, I wanted to thank you.

Girl B: For being my friend for all this time.

Girl A: OMG, you're so precious.

Girl A: But I don't think I did too much. Just listened.

Girl B: That was enough. Without you, I think I might've ended up a different person than I am now.

Girl A: And what would that be?

Girl B: If I only had Mona and my brother, I'd become a person who wouldn't be able to communicate with anyone.

Girl A: So…like a shut-in? Not much different if you ask me.

Girl A: That didn't come out right. Sorry!

Girl B: No. I would have shut myself off from everything completely. I wouldn't speak to or think of anyone else as human.

Girl A: …

Girl B: Again, thank you.

_Girl B signed off at December 22nd 2030 – 6:04 pm_


	5. Baby's First ' '

**December 25th, 2030**

**Thursday, 5:17 pm**

The living room was rendered an unseemly mess. The couch suffered the worst, having been torn to ribbons by mechanical claw. The walls fared little better. The TV somehow managed to escape unscathed.

"Could you kids _puhleaze_ explainwhatthefuckthisisallaboutbeforeislaughteryou!" Mona said, hardly threatening in his current predicament.

"Gonna have to slow down there, gramps. You might hurt your back." If it wasn't currently detached from his head and lying on the basement floor. Kokichi snickered, spinning the Monokuma head like a basketball in one hand.

It hadn't been easy incapacitating the bear. The plan was simple; with Mugi distracting Mona, Kokichi moved to decapitate his guardian using a bladed weapon. Unfortunately, Kokichi'd underestimated the metal Mona was made of and was only able to leave an opening in its neck.

Cue a little cat and mouse or bear and human chase for about 15 minutes, before Monokuma received a shock to the neck injury , courtesy of Tsumugi's taser.

They'd managed to short circuit the robot and knock him out. Afterwards, the two dragged him to the basement, gearing to finish the job before Mona woke up, using one of his favorites (and fortunately unused!) toys – The guillotine.

"Sis and I decided it was time for us to leave the nest, take flight, spread our wings and…hey, know any more bird references?"

"Fly the coop?"

"Yeah, that works."

"Too bad for you that humans can't fly." Monokuma growled.

"That's prejudice, Mona."

"You're right. How about you put me back together, so I can put _it_ to the test, **by throwing you off the roof.**"

"Wah….WAAAAAAAAAAH! Sis, Mona's bullying me!" Kokichi cried loudly in front of Monokuma. The bear unable to filter out the noise without arms to cover its ears.

The bluenette in question just walked by the room, emptying a large cannister of oil. The liquid cascading and flooding the floor, leaving a pungent stench in the house.

"I slave away for over 14 years caring for you brats and this is the thanks I get?!"

"Yeah…it's not extravagant enough is it? Setting the house on fire." Kokichi's lips thinned "To tell you the truth, I could have left days ago, but I needed to spend time thinking about just how I could get some good payback for all the good service you've done for us." He scrambled or hours on the end, thinking of the worst possible pain he could inflict on Monokuma. The problem? "You're a machine, you don't feel anything. It's not fair."

"_Now who's prejudiced?_" Mona bit back.

"Pfft, it's not like robots have rights." Kokichi sneered. "I could turn you over to the feds, but I don't like the idea. You're _ours_."

"D'aaaw, you _do_ care." Mona smiled.

"Yup. Which is why I settled on the next best thing. We'll just destroy you, along with everything else here. You'll literally be going out with a bang!"

"…If I didn't want to strangle ya right now, I'd be admiring your good taste in executions." Mono's red eye glowed menacingly.

"Brother. Do you know where the matches are?" Tsumugi head poked out from the kitchen.

"I dunno." Kokichi shrugged and looked at Mona "Do you?"

"Bottom drawer." The bear so helpfully replied.

"Bottom drawer!" Kokichi repeated.

"Thank you, Mona." Sis called out

Mona sighed. "Think it'll be easy surviving in the outside world with no experience?"

"Not my problem. I just needed help taking you down. What she does after this is up to her."

"I was talking about you." The monochrome robot clarified.

Kokichi scrunched his face, while his sister approached. "I've got connections. Thanks for not being a stickler about letting me stay out at night. Bet most kids' parents are stiffer about curfew."

"Not like you ever had one." Mona grinned.

For that, Kokichi had no retort.

"You kids aren't bad. I'm actually proud of you for coming up with this. I'll tell you not many of the old killing game brats had the cojones to come after me directly (god rest their souls)…which is why it pains me to separate like this." A wicked smile crossed the killer machine's face "So how about I give you guys one last parting gift."

"Pass." The two said. Nothing good could come of _his_ generosity.

"Really? I always thought you wanted to know about SHSL Despair." Mona baited them.

"…"

"As a graduation present, I'll let you go up to my room. I'll lead the way."

"Not buying it. You've probably booby trapped the place." Kokichi argued.

"Well that's just a risk you'll definitely take."

Kokichi creased his eyebrows. "What makes you sure?"

As if awaiting that question, Monokuma's grim pleasure peaked.

"In there's a photo of your dear mom and dad."

* * *

**December 25****th**** 2016**

**Wednesday, 4 am**

11 students were sprawled outside the infirmary doors of Hope's Peak Academy. Each exuding various degrees of agitation and concern, but none moreso than the boy in the green hoodie.

Makoto Naegi paced back and forth, his visage haunted by the screams coming from inside the room. Two hands planted on both sides of his shoulders, holding him in place.

"Settle down, Makoto." "Yeah dude, you're making _our_ blood pressure skyrocket just watching you." Aoi Asahina and Leon Kuwata spoke up from behind

"B-B-But, what if something goes wrong? I think I heard shouts." Makoto said, his bones and muscles rigid and tight that the flailing of his arms came off as robotic.

"So did we, but that's normal with child birth. I'm sure she'll be just fine." Sayaka Maizono gave him much needed reassurance. A girl would know more about the process than he did.

"However, I do understand Naegi's trepidation. The delivery process aside, our choice of medical staff…leaves a lot to be desired." Celestia Ludenberg commented, her mask of indifference as unfailing as ever.

Makoto shivered, his blood boiling once again. "I'm sorry." He stuttered.

"What are you apologizing to us for?" Mondo Owada's booming voice was heard next, the biker leader's back to the wall. "_You're the one_ who'll need all the help he can get after the kids get here."

'After…' "Yeah." The weight of those words were heavy, but they also kept him grounded.

Hifumi Yamada nodded, agreeing with the delinquent. "That's the way, Owada-dono. Let's not get pessimistic: Our 2 perfectionists are in there. Therefore, even if we have to rely on…Hagakure-dono." Everyone shuddered collectively. "I'm sure ▇▇▇▇▇ will be alright."

The doujin author's words while sensible, did not fully convince the skeptics of the group. Particularly Toko Fukawa. "W-We're putting our faith in the weed junkie. I-If master wasn't there, this'd be game over."

Several groans emanated in the hall.

"Hagakure's mother is a nurse and supposedly, he has been taught to…an unknown degree. There's nobody here with better medical field experience than him." Sakura Ogami said, her composed figure serving to provide security for the students. "Still, a legitimate hospital would be far preferable."

"I-It's not like we have any choice. We can't leave, and we don't even know if any hospitals are running since the tragedy started." Chihiro Fujisaki replied. The short boy being the second most nervous person in the group.

"Hey Hey hey, didn't Hifumi _just_ say to toss out the bad mojo?" Aoi roared.

"I agree. We're moments away from celebrating and we won't ruin it by talking about the tragedy." Sayaka said, then tossing the luckster a chastising look. "B-u-t …I distinctly remember telling you be careful now that we're locked in the school didn't I?"

"…My bad." Makoto drooped, feeling a nauseating wave of guilt pass through him.

"You know….It's been almost 9 months and I _still_ can't get over Makoto scoring with the hottest babe I've ever laid eyes on. I dunno whether to hate, pity or envy you, dude." Leon remarked, the wonder dancing in his tone.

The entire group, bar Chihiro and Naegi, stared at Leon, glaring with disgust and disappointment.

""Shut up, Leon.""

The doors slammed open. Byakuya Togami in his casual suit attire walked out, taking off a set of translucent gloves. "Indeed. I can hear you clowns even from in there."

Before anyone else could respond, Makoto rushed over, leaving barely an inch between himself and the blonde. "Togami-kun! How's ▇▇▇▇▇? What about the delivery? Did anything go wrong-"

"Get away from me!" Togami palmed the brunet's face, creating distance between them. Usually, the heir's irritation would be unwelcoming for…just about everyone whose name wasn't Toko Fukawa…but now, it implied normality. Which meant…

"The delivery was a complete success. Shocking, I know, but as I – Byakuya Togami – oversaw the process…there are no complications as of now." Cries of newborns from inside the room punctuated his statement. "I can't believe I had to demean myself to the level of a common _midwife_."

"Move! I want to see them!" Asahina shoved Byakuya out of the way.

"Get back out there. You can't just-"

"Move it, moneybags."

Just as Byakuya motioned to stop Hina, Mondo pushed through…and so did everyone else at that point.

"What do you all think you're doing?" Kyoko Kirigiri said, forming a one-woman barrier against the wall of teenagers peering behind her, captivated by the twins carried in Yasuhiro Hagakure's arms.

"ADORABLE!" "Wow!" "Can I hold them?!" Aoi, Chihiro and Sayaka cooed.

"How tiny. Be sure to add extra dosages of protein to their milk." Sakura advised.

"First? Be quiet. Second? Absolutely not, to _everything_. The twins need to be treated with delicacy." Kyoko commanded

"You're lettin' Hiro hold them." Let it be known that this was the closest Mondo Owada would ever get to winning an argument against Kyoko Kirigiri.

"…Be that as it may. Hagakure has…better…_qualifications_ than the rest of us…Just this one time." Everyone could see just how painfully Kyoko struggled, every cell her body fighting against admitting that fact. "Sakura."

"There will be plenty of time for us to play with the children later. Let us convene in the cafeteria to finish preparing the celebration." Sakura urged the others. One by one, they fell out of the room, some giving Makoto props on their way out.

Only Kyoko and Hiro remained.

"You're bearing a heavy responsibility now, Makoto." The detective gave him a fierce glare.

Makoto gulped, but didn't look away. "Yeah…and I won't run away from it."

"Naturally. I'd never forgive you otherwise." Kyoko's stare softened, a tiny smile surfacing and then vanishing as fast as it came. "By the way, have you seen my father?"

"Not since this morning." Makoto replied.

"I see. I'll go to his office and report the good news." With that, the lavender-haired girl followed the others.

Makoto motioned towards the oldest student in the school. In Hiro's arms were [his children]. Twins, a girl and a boy, each of them more beautiful and fragile than anything he'd ever seen. How surreal.

"Want to hold em, little' dude? Uh…guess I can't call you little anymore." Hiro said.

"C-C-Can I?" His voice cracked.

"Why do _you_ need permission?" Hiro chuckled. "But um…I think you should calm down a bit first."

"I'm calm!"

Hiro raised his eyebrow. "Deep breaths, Makoto."

The younger boy inhaled and exhaled deeply. After a minute, he felt his nerves calming, if slightly. "Okay, I'm good." He smiled

"Atta boy." Hiro laughed, and made the transition.

Makoto forced himself to stop shaking one the babies were in his arms. He also stopped breathing, but that part was neither necessary, nor voluntary. He was a klutz by nature, but right now, he couldn't make any mistakes.

The luckster felt like he was holding two soft, whimpering and all too vulnerable extensions of himself. He found a balance, squeezing enough that he wouldn't let go, but not tightly enough to break them.

Hiro palmed his shoulder, catching Makoto's attention. The clairvoyant pointed towards a bed surrounded by transparent blinds.

Makoto nodded, moving his feet while Hiro exited the door. The brunet walked through the blinds, and stared at his partner, covered by a white blanket. Her eyes were closed. Her strawberry blonde hair, normally tied in pig-tails, flowed and scattered past her shoulders, reminding Makoto of how long it really was.

"Hey…" He first called out to her in a near whisper.

No response.

"A-Are you awake?" He said, slightly louder, only to meet the same result. Worried, he tried again and again until he panicked and screamed.

"Jun-"

"Pfft" He was interrupted by a giggle. Her mouth twitching upwards and shoulders shaking. Seeing her cover was blown, the blond opened her eyes, laughing openly.

"…What are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

It feels like a dream.

"Capturing a once in a life time moment. I felt like acting out one of those clichés where the mom bites the big one in childbirth and daddy has to raise the kids alone." She giggled, recalling his intense anxiety "I call them cliché, but man, those films are fucking comfy!"

Makoto sighed in exasperation. "If you can pull pranks, you're fine." He mumbled, feeling like an idiot for that overreaction.

"Yup, all the moaning's done so we can finally have some peace and quiet~…is what I'd like to say, but it doesn't look like we'll be getting much for a while." Her gaze turned to the babies. They were silent now, but would no doubt be raising hell very soon.

"I-I can't believe I'm a dad. Komaru will freak, while mom and dad…will _definitely_ kill me." He could imagine their surprised faces and Komaru collapsed on the floor.

"Let em try. I'm not willing to let go of you just yet." ▇▇▇▇▇ wore a Cheshire grin.

"Me too." He blushed.

She nodded when Makoto asked if she wanted to hold the children. His hands shook with excitement and nervousness when he passed onto her.

▇▇▇▇▇ smiled warmly, shifting to the side, to make space for the twins.

Watching the three of them together like that felt like a dream, and he wanted to cry.

In fact he kind of was.

"Cute."

"I know! They're the cutest I've ever seen." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"I was talking about you." She said, catching him off-guard and adoring his rosy cheeks. "The way you're all frizzed out, it's like _you're_ the one going through labor."

"Lame…huh?"

"Yup, but I like that side of you." She said, lightly ruffling the children's hair. "Hey, Makoto. What do you think their future will be like?"

Makoto folded his arms, thinking to himself.

"I wonder what they'll grow to be. I don't think I'd want them to have kids at our age, but I'm totally raising our daughter to grow up like me. No offense, Makoto, but you're a fashion failure." She said.

"None taken…I think. But I'd like them to have some of my qualities too." He scratched his cheek.

"Liiiiike?"

Makoto coughed. "My optimism?" It was about the only thing he had going for him.

"That's all?" She laughed, then looked to their son, with a teasing smirk. "If he's lucky, he'll get daddy's full package."

A beet red Makoto covered his face in his hands. "Not in front of them."

"Your call." She sighed. "But…what about the tragedy?"

"Huh?" He blinked at the sudden shift in tone.

"If we're thinking about their future. We'll have to think about that too."

It had already been a year and there were only signs of escalation in violence. Friends and families turned against each other, murdering one another. "I can't say. I'm not in control of what's going out side but…I won't let any harm come their way. If the fighting won't stop by itself, then…I'll make it stop." He clutched his jeans. "I'll create a bright future where they can live normal lives in peace."

"But, what if they don't want peace or normality?" ▇▇▇▇▇ countered.

Makoto squinted, waiting for an explanation…but none came. ▇▇▇▇▇ just stared, waiting for an answer. "I…don't really understand what you're trying to say, but…that's for them to decide. However, I'll be right there by their side, paving the way for their future."

"My hero~." She cooed.

"You're messing with me again, aren't you?"

"A little." She wrapped her arm around the twins.

Speaking of which…

"So…we still haven't decided…their names." They really should have chosen beforehand, but she kept putting it off.

"Let me sleep on it. Tomorrow, I'll tell you for sure."

Makoto nodded "N-No rush. You must be really tired."

"Says the boy who's been too worked up to sleep the past 3 days."

"….I'm sorry." He said, guiltily.

"Again…Makoto, I'm the one who wanted to do it with you…and I don't regret it." She said weekly, her eyes closing for a moment.

He pushed past the sudden drowsiness, needing to express exactly how he felt. He didn't regret what they did either, because "I love you."

▇▇▇▇▇ fully expected those words, wearing neither a smile nor a frown. She gazed at him blankly and moved her lips. "…I-"

Whatever her words, Makoto hadn't been able to hear as he collapsed onto the side of the bed. It hadn't just been Makoto. If one walked around the school, they would find the rest of class 78 either fallen asleep or just barely holding onto consciousness.

All but one. A lone soldier made her entrance into the infirmary. "Sleeping gas has been mixed into the air filtration, as per your orders." Mukuro Ikusaba said.

"Could you…have been any…slower. I was just about to commit social suicide." The younger sister whined.

Mukuro, wore a mask to shield herself from the gas. It would be pointless if everyone was knocked out. The killing school life would never commence if so.

But…

"What's with that look, nee-san?" The blonde said, meeting her the raven-haired girl's own stare.

"This…_they_ weren't part of the plan." She pointed at twins "What are you going to do with them?"

▇▇▇▇▇ shook her head in disappointment, only moments away from sleep. "Jealousy only makes you look even uglier, Mukuro."

…

"Can you still go on with the killing game like this?"

"You mean can I have Makoto killed just like all the others?" The fashionista let out a cruel smile. "Of course. Why would I stop such a fun plan I worked so hard on for 2 years, just _for this loser_?"

Mukuro didn't flinch at the response. She should have, and it was curious why she didn't. After all. "I only started dating him to see your despair, yknow?" Mukuro's crush on Makoto was clear as day and ▇▇▇▇▇ wanted to take advantage of it, to turn that hope into despair. "I'm wondering if it worked. Are you seething internally right now…or are you happy that your 2-favorite people in the world shagged and popped out a few babies?"

Mukuro's eyes narrowed.

Getting closer…. "I'll have you know that surprisingly, he was the best I've ever had. Lucky indeed. He'd have rocked your world!" She said, vulgarly. "Maybe it's not too late. While he's still asleep, have your way with him. Not like I'd be able to stop you. That too, could be pretty despairing."

She wanted to see Mukuro lash out. Her older sister could even kill her. _Kill them._ Just imagine, the two precious jewels being taken out of the world as quickly as they arrived. The pains she went through, all for nothing.

The despair!

"You're wrong, ▇▇▇▇▇ -chan." Mukuro…said.

The model blinked, taken aback by the soldier's reply. Let it be known that it took a LOT to surprise her.

"It's painful watching you do this to yourself." Mukuro continued, gazing at her sister with what was indeed pity. It was shameful, not unlike watching you loved one form an unhealthy addiction, unable to escape even with so many hands reaching out for her to take. In this instance, the other 4 people in this room.

Mukuro turned her back to the bed, walking away in slow steps. "I'll take everyone to their rooms. While you're asleep, please think about this killing game one more time. And then, think about what you really want, nee-san. Though Mukuro said she'd return the students to their quarters, she'd left Makoto behind, his head resting awkwardly on the bed, and his hands sprawled out in front.

"By the way." Mukuro stopped before exiting, casting her sister one last look. "Happy Birthday." Mukruo closed the door behind her.

What…was that? This sense of defeat? ▇▇▇▇▇ felt humiliated. Not in the despairing way either. It was a disappointing sensation, and for once, it wasn't geared towards Mukuro.

The model turned her head weakly. The light, faint snoring of the children hastening her exhaustion. It was surprising she lasted this long. Maybe because she was mentally prepared…

Using what little strength she had left, ▇▇▇▇▇ snuggled against the twins, pulling them close.

That disappointing sister of hers really didn't get it. "I've already thought long and hard what I want…what I have to do." Like any mother and lover, she wanted what she thought was best for her family.

Her hands reached for Makoto's, grasping his fingers in hers. "And what could be better than the height of despair?" The Super High School Level Despair cackled at the thought of granting the ones she loved more than anyone else a pleasure that even she didn't deserve to experience.

That Christmas morning, on December 25th, she sang Kokichi and Tsumugi's first lullaby.


	6. Innocent Sin

"See ya, Mona! I'll make sure to treat every robot I come across like shit in your memory!" Were Kokichi's final goodbyes.

The twins walked down the long road, leaving behind the home they'd set aflame with their own hands. The fire spread along the greenery, incinerating much more than intended. Forcing them to actually run quite a distance to escape.

"We're free!" Kokichi jumped in excitement

"Looks that way." Mugi was the same as ever.

"Think Mona liked this send off?"

"Enough to leave us a present." She gazed at Monokuma's gift with raw confusion…a photo graph of the two most unlikely people in the world…their parents. An unmistakably beautiful woman with an impish smile wrapped her arms around the neck of a flustered spiky-haired boy. "Here you go." She handed the picture off to Kokichi.

Kokichi refused. "Nah, you keep it. A picture like that would turn heads crazy. I don't think I've got the self-restraint to resist scanning that thing and putting on the web for everyone to see."

"When you put it that way, it sounds like that would be your intention from the start."

"Guilty as charged." Kokichi said, walking ahead. "But really…those two are our parents? Was Mona fucking with us?"

"I think you'd be better at discerning lies than me."

"Fair. It's probably true. Throwing a curveball like that at the end is definitely Mona's style. Hahaha…" His face crinkled as he burst out in boisterous, cynical laughter.

Tsumugi couldn't blame him. It all sounded like a bad cosmic joke. "What'll you do now?" Mugi asked, trying to keep pace with the smaller boy. Kokichi was never one without a plan, he'd likely thought several steps past this point.

"First, my crew and I'll hit up the nearest city, gradually dumping out all of Mona's hidden stash from the ATMs. Making it harder to track." Kokichi held out a bank card, one of the items he'd swiped from Monokuma's room. The bear confessed to storing up an obscene amount of money. Enough that they could live frivolously for the rest of their lives and still have enough to pass on to their children and grandchildren.

Kokichi had other plans though "Then I'll use the money to create my own organization…" Gleeful and giddy, Kokichi spun around like a child. His stature going far in selling that illusion. "I'll start off small, quiet-like, building D.I.C.E into a real super secret organization by climbing the ladders of the underworld." It'd be easy. The Tragedy had left an innumerable number of cracks in the social structure, just begging to be filled. He was tired of losers. His dream would take root in a matter of years and then… "This world will belong to me." Kokichi spread his arms wide, laughing maniacally.

Mugi took his insanity in stride, her hands resting on her thighs. Moderately impressed, her mouth formed an 'o'. "A world ruled by brother. I don't think it would last very long, but it could be worthwhile."

"You bet. Next time you see me, I'll have 10 000 followers. Nishishi." Kokichi relaxed, his hands folded overhead.

"…Next time?" Mugi tilted her head.

Kokichi stopped, turning back to face her, his finger perched on his lip. "Oh, didn't I make that clear? We're parting ways right here."

…

"Why?" Mugi asked, struggling to come to terms with Kokichi's directness. Hadn't they been getting along a second ago?"

"I'm not going to be shackled anymore, not by Mona or you." Kokichi faced her with a steady, indecipherable stare.

Me?

"This shouldn't be a problem for you anyway, Mugi. Haven't you always told me to leave you alone? Well, Geniekichi's here to grant your wish."

"…Why are you only mentioning this now?" Mugi rubbed her other arm, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was quickly taking.

"_Because_ if I told you before, you wouldn't have helped me get payback on Mona, of course. Escaping was one thing, but I needed Mona's resources." Kokichi admitted, shamelessly, placing the bank card in his pocket.

She didn't miss me the implication.

"You used me…" Tsumugi surmised.

"Don't be so dramatic, it's not your style. Whether you become a nomad or just keel off somewhere, it's not like you actually care, right?" Kokichi shrugged. "Either way, it's not my problem anymore. See ya, sis."

A smile full of mischief (terribly like the woman in the photograph), a wave, a goodbye and Kokichi…walked away. It was such a sudden, half-hearted send-off that anyone in her position would think it a prank.

And she did. Kokichi lied, tricked and went back on his word constantly. A pathological liar to the core. Tsumugi fully expected he'd spontaneously return and admit everything he said had been no more than a lie. She believed that even when she couldn't see his back in the distance anymore.

She didn't know long she'd waited on the crossroads for reality to sink in.

Kokichi was long gone and wasn't coming back, in all likelihood.

"Haaaa…" Tsumugi exhaled, head moving upwards, taking in the darkened skies that seemed to expand endlessly, in every direction. "He really left."

Tsumugi had no plan. Kokichi would normally have taken charge, with her following behind. "What'll I do now?"

It went without saying that there was no one around to answer. Mugi craned her neck backwards, her house was far off in the distance, but the smoke was clear as day. That would be gone too.

A secret sensation welled up inside. Her chest was heavy, and it felt like she was drowning.

"Haaa…." Again, she inhaled and exhaled loudly. The action failing to alleviate this unfamiliar discomfort.

Tsumugi knew it would pass away in time, she'd accumulated many unpleasant experiences in her 14 years of life, and with it many kinds of pain. The girl wasn't hardened enough to squash her emotions, but she could ignore them until the eventual habituation. Indeed, this time, this feeling, wouldn't be any different from the rest.

"I see. I'll go wherever I want and do as I please…I think." She bounced back with a statement summed up the entirety of her character. A bold claim topped off with a timid finish.

* * *

"Kokichi…this really alright? We don't mind if you bring someone new to the club." Said the overweight clown, dragging his luggage behind him

"For the 125th time, Larry. Mugi ain't coming with us." Kokichi said, the only one among D.I.C.E who didn't really have any baggage with him. To be fair, even if he did, he'd make somebody else carry it.

"Man, even for you, that's messed up. You should have at least split half the money with her. You really okay leaving her with nothing?"

"Hoho. Then would you be willing to work overtime to make up for that split difference, Dai-chan? You might as well marry her if you care that much."

The purple-haired boy tuned out the virgin spluttering from Daichi that came immediately.

"Kokichi we're not joking." The beach-blonde girl said. D.I.C.E is a family. If you're going to leave yours behind like that, how do we trust that you won't drop us like a sack of potatoes down the line?"

"You're so smart, Kei-chan." Kokichi praised his favorite. Mainly because Kei was the only other member with an actually functioning brain besides himself. Then there were those tits! "Hehehe"

"Be serious."

"Well you're wrong there." Kokichi snapped, switching gears to straight-laced. "On two points to be exact: First I'm dead serious…and second, you don't know a thing about my sister. You wouldn't be wasting your time with pity if you did."

"Why don't you tell us then?"

"To start, I'm not giving her any money because she'd have no idea what to do with it. She'd end up losing it…or worse!" Kokichi rubbed his forehead, not wanting to think of the possibilities.

"And?" Daichi asked.

* * *

**December 27th 2030**

**Saturday, 11:26**

Tsumugi snaked through the shady streets. A white sundress, pale white skin, dark blue-hair, and most of all, the dull lifeless expression stuck out in the alleys teeming with street lamps, neon lights and people. None appeared honest at a glance and none remotely her age.

Not that the bluenette looked. Not even the venues that displayed signs forward such as "Sex Dolls" or "Hooks" garnered so much as a glance. The girl wasn't staring at anything, not even.

"Must be lost." One of the many onlookers said. They were wrong, the term implied the subject had somewhere to go and wandered off the correct path. Mugi didn't even have a destination. For 2 days, she walked, not stopping, not sleeping.

A man stood in her path, big with a beer belly. His sharp eagle eyes targeted her, his knife pointed at her. His mouth moved, but it came across as gibberish. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to listen and surprisingly, it _wasn't_ because she'd neither eaten or drunk anything in days.

Tsumugi walked right past him, brushing against his side.

_'Why am I here?'_

Those thoughts plagued her endlessly. As did the hole in her chest, that just seemed to grow wider with every second…

Tsumugi tried to look down, to check if there was an actual hole in her body. Her motions were stymied, halted. The girl blinked wondering what was stopping her. She looked to her right side.

"Oh…" She whispered. A blade was perched on the back of her shoulder, the hilt sticking on an angle. Blood dripped slowly, the pink ooze falling on the floor.

Tsumugi stared at the pedestrians. Most of which walked by, paying no mind to the scene. It wasn't that they didn't notice, but that the sight of a girl being stabbed wasn't enough to disturb their everyday lives.

Those that did look either spared looks of pity or amusement. Yet among them, there were the experienced ones, perfectly sublimated into crime and no stranger to murder.

"I said hold it, Dumbass!"

Tsumugi turned back to see the giant towering over her. The knife formerly in his hand was lodged in her body.

"….Did you need something?" She asked, courteously

The casual tone earned a perplexed look from the man. "Give me that watch."

Tsumugi raised her right hand, confirming that the watch was still here. She had completely forgotten about it. Come to think of it, that man – the stranger on the playground…he was strange in the truest sense. Tsumugi didn't even know his name, and he surely hadn't known hers. Yet he approached her out of concern. The man was stern, scolding, but not unpleasant. He'd warned her that this watch could bring her trouble.

There was also that boy, who'd gone out of his way to play with her. She hadn't disliked his company, in hindsight. His mother…too had warned her about wandering alone.

"They…were probably good people." It was then that the bluenette first made the distinction between right and wrong. Even in the world that failed to gain her affection, she at least understood there were those more deserving of living in it. More admirable.

Tsumugi glanced around to the indolent onlookers and then at her attacker.

"What's with that look?"

Compared to them, this man was "Boring." Trash. Why was he even alive?

"What'd you say?!" The man lunged at her with his arm, reaching her throat.

* * *

"Mugi and I have never had a single fight as long as we've known each other." Kokichi confessed.

The stared at him skeptically, awaiting the timely "That was a lie!"

When none came, they knew he was serious. "Wow. I thought you guys had a screwed-up relationship. If you like each other so much that you never fought then you must get along better than any sibling I've ever heard of."

"What's the problem then?" Enji said, standing at 7 feet. Meanwhile Kokichi had just barely grown. Damn showoff.

Kokichi took solace in not having dumb a dumb afro, at least.

"No, you're wrong there too. The reason has nothing to do with our feelings. It's a lot more primal than that. It's also the biggest reason I cut ties with her." Kokichi explained. He would rather leave it at that, but with the intrigue he was getting, they'd probably bitch at him all day. It just isn't worth hiding at this point. "Mugi and I are opposites. The only reason we've never fought is because one of us backed out before it got that far." As they grew older, their opinions concretized, it became harder to end their arguments prematurely.

Kokichi saw the world through a mathematical lens. Every outcome was like an equation, and in the problem that was a confrontation between him and his sister.

"I can't predict a fight that ends with both of us coming out alive."

….

What happened next shocked all witnesses. The girl – less than half her opponent's size – plucked the knife from her shoulder and slashed at the man's wrists. He yelped in pain, stepping back to clutch his arm. Fortunately the wound was light

Mugi held the blade, a light kitchen knife stewed in pink. "I haven't seen my own blood since Mona..." Her eyes widened, remembering her caretaker's torture.

The ahoge stumbled onto another realization. She gazed at the wounded, where there was once confidence and anger. It was replaced by fear. The fear of death.

Tsumugi had seen this fear more times she could count, courtesy of the killing games. The despair that _always_ ensued when the participants knew they were about to die.

"Despair…Mona never stopped talking about it, relentlessly admiring it. Everything led back to despair, then…is that my reason for living?"

It must have been. Monokuma called them 'the successors to Despair'. Whether that was true…there was a prime opportunity to find out. Maybe she could find the joy of living through Mona's vision.

Her gaze held steady at her assailant – Someone like this, who would care if she broke him?

Tsumugi took a step forward, gripping the knife and poising it at the original owner. Her lips contorted into a menacing smile; a failed attempt at copying the demented bear. The man roared in indignation, lunging at her with his entire body. She sliced upwards at his extended arm. The other arm. In the same location, the wrists as soon as they were within reach. He fared better against the pain this time around, attempting to swing at her with a clenched fist, even from an awkward position. She nimbly ducked, the attacker hitting air, while she stepped forward. The girl made contact again, slicing at the man's chest…with her own, personal knife, drawn from underneath her clothing. The blade was much thinner than the kitchen knife. The slash was not deep enough to reach his heart, but enough to draw blood.

"AAAAH!" He yelled, staggering backwards as he landed on his rear.

She could see it so clearly now. The chattering teeth, the sweat from his brow, the loss of coherence…the despair in his eyes. Cognitive thought would vanish, leaving only an instinct for survival. Though he'd sustained no severe injuries, the cage of his heart had been battered. He would run in panic.

And so he did, crudely turning around, starting from a crawl and into a sprint.

(Of course he did. How many times had Mona made her watch similar scenes play out?)

Naturally, he wasn't allowed to leave yet. That wasn't nearly the amount she had suffered in the past. Tsumugi moved faster, slashing at the tendon in the man's leg, but not stopping, not until she zipped to his front. With her other knife, she struck at his chest.

He blocked with his arms, blood spraying into the air as steel met flesh again. The duo carried on like this, where the **_victim _**was forced to sacrifice his body to stave off death.

Meanwhile, the onlookers had watched – initially – with intrigue. The sudden change in the tides, a skirmish reminiscent of a goliath story (had the roles been switched perhaps). Some even cheered at the dubbed 'cockfight', their new momentary source of entertainment.

Others laughed at the girl's inexperience, despite armed with knives, she'd not made a single fatal blow up to that point. "Slow to catch on" "Not much practice" "She'll learn" "Get him, girlie." They mockingly commented at first. Only at first.

The experienced ones mentioned earlier, they were the first to realize what the girl was doing. It became obvious to the others soon after. It couldn't **_not_** have. It didn't matter if you were 8, 10, 20 or 30 or had the intelligence monkey, if you had a knife, you could easily kill a man. All you had to do was strike a vital or close to it.

But that girl…hadn't once taken a stab. It went beyond idiocy or incompetence.

_They understood_ when she danced, picking up speed as she zipped through the man's front, back and sides. _Slashing_. Then the eerie smile.

The sight was every bit horrific as it was captivating. The grace of a world class chef carefully selecting what parts on the body of meat to cut, all in order to optimize the taste.

The more frightened viewers were reminded of that old legend. Genocider Syo. A serial murderer who selected and executed her handsome male victims.

Tonight's victim had long plead for their help, but none could respond to the torture, trapped in their own abject fear. That is what was happening here. It wasn't murder or retribution. The girl just wanted to slowly play with him, right until the moment he died.

Tsumugi slashed, the knives had practically become extensions of her arms as she swung effortlessly.

Where does it hurt most?

*snip*

If you don't tell me, I won't know where to hit.

*snip*

It wasn't an act of sadism, but curiosity. A curiosity Tsumugi didn't actually voice to the man. What human would communicate with trash?

_'What am I doing here?'_

The hysterical screaming stopped, turning slow and sluggish. The finely bloodied slab of meat collapsed on the floor. Mugi quickly falling on top of him, continuing her handiwork.

_'Why was I born?'_

After a while….he stopped reacting. Stopped moving. But Tsumugi saw it. That moment when the last bit of life fled his body.

The girl's smile fell at the anti-climax. Not that she'd ever truly _been_ smiling. She stood, her clothes and body drenched in blood. She scanned the streets, receiving sheer terror exuding from whomever she laid eyes on.

Unlike before, nobody moved. They were frozen in place, mouths gaped, staring but not daring to meet her eyes. Fearing they would be targeted next.

"I don't get it, Mona." She walked over the corpse, doing as she did before. Wandering aimlessly, feeling neither pleasure nor regret.

"What'd you love about the despair of death so much?"

Even after Tsumugi had left, the crowd remained immobilized, afraid 'it' may return. For no _ordinary_ person could have been stabbed like that and felt nothing. None could move so gracefully, kill so brutally in public and then just disappear without fanfare, as if she had never been there at all

"That wasn't human."

Many knew of an urban legend in a nearby town. Tales of a ghost who stalked the night, skin pale as snow, wearing nothing but plain white, regardless of the season. Over the years, that story had circulated, becoming harmless fairytale, a joke amongst the people to pass the time.

Looking at the fallen man, eyes rolled in the back of his head, stained in a pool of his own blood, there was no comedy or harmlessness to be found.

"It was a devil."


	7. It's All in the Name

**September, 2034**

**Monday, 9:13 am**

"Wake up, last of the accursed Monokuma."

With a shock of electricity, the lights came back on. Monokuma in all his bodiless glory, revived. Surrounding the head was rubble and wood that looked like it'd been burnt, frozen over and left to thaw. Monokuma would have investigated further, but that was impossible without a body. All it could do was stare in front, at the one who called it back to life.

Sitting on rubble was a man in a white trench-coat, a near match for his silver hair; the strands long enough to cover his right eye. He had two swords. One tied to his waist, barely visible beneath the coat. The other blade was planted vertical to the ground. His folded hands resting on the hilt.

"Do you remember me?" He asked. His voice cold and to the point.

"Munakatana, Is that you?!" Monokuma couldn't believe his eyes. What was left of them anyway "Talk about a blast from the past! How long's it been since 'Let's kill our friends and family: Round 3'?"

"15 years." Kyosuke Munakata answered, more for himself than Monokuma's bait.

"15 huh…guess I've been offline for a while. How'd you get me back up? If you catch my drift, upupu."

Kyosuke pointed to the floor, just slightly to his left and close enough for Monokuma to see. Stationed there was a white microphone that made Monokuma yelp. "Don't tell me they still make those damn things!" He remembered that Naegi girl going apeshit with them in Towa city. How many brothers and sisters did he lose to that savage?

"I have questions for you."

Monokuma snickered. "Come on, let's not get down to business so fast. It's been a while, let's play catch up. Last I heard, ya went full Dark Knight and hunting down all the remnants you could find before dropping off the face of the Earth."

"_You will_ answer me."

Monokuma sighed. "…Questions huh? Say, wasn't your specialty kill first and ask questions later? Like how you did in your own teacher and best friend?" The bear attacked with another provocation. One that hit closer to home than the last, evidenced by Munakata's delayed response.

But if Monokuma was expecting a more _severe_ reaction, he was dead wrong. "You may be correct there. If I'd only asked more questions, been more inquisitive before acting, I might not be alone now." His fervor and impulsiveness ended up causing far more harm than good…,however "That is neither here nor there. You were resuscitated for one purpose – To tell me who was living here with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Mona's been alone as long as he could remember."

"I see. You mean to say that you decapitated _yourself_ and set this building fire? I have slain countless Monokuma, yet not one of them had such fantastical capabilities." Munakata oozed sarcasm. "Additionally, there was path leading to the underground that survived. There were torture tools there, decaying food and sets of burnt clothing. None of which you need. Lastly…there were sightings of people fleeing from this place at the time of the fire."

Monokuma whistled. "Did ya add deduction to that badass toolkit? Nancy Drew better watch out."

"You admit it, then."

"Cat's outta the bag. No point playing dumb." Monokuma grinned. "Especially since, _like always,_ you're too late. You'll never catch them now."

"Them? As I suspected." A girl and a boy fitting the description of the residents he'd interrogated. "Who are those two? Did you break those children to create more remnants?" Munakata exuded killing intent, however, Monokuma didn't flinch.

"It wasn't meant to be two." The bear said in a monotone voice.

"What?"

"I wanted **A** successor to the SHSL Despair. A one-of-a-kind evil that couldn't be found anywhere else."

Munakata's narrowed his eyes. Not a remnant but someone to succeed despair?

"That's why for their final test**_, I planned to have them kill each other_**." Monokuma revealed. "I raised them to _implicitly_ understand the importance of family, buuut…I didn't raise them well enough to be tied down by it. When one killed the only family they had in the world, they'd lose all inhibition against everything else. I was sure the boy would have been the winner by a landside…however, I couldn't tell by the end. The girl's quite the wild card." Monkuma grinned. "In the end though, they just did whatever they wanted and took me out, and soon they'll do the same to you. Those kids aren't stable enough for a peaceful life! Upupupu" Despair is an infection, a disease. It'll never go away.

"You place your hopes (the irony of the word was lost on neither of them) on mere children. If that isn't definitive proof that despair has fallen, nothing is. Your desperate gambit will fail." Munakata mocked the machine, derision seeping out from every word. "

"Upupu…_mere_ children? Do you really think I'd _just_ pick up a bunch of brats off the street and raise them to be next SHSL Despair? I'd rather die than spit on Her name that way." Monokuma laughed. "I probably should keep this a secret, but this is big Munakata I'm talking to! You're not Him, but you're the very next best thing!"

"Out with it." Munakata said, a disturbing sensation creeping into his bones.

"They are Lady ▇▇▇▇▇ ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇'s legitimate children."

Finally, Monokuma got the reaction he so craved.

Munakata's left eye widened in shock. "That's not possible. She had none." The SHSL Despair died far too young and upon discovering Her identity, their background was researched extensively. Monokuma had to be lying.

"You sure? Can't think of _any_ period~?" Monokuma chided.

▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ had a longstanding model career. No pregnancy scandals despite countless photoshoots. And there was no trace during her time in the academy either so…

"Wait. There was one timeframe." One brief blackout, with no alibi. The first year of The Tragedy, where Class 78 fatally locked themselves in with the orchestrator of their demise. Not only was there enough time, but…there was the perfect cover.

With Gekkogahara's aid, the Future Foundation was able to recover the lost memories of the 6 survivors, however, those memories were only of their daily high school lives. Their time in entrapment couldn't be recovered.

It was possible, but…who could have been the father? If he thought like that demon…No, with Despair, it was often necessary to think of the worst, possible outcome and work from there.

A faint image of Chisa came to mind.

"Makoto Naegi?" This could be cataclysmic. If word got out. He'd originally investigated this town because of Inoue Sakurai, but he'd learned far more than intended.

Monokuma sneered. "Boy, am I glad you stayed the hell away from _my_ killing games. Between you and hammy hands, the fun would've been over in a week."

Munakata stood, brandishing his sword. "I've heard enough."

"Oh no you're not!" Monokuma argued. "I answered your questions so now you have to put up with me! This IS my last conversation after all."

"You actually believe anything productive can come of a discussion between us…or are you buying time?"

"Time? I'm all out." Monokuma deadpanned. "I just want to know, as kindred spirits: How's it feel knowing that asshole rebuilt the academy?"

"Is that all?" Munakata asked.

"Yeah. I want to hear what you think. We may have been on separate sides, but he defeated us both. Even your precious Future Foundation is rubble cuz of Naegi."

…

"…Two mistakes." Munakata began. "The Future Foundation was not destroyed, it already fulfilled its purpose after the final killing game, when hope was reborn into the world and your kind lost its last foothold. Besides…the future foundation itself had become rotten with despair, and I played no small part in fostering that cancer."

Munakata gripped the hilt of his blade. During these past 15 years, the wounds had mostly healed, but the scars remained. Regret for not being able to save anyone and ended up being saved by the man he so ruthlessly and naively persecuted. "I owe a debt to Makoto Naegi that I cannot repay. Why would rebuilding HPA inconvenience me?"

"So much for kindred spirits I guess." Monokuma said

"Even if your conclusion was right, your premise is still flawed." The Ex-vice chairman pointed his sword at the bodiless machine. " 'He defeated us both'? Care to try that again?"

"What…you think he _didn't_ beat you into the ground with all that hope dope? Man, you're brainwashed badly if you actually believe otherwise and Naegi didn't even _need_ the video." Monokuma laughed.

"No, I'm referring to you." Munakata said. "I certainly did lose on that island, however… 'he' never bested you."

"…"

"Indeed, if my memory serves me well, the Naegi responsible for your defeat…was the younger sister, wasn't it, Monokuma?"

Munakata scoffed. "Or should I say Monaca Towa?"

* * *

**February 2017**

**Wednesday, 3:13 pm**

Monaca loved ▇▇▇▇▇. She may have been the only person Monaca did love – ever since the day the Towa heir and the other warriors of hope gave their lives to the SHSL Despair. The other 4 became fanatics out of desperation; mere moments away from suicide, they clung to big sis as their savior, the new most important person in their lives.

Monaca was different, never intending on doing something dumb like jumping off. With a clear and rational mind, Monaca saw ▇▇▇▇▇ without rose-tinted glasses. Big sis was beautiful, delightful, vicious, entertaining and beguiling. For the first time, Monaca wished to play _with_ someone instead of _playing_ _them_.

And big sis promised nothing would be more fun than her masterpiece. The killing school life that would vanquish the last vestiges of hope. She'd cut off all contact for a year, trapping herself with the other idiots in preparation for the game.

Monaca spent the waiting period amusing herself with the 'demons'; the poor adults she'd picked up the street like stray cats. Towa city wasn't a safe place for them anymore.

Then 3 days before the beginning of the killing game, Big sis contacted her through a Monokuma…a type never seen before. Unlike the standard monochrome variety, this Monokuma was half-grey and half black, and wore a stupid looking fedora. It's arrogant way of talking was similarly unsettling.

Monaca would have put him on silent if not for the even _stranger_ package brought with him.

"Eeew…what are those?" Monaca asked.

"These tiny goblins?" Kurokuma held two babies, poking at its round belly. "I brought them _all_ the way from Hope's Peak. Boy, you couldn't believe how easy it was to sneak past those Future Foundation turds."

That was a lie. Monaca knew how difficult it would've been to enter that zone and escape. The foundation pooled a large number of their resources into stopping the killing game before it could start. But why lie? There wasn't much fun in toying with children.

They couldn't properly understand fear and despair.

Kurokuma handed Monaca a cell phone. She hesitantly grabbed it, half-suspecting it would explode. "Hello?"

"Monaca, how's it hanging, Sista?!"

"▇▇▇▇▇ -nee." Monaca beamed, her mood uplifting at the sound of the Despair's voice.

"Don't have long to talk, so I'll get to the point. I need you to baby sit those brats for me while I'm working on the game."

Monaca placed a finger to her lips. "Um…Monaca can't remember. Was baby sit code word for 'crush them under a hydraulic press'?"

"Yes. But not this time."

"Then should Monaca let the Monokumas rip them apart? "

"Not that either. I mean actually looking after them!" Big sis laughed. "I wouldn't forgive you for killing my pumpkins in such a boring way."

"…Eh? Monaca is confused."

"Those babies are _mine_ and they'd get in my way while I'm doing mastermind things, so I had Kurokuma bring them over."

Then green-haired devil nearly dropped the phone. "Monaca doesn't understand. How can _big sis_ have babies?"

"…Your folks never told you about the birds and bees? Despairing in its own way. Why don't you ask that brother of yours; bet he knows a lot about children. Upupu."

"Who's the father?" Monaca snapped, breaking her cutesy facade

"The cute one. Makoto. Remember him? I _think_ I've mentioned him before…"

…

"Umm…Monaca feels strange. Kind of sick."

"Hmmm." The blonde let out a hum, Monaca knew that one. ▇▇▇▇▇ made it whenever provided with mild amusement. "Gotcha. We'll talk after I'm done killing all my friends."

The line cut.

"Well, what'll ya do now, Monaca?" Kurokuma asked.

"Shut up." Monaca put him on silent with a remote. At the end of the day, it was still just a Monokuma. Her attention shifted towards the children. "Put them in a guest room…and don't tell anyone else." Redundant after silencing him, but you could never be too careful. Monaca's voice lost her usual cheer, nor could Monaca bring herself to force a smile.

Kurokuma nodded.

"…One more thing." Monaca stopped him mid-way. Thinking of the best way to lighten her mood. "Can you call Mr. and Mrs. Naegi over?" The sister was all she needed.

Once Kurokuma was out the door, Monaca stepped out of her wheel chair and locked it.

That could have been a prank…A despairing conundrum for Monaca to play around with until the killing game was over and ▇▇▇▇▇ visited Towa City.

Monaca kept faith, from that point right until the final seconds of killing game, where ▇▇▇▇▇ took her own life.

All because of Makoto Naegi

The other Warriors of Hope cried. The dummies. They didn't understand their beloved big sis at all. Monaca was the only one who could, and she was sure ▇▇▇▇▇-nee was having the time of her life… "Away from Monaca." Haha. What despair.

The faux-disabled girl giggled, already aware of exactly what to do. What the SHSL Despair would have wanted Monaca to do and in fact planned for.

Monaca would find a successor and carry on the legacy.

Through them, Monaca would bring the world despair.

She would bring Makoto Naegi despair.

* * *

"You mentioned the successor. Not a single remnant of despair was concerned with succeeding Her but you. You would need ample funds to have sustained those children and the money the Towa corporation held was never recovered, vanishing without a trace. A simple deduction." Munakata said, matter-of-factly.

"Wow. Monaca didn't think anyone would have figured it out." 'Mona' said in an irregular tone, channeling the voice of the woman controlling it from space. "But so what? You're too late."

"You still haven't given up?"

"You're one to talk." Monaca giggled. "I was kidding before, but we really are kindred spirits. I don't think anyone else could understand me as well as you."

"Humor me. What could we have in common?"

"We lost to Naegi, _Makoto_ Naegi." To correct the earlier misunderstanding. "I won't ever forgive him for stealing ▇▇▇▇▇ -nee's love away from me." Monaca's voice rose ever so slightly. "You know how that feels right? The hatred you feel towards ▇▇▇▇▇ for stealing Yukizome from you, is the same."

Munakata's grip on the sword's hilt tightened, ready to swing at the head.

Monaca laughed, determined to get the last word. "Those kids will definitely succeed. It's what they'll want. I spent 14 years molding them that way!"

The black blade stopped just short of its target, frozen in the air. "…My, now those are words I never expected to hear from a Monokuma, nor you, Towa Monaca. Aren't you aligned with Despair?"

"Didn't I make that clear when I killed so many of your men?" Monaca said, confused. Had he lost it over the years?

Unexpectedly, Munakata…laughed. More like a cool chuckle, but for the stoic, it may as well have been uproarious laughter. "Then what is this talk of love? And how can you claim to have nurtured _children_ for 14 years?" Munakata asked, mocking "You believe She had that sort of humanity? The patience? I'd give Her at most a year before killing them herself. No. It's possible that She would persevere…but only to see her own plans burn to cinders and relish in that failure. Yet you wish those children _success_?"

"…"

"The ▇▇▇▇▇ ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ I knew would have brainwashed those children from the onset and left them to their own devices, much like she handled the class 77." His was voice bitter with regret.

Regret, but not hatred.

Monaca stopped to wonder if she was wrong about him. "Where'd all that rage go?" At one point, the mere mention of the remnants of despair would have driven Munakata into chilling frenzy, living pools of his enemy's blood in his wake. Yukizome had toiled so meticulously, training Munakata to be that way. How could he spit on her hard work like that?

"I don't need it anymore. Any revenge I wish on Her will be completed without lifting a finger. There have been villains throughout history – even the vilest of them have left their marks in history. But that woman? No record of Her will remain. Within the next 20 or 30 years, it will be as if She had never existed." The silver haired man mocked Monaca, having long since bid farewell to that phantom. "Which is why I can't understand the nonsense that came out the mouth of a _Monokuma_. You, who did nothing but spit on the concept of caring for your fellow man, persist on revenge against the one responsible for _your_ loved one's death?

▇▇▇▇▇ ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ would laugh at you."

Monaca stared, unable to rise to anger or indignation. Over a decade, she'd directed all her emotions towards Makoto Naegi, a man who scarcely acknowledged her existence (Monaca let out a faint, hoarse laugh). She could feel nothing towards Munakata, despite his deplorable insinuation.

"Originally, Despair wasn't my target." The swordsman started. "Not too long ago, I was able to meet one of the old directors of the Future Foundation. He told me he'd left this town in a daze, barely able to recall what he'd seen here. However, that capable man felt the danger and asked me to investigate. I wondered what I would find. There have been many…dubious organizations that would threaten the peace, that showed up after the Foundation collapsed and I've dedicated my life to exorcising them. Be they affiliates of despair or villains all the same."

Munakata sheathed his sword. "Compared to them, a coward who lacked the courage to even fight is beneath my notice."

Monaca laughed. As if confirming her once arch-enemy's assessment, her mirth was hollow. A shell of its former villainy. "Does this mean we could make up and be friends, just like Naegi always preaches?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. If your real body were in front of me, you would already be in chains for what you did to Gekkogahara."

Monaca snickered. "What happened to letting go of hatred?"

"That would be doing my duty." Munakata walked past the Monokuma head, steeling his resolve. "I have no intention of being fed lies on a silver platter. I will find further evidence regarding those two." This time, he wouldn't trail behind.

"Good luck." Monaca said, the headless Monokuma already being unable to see anything in front except desolation and rubble. That was probably the last conversation it would ever have.

From the date Munakata's given, 3 years had already passed since the house had burned down. The next time Monokuma shut down would be the end. That's why…there was just one thing Monaca had to know.

"Munakata-san." The man didn't stop, and she didn't wait for his response. "What happened to those four dummies?"

Munakata kept walking. His echoes just barely reaching Monaca "If you're referring to your former comrades…I was invited to Utsugi and Shingetsu's wedding several years ago. Naturally, I didn't attend. As for the others…why don't you come down from there and see for yourself?"

* * *

"Nagisa and Koto-chan…huh." She re-imagined her old friends as adults, dressed in flowery white." I bet they must have looked cute." Unlike herself.

Maybe Monaca could have been recognized as a beauty, often being called cute in her elementary years. Even now, her skin was porcelain, clear, but a deathly pale. Never bothering to cut her hair, the strands had grown long enough to make Rapunzel green with envy.

Her only attire was a yellow dress, made loose over the years by weight loss. There wasn't much to eat in the cold vastness of space. There was nothing to do either, being trapped in the tiny van, hovering over the moon.

This was why Monaca could never understand how that girl could lock herself up in that tiny room when she had the whole world to explore. Sure, she'd 'forbade' them from going outside, but that was an experiment. To foster curiosity, defiance and an adventurous spirit. All were necessary traits to create a successor that could topple the world order, and Kokichi passed with flying colors.

Well, that was all over now. It had been for years. Monaca just wasn't cognizant of how _many years_ until Munakata inadvertently gave the answer.

…

It's boring.

So painfully boring.

What had she done with her life?

She spat out a glob of pink blood. The air filtration device mimicking the one Hope's Peak Academy created to sustain the barricaded 78th class was – in the end – artificial. It was never meant to be used for prolonged periods.

If the six in the killing game had chosen to kill Makoto Naegi and live in the school for the rest of their lives, they would have shared Monaca's fate.

Big sis probably knew that too. She knew everything. That meant She also knew Monaca would end up this way.

"What… would She think of me…right now?" Monaca said in-between coughs. Would she laugh? She certainly would…however, would it be laughing at Monaca's despair?

No.

Monaca's idol would laugh at how worthless she became, marveling at having the misfortune of meeting an even bigger disappointment than Mukuro.

Monaca adored ▇▇▇▇▇ and understand her like nobody else could. That's why she knew ▇▇▇▇▇ had never loved her at all. Not the way Monaca did her.

Was this despair? If so…when had it began? When Monaca first met Her? When She died? When Her friends abandoned her? Perhaps before any of that?

Or was it having to put up with Naegi's children, like some humiliated housewife?

"Pfft-ahaha-" Monaca laughed through the pain. Now _that_ was hilarious. "No way! Even if all the rest was true, no matter how low I've fallen, I won't _ever_ feel despair from those brats."

It doesn't matter if they defeated Naegi or brought a whole second Tragedy, in her eyes, those two would never be anything but babies whose diapers needed changing.

Not that she ever did herself. She delegated the task to the remote-controlled Monokuma.

"I…should have held them at least once. Just to see how it felt."

Monaca struggled to move, facing a computer screen.

_Girl B: About that, I wanted to thank you._

_Girl B: For being my friend for all this time._

_Girl A: OMG, you're so precious._

_Girl A: But I don't think I did too much. Just listened._

_Girl B: That was enough. Without you, I think I might've ended up a different person than I am now._

_Girl A: And what would that be?_

_Girl B: If I only had Mona and my brother, I'd become a person who wouldn't be able to communicate with anyone._

_Girl A: So…like a shut-in? Not much different if you ask me._

_Girl A: That didn't come out right. Sorry!_

_Girl B: No. I would have shut myself off from everything completely. I wouldn't speak to or think of anyone else as human._

_Girl A: …_

_Girl B: Again, thank you._

_Girl B signed off at December 22nd 2030 – 6:04 pm_

Monaca smiled, A thin sliver of blood flowing from her lips. She didn't delude herself thinking they would behave the way she expected them to...and that was fine.

If Monaca's life had settled one truth, it's the despair that came with obsessing over an important person – An irreplaceable figure that she couldn't survive without.

It was a single wish that any parent would make on their children.

One that Makoto Naegi arrived at within minutes of holding the twins in his arms to Monaca's 14 years of watching from afar

"Live however you want, without being tied down."


	8. Brand New World

**_April 2035_**

**_Monday, 7:55 am_**

_Standing before him was a high school of titanic proportions, towering over all the other buildings in the metropolitan area. Though not as large, there were giant sized cherry-blossom trees which, while not observable from the entrance, left their mark through the flower petals that painted the scenery in a pink hue._

_It was a beauty fitting of Hope's Peak Academy, a school that fostered the brightest and most talented of youth, from every field imaginable, providing they were already attending high school._

_And standing right before this monolith of hope, beloved by the world_

Was...Shuichi Saihara, **The Super High Schooler Detective**. Though he would prefer to add 'in-training' in there. While Shuichi had solved a few (dozen) cases at a young age, he didn't deserve such a prestigious a title. At most, he was just an intuitive kid who paid a little more attention to his surroundings than a normal person otherwise shouldn't…kind of like right now.

"My god, you are the most worthless bitch I have ever seen, and I own a dog farm!"

Shuichi bore witness to a bewildering spectacle, along with a crowd at two other teenagers (presumably students like himself, but no confirmation. One standing was a purple-haired boy with a checkered scarf, dressed in a white…straightjacket? He had childish features and wouldn't look too out of place in late elementary school. Stranger yet was that he stood over a (very) well-endowed blonde girl who'd sunken to her knees, her cascading bangs hiding her features.

"What the hell do you think you're saying to a girl, you creep!" Someone (also with purple hair. Shuichi didn't think the color would be so common) stepped out from the crowd. He'd gripped the shorter boy by his collars and lifted him up with both hands.

Shuichi couldn't help but notice the aggressive one had an asymmetrically worn blazer, one arm through the sleeves while the other sleeve was left to hang in the air.

A fashion statement?

"Wow this is embarrassing." The boy dressed in white sneered. "For you I mean, cuz this is a real bad time to be playing white knight."

"Says who?"

"Dude, she _wants_ this."

"Haa?"

"She kept asking me for more."

"…You think I was born yesterday?"

"He's right." Shuichi intervened before things got messy, having observed the scenario from start to finish "I saw the whole thing. Well, I'm not really sure either of them had reasonable grounds to start an argument, but after it escalated, she..." Shuichi pointed to the kneeling beauty, who'd introduced herself Miu Iruma…among other things. Amazing, vulgar words Shuichi didn't have the courage to speak aloud. "Kept egging him on." The detective's finger jerked at the other participant. "Judging from the dilated pupils, flushness and heavy breathing… she's in ecstasy." Shuichi covered his face with his hat, hoping to hide his furious blush.

"What the fuck?!" The taller boy dropped the shorter, everyone's attention turned to the girl, whose eyes were misty and had drool slipping from her mouth.

Yeah…he couldn't say anymore.

"That's what I've been saying, you gorilla!" The tiny one said.

Shuichi made another observation. The crowd began to thin.

"Who're you calling gorilla. The name's Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars!" And there was a name.

"Well hello Kaito Momota Luminary of the Stars, and good bye~."

"Where's he scurrying off to-" A hand fell on Momota's shoulder, interrupting him. A tall man – one of the largest a twig like Shuichi had ever seen – stood behind the luminary. A menacing glare that…sparked?

Shuichi rubbed his eyes. _'Was that electricity coming out of his eyes?! What's with this school?'_

"You're causing a scene. Come with us." The logic-defying man – with the label 'security' – on his uniform requested. Only it was the furthest thing from a request.

_'Looks like it got messy after all.'_

By this point, the crowd had split and so should he. Shuichi turned around and…walked face first into two of the most sizable breasts he'd ever see- get a grip Shuichi, this is not the time!

The detective wobbled backwards, falling onto his backside. In clear vision was a tanned woman, with wild brown hair and more revealing security uniform.

"You like picking on girls huh? Why not try me on?"

" I didn- "

"Yeah Yeah. Save it for the headmaster." With ease, she lifted Shuichi and threw him over her shoulder like luggage. From this embarrassing position, he saw Momota and Iruma sharing a similar fate.

And so his wonderful life at Hope's Peak started off with a bang.

Shuichi mourned his terrible luck, and more importantly his life, because if _that person_ found out, his safety couldn't be secured.

Oh who was he kidding, she _always_ found out. There wasn't a secret he'd ever managed to keep from his senior detective and guardian.

"Kyoko's going to kill me."

…

"What a weird bunch…and three different kinds of stupid!" Kokichi Ouma laughed, watching the ordeal from a safe distance. He wiped a fake tear from his eye, turning to face the school building. His gaze focused at the very top.

"I think I'll like it here."

* * *

**The Super High School Level Pianist**, Kaede Akamatsu skipped her way out of the entrance ceremony. Yes, _skipped_. That's how happy she was, and why wouldn't she be after officially being crowned a student of HPA? She even got those fancy ID cards to prove it.

Kaede couldn't wait to storm and commandeer the music room, transforming it into her own personal Valhalla of classical music. Naysayers need not apply.

…But before that, Kaede had another mission; to scour and uproot the campus for all the hotties! The were some good-looking guys around, but the girls were even better. Like the tanned artist, Angie Yonaga, who daringly showed up in bikini-wear underneath a yellow jacket. The two became fast friends, Angie's insistence of blood donations aside.

After separating (temporarily) with foreigner, Kaede's keen vision locked onto the next beauty that stood out amongst the crowd and she was just waiting by the side of the exit door. That striking blue-hair and shapely figure hidden underneath a blouse and long skirt, an outfit so plain that she faded into the background.

Her inconspicuousness was impressive, but Kaede Akamatsu wouldn't be fooled by just that!

"Hey, you. I'm Kaede Akamatsu, The SHSL Pianist. Are you a freshman too? What's your name? Your talent?" Kaede bombarded the girl with questions.

The bluenette seemed lost in her own world, staring off into space even when faced with Kaede's directness.

"Hey, hellloooooo?" Kaede called out. No response.

"Are you a doll or maybe the SHSL Mime?" Kaede asked, not really getting that if the other girl wouldn't be able to answer if she were either of those things. Therefore, Kaede decided there was only way to test it

By ruthlessly poking the plainly-dressed girl in the cheek.

Kaede gigged at the softness. "This is fun."

"That makes one of us." The girl finally replied.

"You talked." Kaede grinned, hands folded behind her back as if to hide her crime.

"What other choice do I have, when you plainly weren't going away?"

"Hey, that's rude. Are you saying I'm unwelcome?"

"Not at all." She placed a hand on her hip, sporting a comforting smile. "I was just in the middle of thinking, but you've gone and disrupted all that. My name is Tsumugi Shirogane. Pleasure, Akamatsu-san."

"Shirogane…The Cosplayer Shirogane!" The blonde said slowly.

"I am _a_ Shirogane and my talent _is_ **The Super High School Level Cosplayer.**"

"Oh my gosh, it's you!" Kaede squealed, grasping the cosplayers hands. Tsumugi Shirogane was a renowned cosplayer/model. Kaede had even seen many of her shots, for research purposes. "No wonder your body drove me nuts."

"…Why are you acting like a dirty old man?" Shirogane's face morphed into disgust.

"Ah, sorry. I was just surprised…since."

"I'm so plain?"

"Plain-_er_ yes!"

"Wow. I didn't think you'd shamelessly say it. Akamatsu-san really has no filter. But that's fine. The honest ones are easiest to deal with and you're not wrong. What you see here is my boring, natural look, without makeup." Tsumugi gestured to herself. Her answer was professional, without personal bias.

Kaede couldn't say she agreed, however. "Even without cosmetics, boring's going too far. You've got a sexy allure, Shirogane-san."

"If I may interject…"

Both girls were drawn to the calm, but far from unpleasant voice. A silver-haired maid stood before them, hands clasped together. "You are making a ruckus."

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Kaede apologized.

"Perish the thought. I merely thought to warn you for your own convenience. Just earlier this morning, three students were rounded up for unruly behavior, after all."

Oh yeah, Kaede'd heard whispers about something like that during the entrance ceremony. Talk about humiliating.

"Thanks Miss. Maid. I'm Kaede Akamatsu and this is Tsumugi Shirogane."

"You're introducing me now?" Tsumugi commented in the background.

"Where are my manners. I am Kirumi Tojo, **The Super High School Level Maid, **and my mission in life is to serve." Tojo spoke with dignity and grace of an age long past. Kaede didn't think she could match this woman in her lifetime.

"High level indeed." Shirogane said, pacing around Tojo. "Your posture, measurements and disposition are all top of the line!"

Kaede felt a tinge of envy seeing the cosplayer so excited over the new girl.

"Is there any way I could be of help, Shirogane-san?" Tojo said confidently.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin, but you'd be a perfect model for cosplay." Shirogane said, passionately.

"Shirogane-san, you really like cosplay huh?" Kaede asked.

"That goes without saying. Cosplay brings fiction to life…although nowadays, I'm less interested in wearing costumes myself and more into seeing others try them on. But only if they really care about the characters they're cosplaying." Shirogane gave her a hard, calculating stare. "Now that I look closely, you've got potential too, Akamatsu-san."

"Oh, but I don't watch anime."

"No time like the present." The roles had reversed and Tsumugi was now on the attack. That quiet intensity and determination had Kaede instinctively backing up, right into someone.

"Watch out." A pair of hands pressed on her shoulders with enough strength to keep her still yet gentle enough that she could easily escape.

"S-Sorry!" Kaede spun around, stuttering apologetics.

"No, it was my fault. I was hurrying to orientation." His tone was boyish. He had short spiky-hair that must be torture to brush, but that was the only thing messy about him. His attire was plain but smart; a dark blue vest overtop a plain white shirt and black pants.

"The ceremony ended 30 minutes ago." Kaede hated to be the bearer of bad news…

"Oh man…" He looked like his puppy had been kicked…or he _was_ the kicked puppy.

Kaede patted him on the back. "Don't _be_ too bummed out. If the teachers ask, I'll bail you out and say you were in the washroom for a bit."

The boy gasped lightly. "No, Akamatsu-kun. You shouldn't lie to your teachers."

A stickler for the rules…he does look the part from how neatly dressed-… "Um…did I introduce myself?" Kaede asked.

"No, but I have read up on you…and been to your piano recitals. You really have a gift."

"Aww, that's so sweet…and waaaay creepy!" Kaede's tone shifted mid sentence. Read up on her?

"_I-I am_?" He recoiled.

"No. I believe your work ethic deserves praise, Naegi-san." Tojo interrupted, having the distinct impression that the two weren't quite on the same page.

"Ahaha. That feels like too much praise when coming from you, Tojo-kun." 'Naegi' calmed down, bashfully stroking his hair.

Cute. He had a nice little brother vibe.

"Do you know each other?" Kaede asked, seeing how amiably they interacted.

"No, this is our first meeting. However, I would resign from my post if I made a mistake as grave as not recognizing Naegi at a glance." Tojo corrected her.

"Hoo boy. You've got that ignorant protagonist concept down, Akamatsu. Now I _really_ want to get you in cosplay." Tsumugi hadn't given up yet!

Naegi chuckled. "I should clear up the confusion. I'm Makoto Naegi, your headmaster."

Huh? That sentence was wrong, wasn't it?

She waited for an elaboration, or a confirmation of a slip of the tongue. When none came…Kaede realized she'd heard correctly.

"That's amazing, Naegi! How talented are you to be the headmaster?" It wasn't that much of a shock in hindsight. Hope's Peak was for the best and brightest in the world. It's not surprising there could be a kid out there with super managerial skills or even a SHSL Headmaster talent.

"Forgive me for being presumptuous, but I fear you misunderstand." Tojo said, all eloquent and stuff. "Naegi-san is not a student, he is simply _the headmaster_."

…

Kaede blinked. "Then…how'd a kid get that position?"

Tojo made a troubled face while Shirogane nodded in appreciation of Kaede's ignorance.

At her proclamation, Naegi slumped, a shadow of depression cast on his face. "Kid…I look a kid?"

"You're…not?"

"I get this a lot but…I'm in my 30s."

A tumbleweed came from out of nowhere, crossing their paths as silence descended.

Kaede looked to the other girls, who gave consenting nods. "That's…how's that _possible_?" He wasn't much younger than her _dad_.

"The perks of an ex-protagonist, I presume. Women must hate you." Shirogane clutched her arm, throwing the headmaster a weary gaze.

"Ahaha…Fukawa-san always tell me how unfair my appearance is, but it's not something I can help, is it?"

"You're a chill guy, Makoto-…Naegi-san." Kaede said with uncertainty, not yet entirely convinced that she wasn't being trolled.

"Makoto's fine. I prefer students feel comfortable around me."

He's waaaay too comfy. Aren't principals meant to be stern and tough to approach? "I thought the headmaster was Togami-san." The suited man who'd lectured at the assembly. He talked like he practically ran the place and looked the part too.

"_Togami-kun_ did the speech? I'm going to get out an earful." He freaked. "No time. Feel free to drop by my office if you ever need to talk, it's on the top floor!" Makoto said, entering into a slow jog

"Hmm…running in the halls would set a bad example, Headmaster-san." Tsumugi added…and Makoto stopped.

"Hehehe…good point. Thanks for the heads up, Shirogane." He waved and started speed-walking.

"This school is nothing like I imagined." Kaede decided.

"We should appreciate the diversity. Take this as a chance to broaden your horizons." Tojo commented.

"Good point. What about you, Shirogane?"

The blue-haired girl stared at the headmaster's back, sporting that same spacey look Kaede had first seen her with.

"Shirogane?"

No response.

Kaede sighed. "Tojo-san, can you lend me a hand?"

"Just say the word." The maid smiled, thus Shirogane's cheeks fell under siege, assaulted by finger poking on both sides.

* * *

Shuichi timidly trailed behind Kyoko Kirigiri, sustaining a distance of approximately one meter. Close enough that he remained in her presence, but not _too_ close that he'd be ripped to shreds. For reasons that weren't his fault…okay, maybe they were. Shuichi was the one who meandered around the gate, didn't mind his own business and got wrapped up in a lecture on the first day of class.

He was so embarrassed, not just for himself but for causing trouble for Kyoko – who was both his mentor and his only family. They had no blood relations, baffling their associates. Nobody would ever guess that Shuichi was adopted with how stern and doting Kyoko was with him (In her own way) or how respectful and receptive he was to her. And why shouldn't he be? Shuichi's parents were 'apparently' murdered during the final dregs of The tragedy. He didn't remember them, but he remembered the aftermath clearly; the poor living conditions of an orphanage, struggling even with government funds. Shuichi feared he'd never leave…until Kyoko adopted him.

Had the lavender-haired women taken him in as an adopted son? Or adopted brother? Neither cared to define the specifics, they thought of one another as 'Shuichi' and 'Kyoko' respectively and that was enough.

Ah, their relationship had another facet. Shuichi didn't know if it was by some stroke of luck but he evidently – judging by his place in this school – had keen intuition and observational skill. Qualities that made him suitable to follow in the Kirigiri footsteps. However that was only about ability, Kyoko left him with the decision to follow his own path. It went without saying what Shuichi decided upon and since then, Kyoko supported his growth any way she could. One such instance was using her connections to gain him admission into Hope's Peak.

Which is exactly why messing up the first minute, missing the entrance ceremony and Kyoko having to come down to get him personally was really, _really_ bad.

The click-clacks of the older woman's heels did nothing but instill terror in the boy's heart. A fright that was surpassed when the noise _stopped._

Shuichi noticed too late and bumped into Kyoko. He took 3 quick steps backward. That she didn't immediately reprimand him meant her focus was elsewhere. Shuichi peeked over and saw why…or whom to be exact.

Makoto Naegi was in vision, cheerfully waving to a group of female students.

Ah.

Shuichi took one more step back, just to be safe.

"Kyo…Kirigiri-san!" Makoto beamed, unable to read the mood.

"Is it in men's nature to disappoint?"

Makoto and Shuichi withered under glare…and she wasn't looking at the latter, he just _felt_ it.

"You got sick and overslept." Kyoko stated. "I told you to manage your work periods better."

"I was trying to get all the profiles of the new students done and…I couldn't quite make it in the end."

"Don't make excuses to me. Togami's the one you'll need to prostrate for." Kyoko said, coldly.

"Y-Yeah. I-…heard Togami covered for me. How mad is he?" Makoto scratched his cheek.

"'Tell Naegi to die. No, I'll kill him myself.' Were his exact words." Kyoko performed an admirable mimicry of the committee's chairman.

"Yikes." Makoto flinched again, his eyes then twinkled when they crossed Shuichi's.

"Shuichi, you're getting bigger every time I see you." Makoto slapped the boy on the shoulder.

"It's good to see you, Makoto-" Shuichi caught Kyoko's visual admonishment from the side of his eye…right, he had to speak formally. "Headmaster Naegi."

"Huh? Just call me big bro Makoto, like you used to." He grinned. "I'm itching to see if I can still carry you like when you were a kid."

Please don't!

Kyoko punched Makoto in the shoulder.

"Ouch."

The detective (Shuichi) laughed nervously "You're…the same as always." Both in personality and appearance. How does he stay looking so young anyway?

As if confirming Shuichi had no privacy even in the confines of his mind, Kyoko answered the non-verbal inquiry. "I've done intensive investigation and I'm inclined to believe Naegi possesses vampiric qualities. Despite my directions he barely sleeps at night and is late to wake in the day." That was a joke, obviously, but if you didn't know Kyoko as well as Shuichi did, you wouldn't have been able to tell.

"Kirigiri-saaan." Makoto whined.

This was a typical interaction for the two, or so Shuichi had picked up on over the years. If there was one mystery Shuichi didn't think he could ever solve, it'd be why these two aren't married yet.

Kyoko finger flicked him on the forehead. "Cheeky kid."

"Did I say that out loud?" Shuichi said, having defended his hat instead of his face.

"Nope, but you're doing that pose…" Makoto replied.

"The one where you inch your finger to your lips; whenever you're analyzing someone for information. I keep telling you to be more discreet about making observations." added.

"I-I'll try." They even finish each other's sentences…

The typical atmosphere was crushed a moment later, by an unexpected but all too familiar face.

"Dadddyyyyyyy!" Two small arms wrapped themselves around Makoto's waist, the owner burying his face into the headmaster's abdomen.

Shuichi, Makoto and Kyoko stood in shock, as did just about everyone else around. What was this sense of déjà vu?

Shuichi hadn't immediately realized that this was the same person responsible for getting him caught up in that earlier fiasco. His mental faculties were all directed at that absurd statement.

He'd known Makoto for over 10 years and nobody had mentioned anything about him being a father. "Is that…a lie?" Shuichi narrowed his eyes, questioningly.

The boy became fully recognizable when he faced Shuichi, without loosening his grip on Makoto, who was still pale white from shock.

"Well well well, we meet again…what was your name?"

"Isn't it mannerly to give your own name before asking?"

"Your conduct is inappropriate, Kokichi Ouma."

Shuichi glanced at Kyoko, whose sour mood returned in full-force.

"Cat's out the bag…I'm not letting go though! Maybe if twinky there tells me his name."

"Shuichi Saihara, I'm the SHSL Detective." In the spirit of fairness, Shuichi set the record straight, lest he ever be called 'twinky' again.

"Detective… is this a rare, fateful encounter with a long-time rival?" Kokichi cooed. Shuichi really didn't want to get involved wit him.

It didn't sink in at the time, that Shuichi wasn't the detective Kokichi was referring to.

"So _you're_ Ouma-kun. I never got around to reading your file. My bad." Makoto said, planting his hand over the mischievous' boy's head and stroking his hair. "Welcome to the family."

Shuichi cringed.

'Family' wasn't necessarily a metaphor here.

It was a kind gesture from Makoto…who treated _everyone_ like family. Shuichi knew that first hand. If Makoto's relationship with Kyoko was considered a married unmarried affair, then it went without saying what people thought his relationship with Makoto was like.

Unfortunately, this time, Makoto'd shown his affectionate side in the wrong context.

The chorus of gasps from the crowd served to re-affirm Shuichi's thoughts.

Had they been in a private space, he was sure Kyoko would be palming her face. In act He could see her gloved hands twitching!

"Is it true?"

"The headmaster has a son?"

"It doesn't look like Kirigiri-sensei's the mother though."

Cringe intensifying!

"That was a lie!" Kokichi yelled, finally separated himself from Makoto, standing relaxed with his arms behind his head.

"So it _was_ a lie." Shuichi said, relieved.

"Of course. As if the genes of the glorious **Super High School Level Supreme Leader** would ever come from a square like Makoto-chan, here."

"What does that talent entail?" The younger detective's inquisitive nature shone through.

"Just that I'm the leader of a secret organization 10 000 men strong."

"What's the name?"

"My darling Shuichi, it wouldn't be a secret if I went around telling everybody."

That was the first time anyone'd ever called Shuichi, darling. Now the word was ruined forever, and he never wished to hear the compliment again. Thanks, Ouma.

"Found you, you little shit!" With all the attention drawn to them, it wasn't much of a strong coincidence that Kaito (Who Shuichi had quickly befriended behind bars) sighted them. More particularly, found Kokichi. "I've been looking to beat the stuffing out of you."

He said, right in front of the headmaster and vice-principal.

Shuichi considered running away this time, unless the laws of nature deemed he'd get caught up in another catastrophe. Nevertheless, Kokichi came to that conclusion faster and was already sprinting off.

"Yo, Shuichi. Let's hang out sometime!" Kaito waved, as he ran by.

And so the whirlwind passed, leaving the trio to themselves once again.

…

"Looks like this'll be an eventful year for us." Makoto smiled

Ever the optimist - The Kirigiris thought silently.

"It was good seeing you guys, but I have to get to my office. Before I give Togami-kun more of a reason to be mad."

With that excuse, Makoto's leave reduced their number to two.

"Shuichi." Kyoko called, pursing her lips. "I want you to watch out for Ouma."

"Huh?" He faced the senior detective. "I suppose we never did get to find out what he wanted. Maybe he wanted to mess with us?"

"His background check clears out, but I have a sneaking suspicion…and you can never be too careful." Kyoko said in a vague roundabout way. He knew better than most that the vice-principal kept her cards close to her chest. Rarely divulging information unless she was certain.

If she was telling him to watch out for Ouma, then that meant two things: She was relying on a detective's; the foremost quality that defined worth in their trade.

The other was that she was leaving him with an important task, that he needs to see through by himself.

"Alright, I'm on the case." He accepted.

And that marked the beginning of a bizarre school year.

* * *

"That dumb Kaito, getting in my way." Kokichi wandered aimlessly around campus, after engaging a game of cat and mouse with an air-headed gorilla.

Wasn't a bad day to spend the afternoon, watching his classmate flounder around causing trouble for everyone in his way. Idiot didn't get that'd give him a bad reputation from the onset.

"Nishishi…" His laugh died out…

So that was the great Makoto Naegi in the flesh… He couldn't have had a less imposing appearance, but Kokichi considered that appearances could be deceiving. That's why he wanted a more hands-on approach.

He wanted to see how Naegi would react right in front of everyone. Would Naegi regard him with suspicion and veiled disgust, absolutely. Kokichi counted on it and who wouldn't be creeped out by some random kid who showed up and called you their dad?

At best, some were good enough to hide their true emotions in public, but Kokichi would see through them. He was practically the king of lies.

And yet…Naegi failed to reach those expectations. "He's an idiot." Nothing impressive or keen about him whatsoever. That detective, Saihawhatever, on the other hand, was much more interesting and perceptive.

Kokichi lamented, overcome with disappointment "This is who you obsessed over, Mona?"

The Supreme Leader of evil raised his hand and reached for his hair.

**_"Welcome to the family."_**

"He's just a happy-go-lucky idiot."

Kokichi suddenly felt a much stronger force gripping his skull.

"Who're you calling an idiot?" Kaito – looking like a crimson demon from hell – was about to commit a murder.

"…Son of a bitch."

* * *

**September 2035**

** Tuesday 11:20 am**

5 months had passed since the start of the school year and Kaede had settled in pretty well. So well in fact, that she'd been made the class representative.

And that wasn't just because her only opponents were Kokichi and Kaito. The latter who nobody expected would handle the responsibility and would piggyback the prestige while doling the work out to some poor schmuck named Shuichi.

The former was Kokichi.

No, Kaede was class rep because she was perfect for the job, and everyone knew it!

"You guys, play amongst yourselves while I head out for the meeting." Komaru Naegi exited the door…only for her head to pop back in. "Tojo, you're in charge. Make sure nobody does anything I wouldn't."

"I shall follow your directions to the best of my ability, Naegi-sensei." The maid accepted the responsibility.

"Hey, why'd Naegi-sensei ask Kirumi instead of me?" Kaede pouted.

"That's what's bugging you? The bigger problem is that doesn't even _pretend_ to slap students with 'something to do' and lets us do whatever we want." Maki complained.

"Naegi-sensei _is_ a little weird." Himiko agreed.

"She needs to act her age." Maki continued.

"Why're you complaining, Maki roll? Everyone likes a woman who knows how to fun." Kaito bumped his fists, totally innocent of how perverted he sounded.

"Call me 'Maki-roll' again and see what happens."

"Just saying, Naegi-sensei is pretty great." From that lecherous smile, maybe Kaito wasn't as innocent as Kaede thought.

"Indeed, that childike innocence in an adult form is splendid to behold." "Gonta agrees." "I gotta go with Kaito here. Sorry, Maki." "Naegi-sensei has the qualifications of an excellent instructor." "I got no problem with her."

"Huh. And I'm sure there's no _other_ reason you boys all so gung-ho for her." Maki said, unimpressed.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you're implying." "Gonta doesn't get it, but sensei is nice." "Ahaha, do I look like that kinda sleazy guy?" "Did you just assume my gender?! I'll sue." "Tch. Why did I even open my mouth?"

"This is why I try my best to keep quiet." Maki said.

Kaede sympathized with Maki somewhat…but she also agreed with the boys. "What about you, Shuichi? Got anything to say about Naegi-sensei?" She looked to the abyss of positive self-esteem that was Saihara-kun, sitting besides her.

"Eh? No, nothing much." Shuichi muttered, hiding behind his hat. Half the school year was over, and she still hadn't gotten him to take that thing off.

"Hmmmm." Kaede pushed her face closer to his, glaring suspiciously. "Aren't you supposed to be close with her? I bet she'd cry hearing that."

"What's this about making a girl cry, degenerate?" Tenko asked but wasn't actually waiting for an answer. Violently, she grabbed Shuichi by the waist from behind, preparing for what would doubtlessly be a painful backthrow for the raven-haired boy.

Kaede couldn't have that. Not when she wasn't finished questioning. "If Shuichi's body lands on the floor, Tenko won't be allowed within 3 feet of Himiko."

Tenko froze in mid-throw. Admittedly, it _was_ funny watching her legs buckle as she held Shuichi in the air.

"Now Shuichi. If you don't want Tenko to finish, please answer." Kaede smiled brightly.

A few of the other classmates shuddered.

"You're a sadist, Kaede." Himiko tipped her hat.

Rude much.

"I-I don't know what to say. Komar-… -sensei's just normal. I'm biased and can't think of her any other way."

Just then, Tenko couldn't hold anymore. All they could do was collapse, with Shuichi landing on top of the Aikido master.

"I wouldn't say there's anything normal about our teacher." Rantaro said.

It was a rumor that the Naegis had discovered a fountain of youth and were hiding it for themselves, or that they were secretly vampires, running the school and picking up talented kids to feed on.

You'd almost believe them sometimes.

"I wish I had those genes." Kaede needed a distraction from contemplating life's unfairness. Seeing as how Shuichi was still recovering from her earlier teasing, Kaede turned to the left, facing the seat nearest to the window and towards the unsociable Tsumugi, who – even now – faded to the background amidst the class discussion.

It was no secret that the cosplayer's circle of friends were few; Tsumugi wasn't aggressive enough to turn others down but rarely went out of her way to approach others. After the first few weeks, most of the class had gotten the impression that Tsumugi wished to be left alone.

Kaede didn't hold that opinion. Tsumugi didn't want to be alone, she just didn't mind either way. She wouldn't rely on anyone and wouldn't inconvenience anyone.

No harm was intended, but Kaede couldn't help but feel Tsumugi was a little cold. Unless cosplaying was brought up, where her personality lit like fire. Kaede had no particular interest in fiction but she found that side of the bluenette endearing and helped her with cosplay whenever possible.

_'She's one big mystery._' Kaede thought, and even her cold side had an allure of an independent woman, that made you want to hammer through – to embrace the cuteness beneath and the thickness on the surface.

Or maybe Kaede the weird one…

Nah.

The bespectacled youth was staring at the window…and not just her. Kiyo was looking too and making those "kukuku" noises like usual. And there was even Miu…in a much less subtle way than the others. The inventor's hands and face were smooshed against the window.

Kaede poked Tsumugi before even questioning. It was her way of getting the blue-haired girl to attention. "What're you all looking at?"

"See for yourself." Kiyo suggested.

Kaede stood and motioned to the window, looking downwards onto the school grounds.

Oho.

The pianist wore a snake-like grin. "They're at it again~"

Down below was Makoto and Kirigiri-sensei chatting amongst each other. They were too far up to hear the conversation, but the latter appeared in control, judging by Makoto's bashfulness.

"So nice…" Kaede smiled dumbly.

Most schools had these things called 7 mysteries; supernatural phenomena that only happened inside the academies and couldn't be solved. But even in this aspect, HPA stood out from the pack with an 8th, one that could be observed in plain sight, yet logically incomprehensible all the same.

_'How haven't Makoto and Kirigiri hooked up yet?'_

That's what everyone thought – and Kaede meant _everyone_. For example, the student body and even the staff held a secret (to few) betting group every year, where money was waged to see if this would be the year when they tied the knot. Or in other cases, to see who proposed first.

The vast majority put their bids on Kirigiri-sensei, under the reasonable assumption that her patience would break eventually, and she was clearly the more manly aware of the two.

Although there were few (like Shuichi) who bet on Makoto, there weren't nearly enough to sustain a wager. In fact the only reason this was a bet at all was because _someone_ threw in an absurd sum of money (that Kaede had never seen in one go) on the headmaster.

The committee chairman, Byakuya Togami.

In response to those who believed he'd gone mad from riches (and those who believed he'd lost his marbles for participating at all), Togami had only this to say. "Hah. Does the new generation have no eye or are you lot proud of throwing money away? I'm sure I'd even win a bet this easy against that gambling-compulsive woman."

"It's embarrassing watching them flirt day in and day out at that age. Hasn't someone told them to get a room?" Maki fumed, cheeks puffed. Yes, Maki shipped them too, whether she admitted it or not.

"Aaaw, they're so adorable. I hope I meet a guy like that one day." Kaede cooed.

"Hear that, Shuichi? You've got marriage prospects already." Kaito said aloud.

Shuichi wished he was as inconspicuous as Tsumugi right that second.

Maki chimed in. "Why go for such an unreliable guy?"

"Makoto's nice, but I prefer Hinata-sensei." Angie admitted.

The head counselor...voted the most attractive male among the staff. Yeah, he's super hot. Not going to lie.

"Atua tells me his blood would be very high quality." The artist continued. Oh, that's what she meant.

"I don't think Naegi-sensei would let you get away with that..." Kaede muttered.

"Uh-oh." Himiko whispered, loud enough for them to hear…and to share the sentiment. The peaceful atmosphere was eroding at the seems.

Collective sighs spread across the room as they watched Kokichi get in-between the love-birds, harassing the flustered Makoto and the irritated Kirigiri.

"I thought the class was a bit quiet today." Ryoma added.

"Keebo! Isn't it about time you put a leash on your idiot friend?" A pissed off Maki glowered at the robot, who went from frightened to indignant at the drop of a hat.

"Why am I positively associated with that devil?" Keebo spluttered.

"You mean you two aren't friends? You're always hanging out together." Kaede mused.

"He's harassing me!"

"You say that about everyone, Keebs." Kaito rolled his eyes.

"It's true! He's got a grudge against machines, I swear on my circuits."

Kaede ignored Keebo's plight, eyeing Tsumugi out of the corner of her eye, the cosplayer watching the scene below impassively.

She's lost in her own little world again.

Kaede readied her finger, preparing for another round of 'poke till she wakes'. Ah, what the hell. For variety's sake, Kaede settled for pinching and pulling the other girl's cheek.

"Stop." Tsumugi said in that soft-spoken voice that always made Kaede want to bully her more.

"Do their antics bother you that much, Tsumugi?" said Korekiyo, ever the creepy human expert.

Tsumugi blinked. "Whose?"

Kiyo placed a finger on his hat, gazing at the cosplayer like a hawk sighting its prey. "You make a most…fascinating expression whenever the headmaster crosses your sights…or rather, when you observe him when he's not looking, as I do you."

"Could you put that in a _less_ stalkery way?!" Kaede defended the cosplayer.

"I'm pretty sure Kiyo talks that way just to get a reaction from us, but he's not wrong this time. Moogie's always got that longing look whenever Makoto's in the picture." Rantaro commented, in that sexy voice. The green-haired heartthrob insists that's his normal tone, but nobody believes him.

"What are you implying, Normie-kun?" Tsumugi answered using her pet name for the boy, as if he'd been the one to pose the question instead of the anthropologist.

Korekiyo chuckled "…How would one put into words?"

"I just thought that maybe you had a crush on Makoto?" Rantaro teased.

Kaede gasped, the blonde's hands covering her mouth.

"That's a bit off the mark…" Tsumugi replied, averting their eyes and fumbling with her skirt.

"That's a weak response for you, _if_ I'm off-base." Rantaro smirked. Kaede agreed. All those weak mannerisms ingrained into Tsumugi appeared when you pushed hard enough. They made her an easy target for teasing.

"Hey, is it true, Tsumugi?" Kaede asked, practically bouncing at the cosplayer, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable with the attention.

"It's not."

"Kakaka, Smoogs getting hot and bothered over a geek like Makoto of all people? It's practically a done deal." Miu appeared, one hand on her hips at the other making a pointed finger, poking at Tsumugi's chest.

"You think?" Rantaro interjected, relentless in his teasing.

"Hell yeah, her bod's almost as rocking as mine.' Miu laughed, then faced Tsumugi "That dweeb won't be able to resist if you just pin him down and-!"

*crash*

"That's going too far, both of you. Even as a joke, I'm plain offended." **Tsumugi. Calmly. Replied.**

…

Miu whimpered, mouth agape. Rantaro didn't banter, he couldn't. Neither could Kaede. Not even Korekiyo dared to venture

They – along with the rest of the class – shared shock and horror alike.

"Um…Is there something on my face?"

Kaede screamed.

"Tsumugi, your arm!" Kirumi was the only one to speak, her tone containing urgency.

The bespectacled girl looked to the source of the maid's concern, stopping at her hand. "Eh? How did this happen?" The excruciating pain that must have come from bashing a closed fist against the window never registered. Her motions had been nothing short of unusual, like that section of her body moved without input. Truthfully, Tsumugi had never taken her eyes off them, nor did her expression change after the fact.

She didn't even flinch as glass exploded, falling on the ground – That is, the pieces that weren't latched and digging into her naked flesh.

The slow drips of pink blood cascading from her arm were more audible than they should have been.

"Hmm…would anyone happen to have a band-aid on them?" Tsumugi said…still calm.

"You will need more than that! Quickly, follow me to the infirmary." Kirumi urged, having been tasked with the safety of her classmates.

"What was that noise?!" Komaru Naegi made her timely arrival.

"We have a problem." Kirumi said.

It didn't take long for the younger Naegi to zone in on Tsumugi. "I'll…take it from here." She stalked over and grasped Tsumugi by her uninjured hand, leading the cosplayer out of the classroom.

"Stupid boy. What did you do?!" Tenko grabbed Rantaro by the collar, leaving out the word 'degenerate' in deference to the gravity of the situation. Though she wouldn't say it out loud, the twin-tailed girl had been more worried for Rantaro and Miu's safety than what they said.

"Just imagine if Moogs smashed Bitchtaro's face instead. All the girls would cry." In a split second, Miu went from jeering to crumpling onto the ground, a wave of despair passing through her. "I-Is being compared to me so bad?"

"Was that really it?" Shuichi said, with a thoughtful expression. "I thought that was a compliment, in Miu's own weird way." Suspicion laced within each word.

"It was a most…intriguing reaction. Perhaps use this incident to reflect on your more loathed qualities, Miu?" Korekiyo joked at the expense of the inventor, but his real thoughts laid elsewhere.

"I agree with Shuichi. That was excessive." Maki's features were sharp – The frightening visage she forced herself to wear on the missions she despised, was involuntarily brought out in response to the cosplayer's attack. She'd understood best what could have happened.

Ryoma watched the ordeal in silence, his eyes narrowing at the door. It shouldn't he overlooked that he was once a prisoner, jailed on grounds of murdering an entire mafia family.

The martial artist, the history fanatic, the detective, the assassin and the tennis player all sensed the danger.

* * *

Mikan Tsumiki was an exemplary nurse – Tsumugi recognized, silently approving of the wrapping detail on her arm. Having much experience with bandages in her childhood, the bluenette had to comment on how effective the older woman was in comparison.

"It's not much of a secret – I learned to care for myself because I was a giant klutz in childhood." The older woman said.

Small world. "I was the same (kind of), since nobody else would help. I didn't feel pain, but I was told my constitution was weak and since I never got sunlight, I'd get sick easy if infected."

"Never got _sunlight_…did you mean your Vitamin D in-take was low?"

"Yes. That too."

The woman jerked, lightly pressing down on Tsumugi's hand. In the meantime, Tsumugi couldn't help but marvel at how tight-fighting the nurse's outfit was. The cosplayer wouldn't quite say, the attire ranked high as cosplay, but she pulled it off well. "Hmm..."

"Does it hurt?"

Tsumugi shook her head. "Not at all. I was only thinking of getting you to dress up for me."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm the SHSL Cosplayer, so I'm always looking into the newest trends and costumes. Nurse cosplays are old-fashioned, but even I can't deny your adult charm."

"…" The nurse stared, eyes widened, and mouth parted slightly.

"What?" Tsumugi asked.

Tsumiki blinked. "No…it's just that heard something similar a long time ago…looking at you, I'm reminded of her. Sorry." She shook her head and stood, taking her gloves off and throwing them in the bin.

"I don't mind but I think you should apologize to that person for confusing them for a plain girl like me." Tsumugi replied.

"I can't, and she doesn't deserve it." She said, back turned to the cosplayer.

Tsumugi tilted her head.

"More importantly…Shirogane…isn't that injury painful?"

"No."

Mikan turned around. "You don't have to put up a brave front. I actually need to know the degree of pain to see if I'm applied the bandage correctly."

"I can't help you there, since I don't feel pain." Tsumugi gripped her hand "But I think the bandages are tight enough. They're better than the ones I used to wrap, and I ended up fine."

The door opened, and Komaru Naegi walked in. "How is she?"

"Good timing, Komaru-san. Can you look after Shirogane for a little while?" Mikan said, scanning Tsumugi.

"Mhm. Where are you going?"

"Um…I have to pay Hajime a visit."

The teacher blinked. "Tell Hajime I said hello."

…

"Can I go back to class?" Tsumugi raised the question.

Komaru-sensei crossed her arms. "Hey Shirogane, do you even know what you've done?"

"I broke a window." Tsumugi confessed.

"Yes, there's defacement of school property, but more importantly, there's bringing harm to a student body!"

"I didn't hurt anyone." Tsumugi had been very careful curbing her more…impulsive tendencies. Half the year gone and she hadn't gotten into a single altercation.

"Self-harm." Komaru rubbed her temples. "Geez, what were you thinking?"

"…Would you believe me if I said it was the work of an enemy stand?"

"_So_ not the answer I was looking for." Komaru couldn't suppress her grin, despite the admonishment. Huh, it's rare for anyone to pick up on her references.

"That's easy. I wasn't thinking."

"Shi-ro-ga-neeeee."

"It's the truth." The student exclaimed, what good would there be in lying?

Komaru's features settled on concern, kneeling to meet the girl at eye level. "Is there…anything going on at home that you'd like to talk about?"

"I don't even have a home at the moment, I live on residence." Tsumugi pointed out.

"What about family? I didn't find any guardian to call on the register…"

"Who knows? My parents abandoned me, and I've been alone as long as I could remember." If Tsumugi had picked up on a habit over the years, it was speaking half-truths to get what you wanted. She now saw why Mona loved to do it.

"O-Oh…" Komaru coughed, trying to smooth over the awkwardness.

"I-It's really no issue. I'm doing just fine as you can see."

The teacher wasn't convinced.

"Then…is there any trouble stirring between you and Iruma?"

"Miu is hands down the most vulgar person I've ever met, but I don't think there's any bad blood between us and there are worse companies you could keep. Unless…you mean she doesn't like _me_. Fair enough in that case." Tsumugi stared into the distance.

"Eyes here, young lady." Komaru pointed to herself, a disappointed pout on her face.

"I-I'm not being disrespectful. Maintaining eye contact unnerves me." That went double for direct and honest people. She liked them, but wasn't used to being around them. She's gotten better, with Kaede's persistence.

Komaru accepted her excuse "…You're really high maintenance…but am I correct in saying Iruma wasn't the reason you hit that poor window?"

"_Why would she be_?"

"That's…fair." The brown-haired woman said. "So who is it? Amami-kun or my brother?"

"Come again?" Tsumugi arched an eyebrow.

"If Iruma-chan isn't the reason, then order of elimination leaves Amami-kun's inquiry…"

"I don't think I can count how many things are wrong with that picture. First, I think Rantaro should die."

The instructor twitched. "I thought you two were friends."

"He's also the embodiment of everything that's repulsive in this world. Handsome, sociable and rich. The literal king of all normies." She enjoyably vented her dislike with a raised finger.

"Oh, you're joking." Komaru breathed a sigh of relief. "Amami-kun is very worried about you. He seems to think it's his fault you um…snapped."

"I didn't snap. As you can see, I'm not angry with anyone." Tsumugi gave a half shrug.

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Komaru chuckled. "I guess that leaves my brother. Of all people, couldn't have crushed on someone else? Closer to your age?"

Tsumugi raised her head robotically. "Nonononono! That's problem #2, see. What you're saying is absolutely impossible because he's _the headmaster_." Among many other important things.

"Hmph. Love knocks down all barriers, Shirogane. You'd better not underestimate it." Why did Tsumugi have a feeling Komaru'd read that line in a shoujo manga?

"T-T-There are some serious barriers that should never be broken here."

"I'll never get what people see in him. He's just Makoto to me."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I don't envy you though, having to go up against Kyoko-chan. Maybe if you're aggressive you just might-"

Every cell in Tsumugi's body urged her to prevent the older woman from finishing that sentence. Tsumugi quickly stood and latched onto both of Komaru's upper arms. Fingers digging into the teacher's skin.

"Please. PLEASE stop!" Tsumugi said, breathing heavily. Her eyes twitched, sweat dropping from her forehead and a crooked, anxiety-ridden smile to top it off. "Any more and I'm going to lose it."

Komaru nodded rapidly.

Tsumugi exhaled, stepping back from the Naegi sister. Thankfully they got that straight before-

"So you _don't_ have a crush on my brother?"

And with that, Tsumugi's lunch changed course, and she threw up all over the floor.

She should have agreed with Maki. This teacher was insane.

…

"There. There." Komaru rubbed the cosplayer's back. The receiver was both exhausted and paler skinned than usual.

"You…wouldn't happen to _hate_ Makoto."

"At the moment, I'd say yes. Ask me again tomorrow and you might get a different answer."

Komaru giggled. "You're always so despondent during class, you reminded me of Toko-chan."

The librarian? Tsumugi'd interacted with Fukawa multiple times before. The purple-haired woman was gloomy but knew novels like the back of her hand. Tsumugi was impressed and admired the older woman, even if they belonged to different worlds on the fictional spectrum.

"It was funny seeing you so expressive." Komaru giggled.

"So you _were_ trolling me." Being fair, acting out like that was unusual. Over the years, Tsumugi had built up a stronger, more independent persona to adapt to her change in lifestyle. She even combed that ahoge to complete the image change.

"Guilty as charged." The instructor scratched her cheek. "I mean, you're still a kid."

Unbeknownst to the school, Tsumugi was passed the legal age. But there were much more severe roadblocks in place that Tsumugi also couldn't divulge.

"And like I said. I don't think anyone can top Kyoko in his heart."

"Not trying." Tsumugi assured her… "But If Kirigiri-sensei is so special to the headmaster, he's got a terrible way of showing it. I think he's spineless and a bit of a coward."

"Spineless? I wish, maybe he'd stay out of trouble and take better care of himself. I don't think you could imagine the pain it was to get this school up and running again." Komaru laughed, seemingly unphased by the digs against her brother. "Makoto's has always been a little… stupid in some cases."

_'Does it run in the family?'...Oh crud.'_

_"_But that stupidity has done a lot of good. If you look at the results, there's not a more dependable guy out there to bail you out of trouble."

…As if she could believe that.

"I'm terrible at subtlety." Komaru groaned.

She was being subtle?!

"I'll say it outright. I don't know what's eating at you, but don't hesitate to come to me or Makoto if you're in trouble. Preferably me, because I want to be depended on too!"

"I respectfully decline." Tsumugi's response was quick and unfaltering. "I prefer to be in control of my own life. Thanks for the offer but that level of consideration is bothersome." She said bluntly. It was one thing for Tsumugi to use others for her own aims, it was another to rely on them.

Komaru frowned. "You really think you can do everything by yourself?"

" I worked my way up to top school in the country." The cosplayer prided herself on that achievement. The journey hadn't been easy…but it hadn't been difficult either. Tsumugi followed her interests in abstract fiction and cultivated it into the material; one that let her earn an honest living from a far from honest background. Tsumugi firmly believed she could do anything if she put her mind to it. "In fact I'd survive even if I was the last person on Earth."

Tsumugi said confidently, not noticing how Komaru's visage morphed into one of displeasure. The teacher's fingers found themselves on both sides of Tsumugi's cheeks, pinching and squeezing them apart, mimicking Kaede. "What is that arrogant way of thinking? Aren't you embarrassed?"

"Ifs frew (It's true)." Tsumugi mumbled, unable to form coherent speech. Tsumugi chose to glare in defiance, which Komaru wouldn't back down to.

The Naegis were normally a passive lot, but when it came to important matters, they were obstinate to a fault.

"That's it! You're coming with me, Miss!" Komaru pointed at her and brought out her cellphone. With a few clicks of a button…"Kirumi, tell everyone they can leave early today."

"As you wish." The maid's voice was heard through the phone.

Tsumugi understood that Kirumi may as well have been staff, but…"You have your students on contact?" She was silenced by a menacing glower…a glare that vanished as quickly replaced by a smile when Komaru dialed again,. "Hello? Yeah, I'll be working over time tonight. Could you watch the kids and handle dinner?"

…That short, one-sided conversation sent shivers down Tsumugi's spine

"Thanks, dear."

Just as the teacher dropped the call, Tsumugi stood up and dusted her skirt. "I can see you'll be busy with work, sensei. I'll get out of your hair."

A powerful grip latched onto the cosplayer's shoulder. "Where are you going? You _are_ my work."

"D-Do I have a say in this?"

"Sure…but I won't listen. I've got a lesson to teach an upstart whose confused independence for isolation." Komaru said.

Tsumugi sighed. "What's going to happen to me? Detention?"

"Huh? I'd never teach detention, I'd die of boredom." Komaru shook her head, reached into her coat and spun a set of car keys around her finger. "You and I are going out for girls' night."

"W-What?" Tsumugi spluttered. "_What does that solve_?"

"If you think life's so great being alone. Then I'll prove to you how much better it is to be with a group." This wasn't Komaru's first time dealing with a recluse with antisocial tendencies. "We're hitting the town so don't be surprised if you don't get any sleep."

"It's a school night, and you're a _teacher_."

"So naïve." Komaru wagged her finger, a sagely look on her face. "No problem, I'll have Toko sub in for me."

"How haven't you been fired?"

* * *

"This is pointless."

"Nope."

"You have other responsibilities."

"Disciplining brats takes priority."

"You're setting yourself up for disappointment. A plain girl like me will bore you to tears."

"My family's filled with dorks. Besides, I think you've shown a lot of 'not-so-plain' qualities today."

"Most of which were your fault."

"Your point?"

"I have rights."

"Tell it to the headmaster. I'm sure he'll love to hear about the broken window."

"I'll pay you if you let me go."

"300 000 000 yen and we have a deal."

"You're a demon."

"Kids used to call me that a lot. So nostalgic~"

Their arguments bounced back and forth like this, while they walked the halls. With Komaru holding Tsumugi in a princess carry. Not for the girl's safety but to prevent any means of escape.

"Why are you doing this? You're clearly overstepping your jurisdiction." Tsumugi complained. She might have been embarrassed if she was the type to care what strangers thought.

"I don't know what school you came from …No, not just school. I don't understand what your private circumstances were either but don't think it means anything in Hope's Peak." Komaru said. "We rebuilt the academy with one central principle in mind; to benefit the students."

"That's _every_ school's motto." Even the ones that didn't follow the code, at least pretended they did.

Tsumugi didn't need super analysis to see Komaru'd expected that retort from the woman's knowing smug. "Makoto's policy is to treat you guys like family."

She stopped squirming.

"All of the original staff agreed with him…so we wouldn't make the mistakes the old academy did." "I'm not sure if you know, but HPA before my brother took over…wasn't' as great a place as people thought it was. Some students were treated like research subjects and others were discriminated against. And that wasn't even the worst of it.

We'd make a better school; one that lived up to the idea of hope." Komaru shook her head, choosing to rephrase. "Why don't you tell me if our Hope's Peak didn't meet your expectations?"

"…I don't really care."

"You're a tough one." Komaru sighed in exasperation. "Huh? Aoi …and Ouma-kun?"

Tsumugi stumbled to see a sight no less peculiar than her own position. Asahina-sensei carried Kokichi by the collar. As in, she held him in front, by his neck…like she was holding a dog.

The whimpers the Supreme Leader did nothing to dissuade that analogy.

Tsumugi stared humorlessly.

"Ohayo, Komaru-chan. I caught one of your students." Asahina made a game of catching the truant clown.

"I can see that. Good afternoon, Ouma-kun…I haven't seen you all day. Not even in class." Komaru said, her voice dangerously low.

"Nishishi. What can I say? I'm a free spirit."

"Aoi, can you take care of Ouma for today? I have my hands full with one pain the butt already."

"Gotcha. I'll have Ouma-chan do 30 laps around the track with me." The gym teacher smiled brightly, despite the truly terrifying statement.

"Ha? You're kidding right?" The boy looked up to the tanned woman, who shook her head. Kokichi turned to Komaru pleadingly. "Oi, teach. Let me switch with Moogie. I'll do anything you're making her. Just take me away from this crazy broad!"

Kokichi's face suddenly reminded Tsumugi of a window.

"Hmm, that's a little tempting." Komaru mused, sending Tsumugi a sly look…which evaporated upon seeing the girl's glacial expression. Like she'd retreated back into her shell. "Never mind, Ouma-kun. I'll deal with you tomorrow."

"Nooooooo!"

The three waited for the boy to finish his tantrum. "Okay, I'm done. Nice seeing ya, Moogie."

"Don't call me that." She uttered, coldly.

Instead of heeding her words, his head tilted, eyes scanning her wrist-area. "…What happened to your hand?"

Asahina gasped "Oh right! Is Shirogane-chan okay? I heard about what happened."

"Shirogane decided to vent on a window and won't tell me why." Komaru said, annoyed. "Now I'm trying to make her open up to me."

Tsumugi motioned to retort but was interrupted by a bout of giggling. The source being Kokichi.

"Nishi-…pfft-ahahaha." His giggles transformed into outright laughter. "Holy shit, you're killing me here, teach."

"Does Ouma-chan want to make it 40 laps?"

"No…No…I… can't stop." He said in between laughter.

"Don't think I can do it?" Komaru gazed at the runt challengingly.

"Nope~. I bet you can't. Nothing you say will get through that chick's huge forehead."

"What's that mean, I wonder." Tsumugi said.

"It _means_ I'll bet 8 weeks of coming to class every single day if you can change that hopeless girl." Kokichi snarked. "Although, I might be lying about keeping my word."

Asahina shook him in the air. "50 laps?"

"Truth, I'm telling the truth!"

Tsumugi could hear Komaru's giggles. "Now I'm motivated! You're on."

"Should you really be gambling with your students?" Tsumugi hissed.

"Better give it your all against that hopeless girl, Komaru-chan." Kokichi sing-songed.

With a newfound burst of energy, Komaru took off. "Later, Aoi!"

The ex-swimmer waved.

Meanwhile Tsumugi directed her harshest glare to Kokichi, who merely smirked in turn. His bemusement wiped away with one sentence. "Now, let's get jogging."

"Noooooo!"

…

Tsumugi begrudgingly put her seatbelt on, having resigned herself to this fate.

"Don't let Ouma-kun get to you."

"Give me some credit, Naegi-sensei. I know better than to give any consideration to liars."

"I wouldn't go that far. He's still your classmate, so try to get along."

"You shouldn't ask me to do the impossible." Tsumugi's voice lowered, it was a testament to Komaru's attention that she'd heard despite her split focus on the road. "It's fine if he just stays out of my way; as Tsumugi Shirogane, I'll tolerate him the best I can." She wouldn't be able to stay in this school for long otherwise.

"Has Ouma-kun…done anything to you?" Komaru asked carefully.

"It shouldn't be surprising that he's got on my nerves at one point or another when he's pestered everyone in school."

"True, that definitely sounds like him. I was worried for a sec that it might be something serious." Komaru laughed nervously.

Tsumugi couldn't begin to understand what the teacher was thinking. Some closets were best left unopened.

"Yes, that's just like him. There is nothing special about our relationship. Not at all." Tsumugi ended the diverging conversation there.

"So…Have any ideas where to go?" Komaru inquired suddenly.

"You're leaving it to me?" Tsumugi blinked.

Komaru nodded. "I wouldn't want to take you somewhere boring."

"I'll say it again; your consideration is bothersome." Tsumugi groaned. "I understand school policy, but you don't have to force yourself. We're student and teacher, not fami-…" Tsumugi cut herself off, reminded once more of how absurdly oblivious she could be to her environment. Komaru said it time and again, that she was Makoto Naegi's little sister.

_'This person…is my aunt."_

That was obvious, but after having a real conversation with the younger Naegi sibling, The statement had much more of an effect.

Komaru grinned. "What? I was going to let you finish mouthing off before telling you it's useless."

This was the first time having a conversation with another member of the family. The ones she'd had…well, Mona's gone now…and he wasn't very endearing to begin with. (She admittedly missed his antics, a little.)

Kokichi was no better.

As for the headmaster, her father. She didn't know him at all, didn't even try to approach him. She lost courage whenever he walked by and shied away, looking from afar.

Komaru Naegi on the other hand…

The older woman exuded joy and comfort from every pore. She didn't feel the same apprehension as with her father. Makoto was a flame she could only watch from the distance, without burning up. But Komaru…was just

"Warm."

"Huh? quite catch that." Komaru said.

"Ah…um…what were we talking about?"

" . . ?" Komaru repeated, suggestively.

The bespectacled girl, looked away towards the window, finding some undignified reprieve. "I don't really have an opinion."

"Okay. I'll take you to one of my favorite fast food places."

Fast food? "…Cheap."

Komaru grinned "I thought you didn't have an opinion?"

Tsumugi's shoulders sagged. "You did that on purpose."

"And?"

"You aren't going to let me win in any regard…are you?"

"Nope. So…where do you want to eat?"

Tsumugi had been completely defeated.

* * *

*Huff* *Huff*

"That's only 5 laps, Ouma-chan." This monster said.

"You're insane. I've learned my lesson, just let me go!" The supreme leader was nothing before the donut queen.

"Where's all the energy you had when bullying Shirogane-chan?"

He breathed heavily. "Make her run with me, and I might do just a tiny bit better."

Asahina cocked her head "I actually might. There's been some rumors going on after this morning. If she's your friend, then look out for her."

"Been there, done that. That hopeless little sister of mine never changes." Kokichi said, arms wide.

Asahina's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Sister?! B-But you don't have the same name." The tanned woman stopped herself, recalling a pair of twins. "Oh…I guess it doesn't have to be the case."

"Nope. That was all a lie." Kokichi grinned.

Asahina wore a dark smile. "You shouldn't lie so much. Do you even plan to keep your promise to Komaru-chan? She takes them and her job, very seriously."

"Oh I will, because I know she's bound to fail. Mugi is hopeless."

Asahina shrugged. "Alright, that's enough of a break. Let's get back to running." The gym nut ran off.

Kokichi looked back in the distance. "Hopeless…but maybe she has changed a little…"

"O-U-M-A-C-H-A-N~"

"I'm coming!"


	9. Hello Tomorrow

**December 24****th****, 2035**

**Saturday, 11:40 pm**

**Christmas Eve**

"They're really going all out with this." Kaede said, visibly impressed at the setup for the Christmas party in the academy. The pianist hadn't volunteered for preparations but after seeing the finished work, she felt a tad shameless being there and reaping the rewards.

Of course, all this went unnoticed by the boy standing at her side, both in formal wear. Kaede in a wine-red dress. "Huh, really? All our Christmases are like this." Shuichi said, missing his hat and his usual detective gear replaced by a black suit. A feast for the eyes if Kaede said so herself.

Shuichi thought the same.

"You're pulling my leg." The blond doubted, marvelling at the renovated the cafeteria. The wide room had always been impressive to look at but with the decorations, it'd looked like she'd walked into a high-class gala. Kaede had heard of Christmas' parties between friends but not this big. Not where the venue was _this_ packed, with both familiar and unfamiliar faces.

"How are yours different? As far back as I remember, we've always celebrated with a ton of people. Mako- the headmaster invites a lot of his friends and it basically turns into a big deal."

"Never anything this big." Kaede mouthed, slightly uncomfortable rocking heels. "Uh we usually spend it with family or friends or…boyfriends and girlfriends."

Shuichi coughed, pulling on his collar. "That sounds nice. More private than what I'm used to. Sorry you had to miss out?"

"Are you kidding? This is awesome, I'm really happy you invited me." Kaede giggled

"Geez, you two. Find a mistletoe and get down and dirty already."

Shuichi and Kaede knew who spoke before turning, addressing the one who ruined the mood.

Kokichi, in a white tuxedo and bowtie stood behind them, pursing his lips and making ridiculous kissing noises. If he wasn't such a joy kill, Kaede would have said he looked positively handsome.

Shuichi would think it but would never admit it. If Kokichi were taller, manlier and less of a dick, the pianist was sure he'd be one of the most popular guys in school. Instead, the supreme leader seemed to settle for and enjoy, the infamy.

"What do you want, Kokichi?" Shuichi droned.

"Can't I say hello to my two best friends in the world?"

"Since when?" Shuichi scoffed.

"I thought those were Kaito, Keebo and Miu." Kaede tilted her head.

"You wound me…especially you, Kaede. Seriously, say that again and I might just kill myself." Kokichi wore a sickly expression. "Okay, maybe not best friends…best rivals!" He bounced back.

"In what way?" Shuichi asked inquisitively.

"You, Shuichybaby, are my arch-nemesis. The ever-present thorn in my quest for school domination. The Moriarty to my Holmes. And isn't life a lot more fun when you're surrounded by people almost as smart as you?"

"Other way around." Shuichi mumbled, unable to deny the 'rival' bit either, in hindsight. Throughout the school year, he'd foiled a large number of Kokichi's troublemaking schemes. It'd gotten to the point where his students from other classes _hired_ him to counter Kokichi's pranks. Additionally, they tended to be on opposite sides of everything. Arguments, seating arrangements, team selections. if Kokichi was on one side, Shuichi had to be on the other.

"Meh, I'm always on the winning team. I've been sizing you guys up for when I get serious about taking over this school." Kokichi shrugged.

"Don't Holmes and Moriarty die, fighting each other? I don't see that as a win for either side, personally." Kaede placed a finger to her lips.

"That's because you're a girl, Kay-ay-day. You'd never understand a man's romance. That's why you're my rival." Kokichi nodded at his own words.

Right…

"Leave us alone, Kokichi." Shuichi droned.

…

"Alright then, I can see when I'm not wanted. Even though I'm always trying to help you out." Kokichi said, his expression blank for a moment, before a smile replaced it. "That's a lie. I can't read the mood at all. As the SHSL Supreme leader, I choose to come and go whenever I want, and nobody can stop me. Nishishi. See ya, Kaede. I've got a date with Teru-chan."

"What a guy." Kaede hadn't been able to ask before the supreme leader stormed off, like a miniature hurricane. "Hey, Shuichi. Don't you think that was a little mean? You could have hurt his feelings."

"You think I did?" He asked, a suggestive element in his voice, seeking confirmation on his own hypothesis.

"Uh…I don't know to be honest. Kokichi's a mystery." Kaede laughed nervously.

"All mysteries are meant to be solved. Anyone can, if they look deep enough." Shuichi said, finger on his chin as he did whenever he thought deeply.

"Just try to play nice to Kokichi. At least for today."

"Oh right, it slipped my mind. I'll try."

*Stare*

Kaede threw the detective a playful glare.

"W-What, I said I'll give it my best shot." The boy relented.

"Not that. I'm wondering why Kokichi's the only one that can break that shy exterior of yours." Kaede pouted. Shuichi was a bit of a wuss, as much as she adored him. But when it came to dealing with the Kokichi, he was like a hunter ready to gun down his prey.

It was kind of hot, but she'd wish he directed that towards her- okay, dirty thoughts, go away!

"Because he's just so freaking annoying." Shuichi repeated. "And that's not true. Miu gets on my nerves too sometimes."

Miu…"Where is she now, I heard she'd be here?" Kaede asked. The inventor's presence was never one to miss if she was around.

Shuichi pointed overhead.

Kaede cocked her head, in the direction of the boy's finger. "Where?"

"She's standing next to Kyok-…Kirigiri-san."

The blond squinted. "No, I don't see her."

"You do. You just don't _recognize_ her."

…

Miu accompanied Kyoko and had been acting as the deputy-head's assistant. To the surprise and horror of everyone who knew the inventor, Miu had been the first to offer her services for the event. The horrifying bit, came from the fact that those who knew Miu, also knew that her inventions and aids, while innovative, weren't fit for anything other than an adult store.

It was a pleasant surprise to see the Christmas tree – the centerpiece of the evening – decorated with actual normal ornaments instead off….yeah, you get the idea.

"Very good, Iruma." Kyoko complimented the blond just as they managed to escape the spotlight. The detective's history of achievements and relation to the host made her as famous as ever. A fact Kyoko wasn't especially fond off. Even after all these years, Kyoko wasn't one for the social scene, which is why she was grateful for her new 'helper' to divert attention towards.

Miu's attire was modest but elegant, a long-sleeve blouse, black trousers. Her hair tied into a bun, all her rebellious features and the goggles had been replaced with genuine glasses. She'd attended to the curious party guests with the grace of a secretary. Needless to say, he looked and acted nothing like the regular Miu, acting on her best behavior. "I'll reward you later." Kyoko said.

Miu's lips twitched upwards, her mask cracking. "Thank you, mistress!"

That part, however, needed to go. Kyoko sighed.

"Kyoko."

A smile crept on the lavender's face as Makoto came into view. "Didn't think I'd see you for the next 15 minutes or so."

"Yeah, they decided to show me mercy." Makoto said, bashfully. Having been completely unapproachable since the start of the party due to the swarm of people flocking to him.

"You'll be free when we break the news, correct?" Kyoko played with a strand of hair, in apprehension. An emotion Makoto didn't share.

"Definitely. I can't wait!"

Kyoko chuckled at the man's excitement. "That makes one of us."

*Hiss*

A break in the not-couple's conversation, courtesy of Miu glaring and hissing at Makoto like a threatened feline.

"Iruma-kun, how are you?" The headmaster inquired.

"Peachy. I've been spending _all night_ right by Mistress' side." To emphasize her claim, the inventor practically squished her body by Kyoko's side, her contemptuous gaze never leaving Makoto.

Makoto scratched his head.

Kyoko made a disgruntled face. "Iruma, I'm speaking with Makoto right now. You've done a fine job comporting yourself so far, don't ruin it….or are you looking to be punished?" Kyoko threatened, immediately regretting doing so as she saws the stars twinkle in the younger girl's eyes.

"Yes! More than anything, _yes_!" Miu drooled, shattering the persona she'd built up for the evening.

Kyoko returned her gaze to Makoto. "I blame you for this."

The brunet shook his head. "No, Kyoko, this is _all on you_."

…

"What the _heck?_" Kaede was left dumbfounded by the display, pinching at Shuichi's clothes for an explanation.

"I don't get it either. One day and Miu started getting overly attached to Kirigiri-san."

"Okay, Shuichi. You can call her Kyoko in front of us, because formality straight up isn't working for you."

Shuichi looked like he was about splutter an excuse, only for his concentration to return as his vision extended past Kaede. "…Excuse me, but I might be needed elsewhere."

Kaede spotted Kokichi conversing with the chef, the two bouncing with excitement near the refreshments "That's a disaster waiting to happen."

"Kokichi again? Come on, Shuichi just because he's…all over the place, doesn't mean he's up to no good. It's Christmas." Kaede wasn't _entirely_ convinced herself, but her partner seemed obsessed. "He's like a kid."

"I wonder if that's just part of his act." Shuichi exclaimed, finger on his chain.

"Act?"

"It's tough to explain, but have you ever noticed Kokichi has moments when he flips out and gets all serious?"

"Mhm, once or twice, he admits to lying right after though, so I can't tell the difference." Kaede struggled to recall. "…Oh wait, he did it just a bit earlier."

"That's just it. I don't think he _does_ lie during those times at all. Here me out, but can Kokichi really lie that consistently?"

"We call them chronic compulsive liars, and Kokichi's definitely one." Kaede countered.

"Even that category have to tell the truth at some point, but Kokichi insists we distrust everything he says. Can one guy lie so much? There has to be some point where he tells the truth, even an involuntary slip of the tongue." He'd interrogated criminals before and there were always openings for the truth to come out. The first rule of interrogation was to keep the suspect talking and look for one.

Kokichi did nothing but run his mouth and Shuichi was starting to see a pattern. What he didn't see was Kaede's irritation.

"Geez, all that effort watching Kokichi. I wonder if you pay as much attention to me, Mr. Detective."

Shuichi snapped out of his stupor "Huh? Why would I?"

"Wha?" Kaede spluttered at the backhanded comment, like she'd been slapped and readied to give the jerk a piece of her mind.

"You might be the kindest and most open girl I've met. I didn't need more than the first day of class observing you to understand that, Kaede."

…

System crash. Needs rebooting.

He's been watching me? Oh crap, what was I doing at the time?! "W-W-W-W-What are you saying?"

"Kaede, you're turning red. Are you ok?" Shuichi tilted.

Who's fault do you think that is?! "Excuse me, I'm going to go cool off."

…

"Was it something I said?" Shuichi blurted out as Kaede exited abruptly.

"Yeah, more or less."

The raven-haired boy knew that deep baritone anywhere. "Ryoma?" He discerned before turning around to look down at the man.

"Yo. Hope you feel as uncomfortable as I do without my hat." The tennis reached for his cropped red hair.

"I know the feeling." Shuichi smiled in agreement. People just didn't get it; hats are part of their identity.

"Didn't mean to eavesdrop but your conversation piqued my interest. I think a guy like you is good for Kokichi. To keep him in check, I mean." Ryoma said.

That wasn't new to Shuichi, even Kyoko had told him to keep an eye out for Kokichi, but there was a subtle difference in this context. "Sounds like you want me to watch _over_ him."

"More or less. I won't say Kokichi's not dangerous, but he's not unsalvageable. Under the right influence and you'll see his good sides more often."

Shuichi wasn't about to argue with an ex-convict. He was sure Ryoma had seen his fair share of baddies in prison. "I'll take your word for it. Really, my problem is Kokichi's increased my workload by 80% this year. It's a miracle I keep my grades up." That and the fear of Kyoko finding out if he flopped classes.

"Ever tried changing perspectives?"

"…Change how?" Shuichi asked.

"I don't know if you're aware, but you're a very respectable kid, Shuichi. Everyone in the school thinks so, and before you even think it, this has nothing to do with your relationship with the staff."

Shuichi blushed heavily at the sudden compliment. "That's going too far. I haven't done much to be thought of that way."

"You're the only one who thinks that. Modesty is nice but low-esteem is a problem for anyone. You've got talent, but a guy like you would have trouble standing out if you weren't given a stage to hone your skill in the public eye."

A stage?

"…Hold on. Are you saying Kokichi makes trouble for me to clean up, on purpose? That's a stretch, Ryoma." Even though I'm always trying to help you out. There'd be nothing in it for him.

**_Even though I'm always trying to help you out._**

…Could he have been serious about that?

"I won't tell you what to think but try to keep it in mind. You can't rehabilitate delinquents if you only see them as the enemy."

"Wow, you really _are_ worried about Kokichi. I didn't think you cared…no offense." On the other hand, Kokichi did hear a rumor about the two boys, among others, being seen together often recently.

"None taken."

Shuichi felt a pair of arms encircle his waist. "Woah!" He nearly jumped.

"Finally, a menace Tenko knows!"

He blinked at the frightened sound of the aikido master's voice.

"T-Tenko?" She wasn't going to throw him or anything right? Right?!

"Shut up. Just hide Tenko from the other degenerates."

_The who?_

Shuichi scanned the area, his gaze landing on two adolescents, facing them with disappointment.

"Damn, she's got a boyfriend." "Too bad."

Shuichi arched an eyebrow

The twin tailed girl unhanded him, wiping a sweat from her forehead. "B-Boys have been hitting on Tenko all night, and Tenko can't throw them like the trash they are."

Shuichi cringed, just picturing the sight. "Thank you very much for showing restraint, Tenko. The headmaster would really appreciate that."

"Who else do you think Tenko is doing it for, fool?"

"Knock it off with the antagonism, woman. This is a party." Ryoma said

"Okay."

Shuichi watched the short interaction in confusion. "Eh? You'll listen to Ryoma that easily?"

"Of course, Tenko holds Ryoma in high-esteem, even if he is a male."

"Since when?" All these absurd changes in his classmates. Was he missing out on something?

"Detention."

"Huh?"

"It's a long story, but Tenko, Kokichi, Miu, Tsumugi and I came to an understanding after…I don't really know what to call it. But it was an interesting way to pass the time." Ryoma's words remained vague still.

"How?"

"Naegi-san." Tenko said.

"Ah, I think I can put together a picture now." Shuichi accepted the answer. Guess those rumors were true. "Do you respect Kokichi too?"

"Ha? Did someone spike the drinks or are you crazy, Shuichi? Tenko would marry you before respecting Kokichi."

That was definitely not a compliment.

"Where is Kokichi anyway? Tenko should make sure he stays out of trouble."

"…Don't you mean 'make sure he doesn't cause trouble'?"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

In a way, that answered his question. Maybe Kaede was right and he was being overly harsh on the evil supreme leader – seriously what's _with_ that talent?

"Speaking of ones we have to keep out of trouble…has anyone seen Tsumugi?"

"She's here? Parties don't sound like her thing." Shuichi asked. Fully aware that Tsumugi had helped set up the party but didn't think she'd _attend_.

"Sensei said she was dragging Tsumugi whether she wanted to come or not." Ryoma informed. It was a done deal then. Komaru was as, if not more persuasive than Makoto at times. She'd sure roped him on a couple adventures in his childhood.

"If Tenko remembers correctly, Tsumugi was serving drinks by the bar."

* * *

"Thank you." Said Tsumugi's most recent customer, working behind the counter. The man had short spiky-hair, wearing his signature black tuxedo. To describe him as attractive was too simple. A glance at his sharp features was enough to leave most transfixed. Especially by what Tsumugi would call his most alluring trait; heterochromatic irises. One grey and the other a sharp red. The contrast reminded Tsumugi of Mona and that put the cosplayer at ease, if only for familiarity's sake.

"Will that be all, Hinata-sensei?" She asked, slipping him his drink.

"That's too stuffy for me. Call me Hinata or Hajime if you want, I don't mind." He shows off a winning smile. "We finally meet. Komaru's told me a lot about you."

"Haa…the teachers in this school are all easy-going. I wonder if all schools are like this."

"Is this your first school?"

"I'm self-taught." Tsumugi answered, plainly.

"Really?" His red-eye gleamed. "Don't meet too many students like that, how was it?"

For very obvious reasons, Tsumugi couldn't go in to detail, leaving her to answer in half truths. "Lonely."

"Ah. Don't mind it too much, I'm just trying to start a conversation. I don't believe we've talked before…and kind of surprised you knew my name." Hajime rested his chin on his palm, fingers circling the rim of his glass. "I wonder. Could it be the survey the girls run on the guys in school?"

"I'm surprised _you_ know about that." Tsumugi thought the girls kept that knowledge under wraps.

He laughed. "I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't flattered. But, what about you? Got a guy or girl at school you'd rate number one?"

"Um…I'm not sure that's an appropriate discussion for a teacher and student to have."

"It isn't, but I feel like I've got the right to treat you like an adult with how you're handling yourself out here." He drank from the glass cup, savoring the taste. "And this is delicious by the way."

Tsumugi smiled. "Thank you. I've got experience from my part-time job."

"I can tell…but erm, you're not permitted to be working jobs while in school right?"

"I understand, this was before I got sponsors for cosplaying."

Hajime scratched his hair. "Good…ah, I'm acting like a teacher even at a party, my bad."

"You're the head counselor, correct?" Tsumugi posed the question. She didn't recall hearing anything about Hajime teaching courses.

"Yes, I'm usually cooped up in my office taking care of _other people's_ problems." He sighed. "I doubt other counselors had it as bad 20 or so years ago."

"I think that's an admirable job." Tsumugi praised.

"Really?" He looked up at her.

"Mhm, I deeply respect those who help others."

"You're full of surprises, Shirogane. I heard you were more reclusive, but you speak well."

"I…normally am, maybe. I can't be when dealing with customers, all sorts of extra services can make them more charitable, like say…" Tsumugi gave a demonstration, slowly bending over the counter until her face inches away from Hajime. "I'm in a bit of financial trouble. If only someone could help me out~." Her voice silk as she smiled seductively.

"And just like that, the money rolls." Tsumugi withdrew to her former position, like a flip of the switch.

"Lethal." Hajime chuckled, no doubt many had been caught by the act. "it's roleplaying. I thought your talent only showed with fiction. Could you go further?"

"That depends on what you mean. Acting is fine, but I can't cosplay as real people or I get hives." Or so she would let others believe. Tsumugi's transformations were her trump card…and she wasn't naïve enough to think it would be taken lightly by the public if it were found out that she could flawlessly impersonate other people.

"But you made those clothes yourself." Hajime pointed

"You can tell?"

"I can." He answered, leaving no room for debate.

"I'm not used to making normal clothes, I only replicate what I've seen before. Can't tell if I go too far or not far enough otherwise. How does it look?" Tsumugi flung a strand of her flowing blue hair, revealing her neckline where the straps of her evening dress entangled and hung. The black outfit was tight-fitting, exposing the cosplayer's curves and showing off her hourglass figure.

All directions had come from the younger Naegi sibling. Including the decision for Tsumugi to leave her glasses behind.

"It's not surprising you make a killing in the fashion business." Hajime's response was roundabout but no less complimentary.

Right before Tsumugi phrased her gratitude, Hajime ended with a disturbing punctuation "You'd be a good fit for **The Super High School Level Fashion Girl**."

"…" Tsumugi froze, never thinking she'd be compared to her mother in that light.

"Something the matter?" Hajime asked.

"What are you doing, Hajime-chan?" A set of finger nails dug into Hajime's shoulders, the man turned to face Komaru Naegi glowering at him.

"Before you say anything weird, I love you too much to cheat, thank you very much."

Tsumugi raised an impressed brow as she saw her teacher's mouth open and close in disappointment. "It's that easy? I can shut her up by acting pre-emptively?" The bluenette said, awestruck at the level of foresight.

"More or less, you eventually get used to Omaru's antics. All you need to do is cut her off before she says something everyone regrets." One. If Tsumugi could name a single person she respected most in HPA, it would be the woman following behind Komaru. Toko Fukawa, her vocals and demeanour exuding that 'so done with everybody's crap' message that Tsumugi admired so much.

"Yo, Toko. My door's always open if you need to air out your problems." Hajime grinned at the librarian.

"Thanks for making me miss the days where I could bottle my own problems and get off fine." Toko took a seat besides Hajime. "Still, I agree with Komaru. You two had quite the inappropriate atmosphere going."

"We can't blame everything on Hajime. Get a look at how cute Tsumugi is." Komaru eyed the cosplayer, a big dumb smile on her face.

"Cute isn't the right word here." The author joined the viewing. If Tsumugi wasn't used to being ogled by fans, she might have felt unsettled by the eyes on her. "Better watch out for guys like that green-haired friend of yours."

Tsumugi crinkled her nose. "I don't care for pretty boys like that. You can't trust them. Honestly, they should all just die."

Toko wore a sly grin. "You'll do alright."

"No, that's definitely wrong. We're supposed to stop those habits that keep getting in the way of a girl's romance." Komaru declared, glaring at Tsumugi with disapproval. "Hey, why are you spending the night working the counter. Get out here and have fun."

"You…told me to work. This is what I'm good at."

"I told you to help with the party _planning_ since we needed hands."

Komaru proceeded to walk around the counter and drag Tsumugi out of her hiding place, the girl doing little to resist. "Listen, Mugi. You can't afford to be wasting your youth or your looks. Christmas is no time for a girl to be alone, now go bag some studs."

"I did _not_ just hear that. Nope." "Omaru's drunk…on non-alcoholic beverage. That's what we'll say if anyone asks." Hajime and Toko came to an agreement, shying away in second-hand embarrassment.

Tsumugi tilted her head, perplexed. "I'm not spending Christmas alone. You're all here with me." She said, as if speaking a matter of fact.

"Geh!" Komaru staggered like she'd just been shot in the heart. The next moment, Tsumugi found herself embraced by the older woman. "Such a good girl!"

Hajime smiled gently at the sight, reminded of Miss. Yukizome.

"Komaru…you know we can't play favorites with the students." Makoto made his entrance, his voice merry despite disparaging the little sister's actions.

Hajime gave a small wave.

"Big bro. Where've you been?" Komaru said.

"I can't believe you call him that at your age." Toko shook her head, eyes veering between the Naegi siblings. "Uh, just looking at you ageless freaks, is enough to ruin my mood."

Komaru ignored her friend's spite. "I _can_ pick favorites. Look at how adorable she is." Komaru held Tsumugi in front of her like a prize.

"Haaaa…." The bluenette exhaled, lowering her head.

"Like that, she does it every time she's nervous!"

"Then why don't you stop making her feel uncomfortable then." Toko spat, coming between Tsumugi and Komaru and separating them. "Sorry about her, but she's only like this because she never got the daughter she wanted."

Komaru huffed. "My boys are cute too, but daughters are the best."

"I hope they never hear you say that. They cry easy." Makoto sweat-dropped, feeling for his nephews.

"The one who should be crying is you, big bro. Your age and you _still_ haven't gotten married. I'll even give you Mugi-chan if Kyoko's too much for you to handle."

Toko stepped on Komaru's foot.

"Ow!"

""Disgusting."" The cosplayer and author elicited simultaneous revulsion.

"Ahahaha." Makoto laughed at the joke…nervously, pulling at his collar. Nobody missed it.

"Makoto…what'd you do?" Komaru asked slowly.

"You're not getting out of this one, Makoto. Might as well tell them, since they'll find out soon enough." Hajime chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"Ah…I figured you'd find out somehow, Hajime. You always do." Makoto scratched his hair. His voice lowered as he divulged the poorly kept secret. "Keep it between us for a few minutes, but I might already…have kids by the looks of it."

Hajime's grin wiped.

Tsumugi, Komaru and Toko all stared, eyes widened. The first for different reasons. A myriad of thoughts raced through the cosplayer's head.

_'W-What? He knows? Since when?' _

The bluenette began to shiver, never having planned for this encounter. "How did- "

"Kyoko's expecting." Makoto exclaimed, bashfully scratching his cheeks.

"Oh my gosh!" Komaru practically jumped her older brother. "Where's Kyoko now? I have to congratulate her!"

"We're announcing out engagement in…a little bit. I should go find her."

Neither paid attention to the adolescent who felt like hitting herself for getting worked up over nothing. 'It was something completely different.' Way to get carried away.

The tension faded away

"Haaaa…." Tsumugi exhaled…and blinked. Her chest felt constricted, heavy. It was that feeling again, the one that never seemed to fade. Why hadn't she habituated?

…It was too hot in here.

"Congratulations, Headmaster. I wish you all the best." Tsumugi said. Without waiting for his reply, she continued. "If you'll excuse me I've got somewhere to be."

She took off, hearing nothing else as her mind took safeguard in her own little world.

"What's gotten into her?" Toko voiced the question, perceptive enough to see the cosplayer's distress.

"It must have been urgent." Makoto frowned, watching the girl leave suddenly.

"Really? What do you think, Haji- " Toko only now noticed the counselor and ex-remnant of despair was missing. "Where did _he_ run off to?"

* * *

"Hehehehehehe." Kokichi laughed maliciously, hidden in plain sight, where he could observe the party and what was soon to come. His vision lingered on the punch and refreshments in the distance, smiling knowing his plan would go off without a hitch! He'd smoothly deceived Teru-chan and spiked the drinks with an assortment of aphrodisiacs when the chef wasn't looking.

He was going to turn this entire party into one cliché and unforgettable Christmas evening. They'll laugh at it for years to come. Well, they'd get super mad at Makoto afterwards, but eh, he can take the heat.

Kokichi's eyes darted back and forth. The biggest problem was Shuichi, who as he could see, was very busy catering to Kaede's feelings. Probably after having said something incredibly stupid.

God, Shuichi was thick. Not Mugi thick (in the head), thankfully. If he just got a little bit smarter, he'd make an excellent second-in-command after Kokichi inevitably conscripts the detective into D.I.C.E. Or, on the other hand, he could become Kokichi's worst nightmare.

That was fine too. The world's boring if there isn't a little resistance.

There were also Nancy Drew and Makoto to deal with, but both were preoccupied. Not just with the guests, but in mind. Kokichi didn't know with what…until the clock hit 12. There everyone's favorite headmaster made an announcement, Kyoko by his side.

Kokichi hardly needed his analysis to predict what would be said. The timing, the emotions, the nervousness, the goddamn overdue commitment. All of it came to a head when Naegi and Kirigiri declared the engagement.

The roar of congratulations from everyone else was utterly deafening. Like _they_ were the ones getting married instead. Fanboys/girls were the worst.

"Good for him, I guess." Were Kokichi's only thoughts on the matter. Kinda wished he'd known about this before he decided to 'poison' the guests. Man, this was bad timing. If Kyoko finds out he was responsible, he might not get off with a warning this time.

Oh well, he'd just count on Makoto to bail him out like usual. That guy can't hold a grudge.

So Kokichi waited for the inevitable chaos and rampant horniness, resting his back against the wall on the far end. He wasn't alone for long however, as another foisted themselves next to him.

"What can I do for you?" Kokichi said, looking up to a man he'd never seen before.

"So you're Kokichi. It's nice to finally meet you in person, Mr. Culprit."

Kokichi put on his patented poker face. "Culprit? Whatever could you mean?" Seriously, Kokichi had been behind so much crap that you'd need to specify.

"Maybe culprit's not the word. You can't exactly be punished for a crime you haven't committed. A really annoying guy I knew told me that once."

"Sounds like my kind of guy, but you seem to be implying I'm up to no good…mister?"

"Hajime Hinata. The school counselor."

"Sorry, as the SHSL Supreme Leader, I can't remember ever schmuck I come across, Hajime-chan."

He laughed. "I can guess why. You never come by my quadrant of the school."

"Yeah, who wants to be around the health department? I'd rather not catch any second-hand sickness." Kokichi smoothly carried on a conversation with Hajime. One wouldn't think they were completely unaffiliated until now.

"It's not going to work, you know? The punch I mean. I already took care of it."

Kokichi smiled ruefully. "Oh? Pretty good, Hajime-chan. But how? I've been watching the whole time and I haven't seen you near there." Kokichi's curiosity was genuine. Hajime's claim was bold yet, the purple-haired boy didn't doubt, in spite of his inherently distrustful nature. Kokichi instinctively knew the older man was telling the truth.

"Back when the preparations were being made, I pulled a fast one on Teruteru and put in ingredients that'd counter the aphrodisiac. The punch will probably taste like shit now though."

"…Come again? I might have misheard, but it sounds like you're implying you one-upped me _before _I went ahead with my scheme."

"Yeah, it's pretty lowbrow. You only got the thought in your head about…I'd say a day ago and stole the aphrodisiac from the kitchen. I'm well aware of tricks like that and how to beat them."

Kokichi laughed heartily. "What's with that? Who are you, The SHSL Profession Stalker?"

Hajime smirked. "Not quite. I'm the unofficial security. The protection of the school, starting by diffusing problems on an emotional level before they happen. That's why I'm the school counsellor." In his hand was a 4-sided cube of varying colors. "However, if I see there's a big enough problem beyond that jurisdiction, I'll act on my own discretion. Tell me, Kokichi. Are you a problem I need to take care of?"

Kokichi brought a finger to his lips, sporting a nefarious expression. "Hey, now. I don't know what kind of guy you think I am, but Kokichi Ouma is a problem for one man alone to resolve. My darling, Shuichi and I'm not about to cheat."

"Hahaha. \I'll admit you've got taste, but I'm not the type to settle for rejection easily." Hajime held out the cube, handing it over to Kokichi. The boy knitted his eyebrows at the foreign object.

"It's a rubix cube. It's probably too old-fashioned if you've never seen it before, but it'll get the job done."

"And this proves?"

Hajime didn't answer.

Kokichi took the hint, staring at the sporadic multitude of colors. He inspected the cube first, speedily grasping the nature of the game. He had to get the colored pieces all match on their respective sides. Kokichi's hands started moving in every direction. After the first minute passed, so did his eyes, the speed the purple orbs moved exceeded his own body.

"There." Kokichi said, completing the task. "Easy as pie."

"Is this your first time seeing a rubix cube?"

"Yup. Handy little toy but no big deal." Kokichi grinned, happily basking in his victory.

Hajime hovered the cube near his face. "Rubik himself, needed over a month to solve this puzzle after creating it. You only needed 2 minutes and 8 steps after your first attempt to solve a 5x5x5."

"Oh that's the spot. Keep the praise on coming."

"How boring." Hajime spoke in a robotic, emotionless voice. "If your analysis is only on this level, then there's no need for me to get involved yet."

"…_What?_" Kokichi had to double-take, by the time he blinked again, Hajime's grin had returned.

"Alright, I'll leave it to Shuichi."

Kokichi rested his arms behind his head, his lips twitching. "Now why do I feel like you're looking down on me."

"I am, because you're not a threat. The way you just showed off your real talent in public just to solve a kid's game is all the proof I need." Hajime turned his back, walking away while waving his hand. "Well, I could have figured that out before. After all, the reason you never come by the health department, is because that same talent instinctively warned you not to approach me in the first place. Happy Holidays, Kokichi."

…

Kokichi balled his hands into a fist, gritting his teeth as he muttered lowly. "The arrogance of it…" The overwhelming sense of defeat. Worse, the acceptance he couldn't have won against that person in the first place.

It was enough to drive him mad.

"…I need air."

Kokichi trekked outside, hands in pockets and a frown on his face as he maneuvered through the celebrants. He picked the nearest exit, leading to a balcony.

But from the looks of it, he'd been beaten to the punch, by an all too familiar face, head in the clouds as always.

The two siblings locked eyes with one another and said

""Oh…it's you.""

* * *

Hajime stepped outside the venue, his head held up high, taking in the night sky. "You can go inside you know? I'm sure Makoto and the others would be glad to see you again." The counselor said.

"I'll pass on the offer." As usual. A man in a white suit leaned by a nearby tree.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No, you're right on time. Have you met them?" Kyosuke Munakata approached.

"A little earlier. No offense, but I had my doubts. Even after Mikan told me there was something up with Shirogane…but after seeing them up close, I can believe it." Hajime rubbed his chin. "Ouma has her talent, her love for chaos."

"And Shirogane?"

"Vague, but I see ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ in her."

"You see the dilemma. Those children are dangerous."

"One way to put it. Still, I never expected you'd contact me for help. I can predict why you haven't told Makoto or Kyoko, but I'd like to hear it from you."

"They can't be depended on knowing they are Naegi's children. You are capable, but you also have no direct attachment."

Hajime smiled. Why doesn't he just admit he's worried about their reaction to this very personal matter? "Objectively, it was a good call. Makoto's too emotional, without knowing what we're dealing with, he might be more of a liability." Objectively speaking, but Makoto has known to defy logic and come out with results. "As for Kyoko…, it's the other end of the spectrum. ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇." For too many reasons to list, Kyoko finding out that Kokichi and Tsumugi were ▇▇▇▇▇'s and Makoto's children, at this time, would be disastrous. Even the cool detective has her breaking point.

"However, I'm still not convinced that's enough for you to trust me. I recall you despised us with a passion." The remnants of despair, formerly or otherwise.

"Hmpf, I had a similar conversation with Towa. Once upon a time, but I have no need for those grudges now." Munakata said. "However, I'm not as sentimental as Naegi, therefore I have taken insurance."

"He means me." Out and about from the shadows was Byakuya Togami. Looking none to pleased. But when did he ever?

"Byakuya? Yeah, that sounds about right." A fine middle ground between Makoto and Kyoko, while having no link to despair.

The three formed a triangle, sizing each other up. "Pardon the eavesdropping, it was amusing to hear you were actually doing detective work, Hinata. I was under the impression you were just flirting with the students. At least wait for me to resign before the inevitable scandal."

"You were watching out for them too, huh?"

"Of course. Don't presume I'm as incompetent as the previous committee. If there's a disease festering in my school, I'm going to take the appropriate measures."

"Disease…huh? So you've already decided to get rid of them." Typical Togami. Never lax with doling out the extreme punishments.

"Are you implying that is not the correct course of action?"

"That depends. You realized first, Munakata. What do you think?" Hajime looked to the silver-haired man, who shook his head.

"…I'd prefer hearing your verdict before I share the information I have."

Hajime shrugged. "We wait. They're not pressing issues, just yet. Ouma's jokes around, stretches the boundaries, but nothing a slap on the wrist or a suspension won't account for. So far, he's playful, not evil."

"And Shirogane?"

"I need more information. From what I've observed, she's…innocent."

Togami raised an eyebrow. "I take it from your tone that it's a bad thing?"

"It is." Innocent is not necessarily good. "I talked with her, and her mannerisms were odd. She accepts words at face value and responds in kind. She said a lot that _shouldn't_ have been said in her position." The position of someone with a major secret to hide. "She was an open book…kind of like"

""Naegi?"" The two said, simultaneously

"Yes, actually."

"I assume there's more?" Byakuya pressed.

"Cracks, tons of them. She's unstable."

"That matches up with what I know. I'm not sure if you heard, but Shirogane damaged school property."

"Your turn." Hajime jerked his finger at Munakata.

The man himself seemed satisfied with their personal deductions. "Let us start with Ouma."

* * *

"Boring. How long are you going to ignore me, Sis?" Kokichi moaned.

"Was I? I thought _you_ weren't keen on speaking." Tsumugi replied, eyes closed.

The two were seated on opposite ends of a bench, a sizable gap separating them in the middle.

"The ball's in my court? Fair, but I thought you'd like the chance to speak, since I got the last word in when we said our goodbyes." Kokichi teased, thinking that messing with the cosplayer would be a good way to lighten his mood.

Tsumugi gripped the armrest. "What do you want me to say?"

"How's life? I've been itching to know how you survived without me~."

"I worked multiple jobs and ended up cosplaying. The end."

Hey now, there's no way her vocabulary could have gotten shorter, what's with the coldness? "You really took the cosplay advice to heart. But maaaan, you grew up. I almost didn't recognize my flat-chested, bony sister. You haven't done any dirty shots, I hope!"

Tsumugi's eyes narrowed to slits. "If I have? What does it matter to you?"

Kokichi gave a wry smile. "You're right, it doesn't. I bet you're itching to know where I've been."

"Not particularly."

"Liar."

…

"…What happened to those friends of yours?" Tsumugi inquired.

Kokichi hummed, his mood getting more pleasant with each sentence. "I left Kei in charge. They can do whatever they want until I graduate. Then we'll regroup."

"How nice. Here I thought you'd have abandoned them already."

Kokichi laughed…no, _guffawed_. Experiencing his sister's harsh rebuke for the first time was groundbreakingly funny. "_Scathing, sis. _When'd you get to be such a savage?"

"You pick up a lot in the wild." Tsumugi, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as entertained by the conversation. The fact clear as day by her voice.

"I hear that. Of course I had money, but it was still a _little_ rough."

"What happened to all of Mona's money?"

"Used it. We needed a base of operations. That meant enough money for food, to buy out former gang turf to set up shop. Then there was expanding and connections to use as a front. All of it cost money, money, money." Kokichi spoke without a hint of regret or shame.

"Front?"

"Ever heard of Panta?"

* * *

"That soft drink company?" Byakuya adjusted his glasses.

"The previous CEO was bought out 3 years ago, by a group called D.I.C.E. The funds to pull off that venture were enormous, but the investment may well be worth it for their aims." That information wasn't public knowledge, but Munakata had informants everywhere. Even after the Future Foundation had long collapsed, he still had faithful allies. "One of my old subordinates fully recovered and recalled a…less than pleasant confrontation with Ouma. It was there he learned about the name of the organization."

"…Recovered?" Byakuya asked.

"After hours of administered torture." Hajime heard the bite in the former vice-chairman's tone.

"Why am I not surprised? That's all those remnants know."

Hajime felt concerned that he may have been included in that statement. And if he wasn't, he'd almost feel relived that Byakuya no longer thought him one.

"About that…" Munakata started. "From his recollections, I deduced that Ouma's torture was a negative reaction in response to being called a remnant of despair. Communications broke down immediately after the boy was called that."

"He…hates the remnants?" Hajime asked.

"What? He couldn't handle the truth?" Byakuya smirked.

"Be that as it may…I would like to ask you, Kamukura. Did you ever despise the label the future foundation gave you?"

Calling me that now, are we? "I didn't think anything of it, at most it was mildly irritating. I was never _really_ one of the remnants in the first place." Hajime gave a half-shrug. "As for the others…yeah, you bet they took a great deal of pride in it." Except Komaeda, but that was a whole different ballgame.

"As I thought, it might be too early to judge, Ouma. Instead I would like your assistance in observing his company's progress closely, Togami. Business is your field expertise, correct?"

Hajime and Byakuya expressed simultaneous surprise at the calm and open-minded rationale.

"What do you know of Shirogane's background?" Munakata asked, moving onto the next target.

Byakuya clicked his tongue. "I'm still researching, it's tough when I can't throw Kirigiri at the job like the mystery hound she is."

_Man, seriously? This guy has issues._

"What you have now will be fine." Munakata said.

"Hmpf. Tsumugi Shirogane is, of course, a fake name as far as I'm concerned. She has no birth certificates, and neither does Ouma." A rare but not impossible circumstance during the tragedy. A small number of children who were born in that time of chaos went unrecorded. "She claims to be 17, has lived in seclusion, abandoned by her parents and no relatives. Yet all verifiable of Shirogane only date back a small number of years. Before that she may as well not have existed. For reasons I shouldn't have to explain, that too is a lie."

"The age is wrong, and the reality is that she was raised by Monaca Towa for most of her life." Munakata continued.

Hajime's rational mind agreed with both assessments but "A lie…I'm not so sure."

"I believe we can confirm that much." Munakata said, doubt written all over his face.

Hajime shook his head. "Disregarding the age. The rest isn't so much a lie, as a spin on the truth. In fact, it might tell us everything we need to know about her."

* * *

"I've got a thousand members across multiple branches and I'm making bank as we speak. Course, the bulk of it is going to furthering my plans to take over the world." Kokichi bragged, arms spread wide.

"Well…I never doubted you'd be successful. Mona always praised you."

"You're making me blush. But you know…we share the same DNA and even if we went separate paths, we arrived at the same destination. Hope's Peak Academy, one of the best schools in the world." Kokichi said, though he would never admit it, Tsumugi's presence here was more impressing than his. She got this far all alone. "So why aren't you happy?"

"Brother, did you catch a cold? You have never cared about what I felt."

"Don't dodge the question." Before they separated, Kokichi would seldom need to ask. Due to spending close proximity, he knew everything about Tsumugi. His analysis told him just about everything she was thinking. But now? He had a lot less to go on.

"Did the headmaster make his announcement yet?"

Kokichi scratched his cheek, a reactive tendency in his attempt to understand the relevance of her question. "Yeah. Good of him for finally taking the plunge."

"That's all?"

"Mhm."

"I guess he didn't mention anything about Kirigiri-sensei being pregnant."

For the second time that night, Kokichi broke out into uproarious laughter "Makoto, you dog! Aahahahaha."

Tsumugi sighed, waiting for him to finish his fit.

"So what's the problem? Just means the family's getting bigger."

Kokichi must have said something good, because Tsumugi's expression changed from contempt to moderate shock.

"You'd…think of them as our family?"

"Sure, why not." Kokichi shrugged, "It's not like being family _means anything_."

"H-How can you say that?" Her voice rose.

Kokichi blinked at the outburst. "No way…Is _that_ what's got your panties in bunch?" He said, incredulous. "I'm serious here. Tell me you're not angsting over Makoto starting up a new family and leaving us behind, because there's a shitton of holes in that logic. The biggest being that he doesn't know and has never _thought_ of us that way!" Kokichi would follow up with telling his sister that she'd better not be fucking thinking about telling Makoto he was their dad, but he believed even she had the common sense to realize how fucking terrible an idea that would be.

Tsumugi hung her head low, fingers digging into her thighs.

Fucking hell, that is what's bothering her. Of all the dumb…"Tsumugi, look at me."

The bluenette's lifted her head, facing him.

"We're 18. Adults. ▇▇▇▇▇ died. Makoto was never there for us. It was you, me and Mona. We killed Mona, nuff said. I abandoned you. You didn't need them, you didn't need me and I sure as shit didn't need you. But look where we are. We _still_ reached the top." Kokichi cackled. Their presence was living proof of victory, the sting of defeat from his earlier confrontation with Hajime Hinata had been wiped away. "Family bonds? Trust? Love? Why the hell are you letting yourself be shackled by that crap, we're winners, Mugi."

Tsumugi stared at him, strangely. No, estranged would be a better fit, like he'd suddenly revealed he was the story's villain. "Have you…always felt that way?"

"Sure have. What, don't tell me _you've_ ever thought of me as your loving brother." Talk about having more than a few screws loose if that was the case.

Silence passed between them. It felt like minutes, before Tsumugi spoke again.

"You're right, I thought that way…but I don't know anymore." Tsumugi said, hands caressing her forehead. The act itself elicited a raised brow from Kokichi, it was a rare sight to see Tsumugi contemplate.

Actually…he didn't think he'd ever seen her do so.

"I think. I think I was angry."

"Hm?" Kokichi grunted.

"What the headmaster told me…and the time you betrayed me. I felt the same way both times, I'm still feeling it." She spoke with uncertainty, like an outsider looking in.

Kokichi's lips thinned. Glee, rebuke and whimsy fled from the tone, speaking in a manner not dissimilar to Hinata's earlier. "This is disappointing. Unbelievably disappointing. After coming this far, that's all you have to say? You might have been smarter as a child then. At least then, you had not knowing a thing about the world as an excuse." The boy scratched his head. "Then again, it's so you to go about things ass-backwards like that."

"Huh?"

Kokichi shook his head in derision. "Only you could become _less_ frightening _after becoming a murderer_."

Tsumugi twitched, muscles tensed, meeting Kokichi with an ice-cold mask.

The clown whistled. "Give me credit, Mugi. You don't think I'd let a walking disaster like you go off on your own without _some_ insurance. When D.I.C.E settled in, I had some of my boys investigate and check on you…and wouldn't you know what came up?"

* * *

"A serial killer?" Byakuya said, unsurprisingly calm when Munakata divulged the information. A string of deaths that could be connected to Shirogane. While there was no direct confirmation, there was an association between the timing, the consistent manner of deaths, the missing culprit, the path Shirogane walked, and the end of the murders, a deduction could be made. They weren't fools.

"What a waste." Hajime shook his head in disappointment.

"Why are we even discussing this?" Byakuya said, his disgust out in the open.

"Because there's one more important matter. The murdered…they weren't good men. Killers, thieves, con-artists. Not one of them led honest lives according to reports. As a result, the few authorities were not keen on pursuing the case to the best of their abilities. If anything, they were relieved." Munakata explained

Byakuya scoffed. "So? Is her choice of target meant to change anything? It A killer is a killer and I will not have one among my students."

"That's understandable, but none of her targets were innocent. Actually, there's no evidence they _were_ targets. Do we know the circumstances?" Hajime asked.

"Only the first, which multiple witnesses attested to. The first victims, Ichijo Shimizu attacked a young blue-haired girl in the middle of the streets, stabbing her with a kitchen knife." Munakata answered.

"It was self-defence?" Hajime said, a shred of hope lingering. Along the conversation, he'd somehow found himself playing the role of the defense and Byakuya the crown prosecutor. Hajime didn't really have any attachment to those children, but as someone who had been in a similar position, he felt they should be given a chance, if one presented itself.

"She tortured him to death. The details scarred the witnesses. Most held their tongues, fearing they'd be cursed."

Excessive force "Okay, not self-defence, but she killed reactively. We don't know if Shirogane sought these guys out."

Byakuya wasn't receptive to Hajime's defense. That and he loved an argument. "What does it matter? Shirogane is a dangerous element capable of murder and there is evidence of her lashing out. We don't need that kind of baggage in our school. It'd be best to lock her up and throw away the key."

"Is that the best course of action?" Munakata asked.

"Ha! I would think you of all people wouldn't need to ask. Has your one-man crusade against despair backfire and left you as soft as Naegi? It seems the saying rings true - 'everything degrades with time'" Byakuya glowered at his former superior.

Munakata faced Byakuya head on, grey eyes meeting vibrant blue, cold and confident all the same. "You surprise me, Togami. Many seem to, nowadays. Where was this vindictiveness when you were in the future foundation? As I recall, you and Naegi thwarted my attempts at eliminating despair, and went as far as to hide mass murderers on Jabberwock Island."

"Don't confuse caution for blind revenge."

Wow, Hajime could not have been happier to be ignored in this very, _very_ awkward conversation.

"These aren't just _remnants_ of despair. They are **Her** children and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Byakuya pointed out. That was the biggest issue here. The fear of the SHSL Despair.

"…What of Fukawa Toko, or should I say Genocider Syo?" Munakata countered expertly.

Byakuya snarled. "Don't bring her into this. Fukawa _earned_ our trust, standing alongside ever since the killing game."

"Togami." **Kamukura** said mechanically. It was at this point that he'd decided to cut in, already predicting this conversation would not end positively. The moment Yukizome Chisa's name would inevitably be brought up, that would be the end of their short partnership. "Your point is sound, but so is Munakata's."

"Don't patronize us, Hinata. _Of course we're both right_, but it's a matter of practicality. They were raised by a Monokuma, by _Monaca Towa_, second only to ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ in villainy. I can only imagine the depravity they've experienced and are capable of replicating on the student body. We have no reason to trust those remnants _and every to find them a threat_." Byakuya's voice rose, staring Kamukura down with firm conviction.

'Those remnants' Hajime didn't miss that choice of words. He and the rest of class 77 were exempt, for in Togami's eyes, they had proven their worth over the years. What he said for Fukawa must apply to them. Togami was consistent, if brash, and there lied the dilemma. Kokichi Ouma and Tsumugi Shirogane were, in many ways, criminals who ought to be punished by law and have done nothing to prove otherwise – In that regard, Togami's logic was iron-clad.

Therefore, Kamukura only needed to break that logic with force. Raw emotion.

"Sayaka Maizono

Leon Kuwata

Mondo Owada

Hifumi Yamada

Taeko Yasuhiro."

Byakuya scrunched his forehead as Kamukura ran down the list. The committee chairman let out a harsh breath, glimpsing Kamukura's intentions.

"If the key to earning your approval is redemption, then I take it you have not forgiven them."

Togami grit his teeth, glaring at Kamukura with all he could muster. "That. _That is low_." His words seethed like a curse

Kamukura didn't flinch. "It is. But it also needs to be said. One's actions doesn't necessarily reflect character. Depending on the circumstances, anyone can become a killer. And I'm sure you understand but I will say it anyway. Just as they are ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇'s children, **they are also Makoto's**."

…

Byakuya closed his eyes and with an intake of breath. "…Suit yourself, but I'm holding you personal if the worst comes to pass and I WILL get the right to rub it in your face."

"Just so we're clear. We choose to wait?" Munakata asked.

"No." Hajime responded. "I don't agree with throwing the book at them, but like I said, Byakuya's not wrong either. Keeping them under intense, but discrete surveillance is best. Especially when they're near Makoto." The counselor stiffened, his gaze intense.

Meanwhile, the ex-affluent progeny and student council president shared a look, then turned to Hajime with vacant expressions as they said "Why would I care about that idiot?" "Makoto Naegi is a grown man. Not my concern."

Hajime gaped. These guys…"Y-You're kidding right? That's clearly a lie. He's the reason you've been dancing around this issue!" First he pointed at Munakata. "You. You don't want Makoto and Kyoko to get drawn into this mess before we understand and contained it, making it easier to digest. And you." He shifted to Byakuya. "Have been so adamant on booting Ouma and Shirogane out of here because you're also worried about how it'll affect Makoto's mental health _and_ his engagement."

The two jackasses stared at him for moments then faced each other. "Is he inebriated?" "It's the only explanation for that nonsense. How embarrassing, to allow himself to be caught up in the festivities."

"Oh you're both full of shit!" They were making him look like the delusional one.

"Well, I can't deny that I'd prefer if those children were gone. Nothing good can come from them being here." Byakuya touched his glasses, traces of faint humor disappearing. "…I remembered."

"Huh?" "What?"

"Munakata, when you first called me, I couldn't believe what you were saying. Remnants being Naegi's children? It was such a catastrophic outcome that I couldn't accept it, not after all this time. However, an image, a recollection kept coming to mind. And it got clearer with each reflection, every passing day. Sound familiar?"

"How the future foundation was able to recover your memories." Munakata answered. "Yasuke Matsuda's memory alteration. Strong, but not perfect. As long as you don't know what you're looking for, you'll probably never recover your memories. However, if there are cues, it's possible to regain them…but from the sounds of it, this memory was easy enough to recall, why?"

Hajime rubbed his chin "Could it be because…it was the last memory you had before the sleeping gas?"

Byakuya nodded. "It was today, 19 years ago. Kyoko, Hagakure and I delivered the twins. That hopeful idiot was so happy. Looking now, it's a wonder I could ever forget. My ears nearly bled thanks to that loud, obnoxious bunch." The blonde let out a rare smile, slightly broken though it was. It vanished as soon as it came. "10 minutes later, there was nothing. A blackout. Next that I remember is waking up at Hope's Peak and thinking it was for the first time. You all know the rest."

Trigger Happy Havoc.

"Makoto won't take it well." Hajime said, a few moments later.

"But we'll tell him anyway." Munakata continued

That wasn't up for debate. Makoto would learn one way or another. It was their job to ease the process.

"And with that, we're all in agreement. Good, now I can get back to celebrating." Byakuya changed gears, the tense atmosphere melting away.

"…What? _You_, celebrating?" Hajime had to double-take at the admission.

"Hajime, just what do you think happened tonight?" Byakuya gave him an even stare. It took only 5 seconds for Hajime to pick up on his meaning.

"….Ah. Nice."

"Care to fill me in?" Munakata lifted his eyebrow, lost in the conversation.

"Makoto proposed to Kyoko. Or at least told everyone that." Hajime informed. And to that, Munakata smiled.

"Then it is a day for celebration. I can see why even you'd be in a good mood, Togami."

"It's…not quite what you're thinking." Hajime corrected, a sheepish smile on his face. "He's happy because he just made a fortune off most the student body and staff."

"The fools. They have no betting sense. Kyoko has too much pride to take the plunge while Naegi just needed the awareness. It was only a matter of when." Byakuya overflowed with mirth as he thought of his beloved money.

"…Is this academy going to be alright?" Munakata wondered.

"I don't care about your reasons, but why does a cold-blooded killer get to act so human and cry about things like 'family'? Don't you think those guys you cut up had family too? You're not very fair."

"And you are?" Tsumugi choked.

Kokcihi wagged his finger, clicking his tongue. "Hey now, don't try to dodge the issue here. For once I'm the one who doesn't understand what's going on and I need answers. You didn't use to be this soft. Who put this crap about family in your head?" Kokichi ruminated, thinking of plausible causes, the first was obvious. "Was it Makoto-chan? You buy into his whole family spiel? If you did, I don't blame ya. He's very convincing."

"You should talk, seeing as you were the most eager about confronting during the intention. Not to mention you're constantly clinging to him. It's embarrassing to watch."

One pathetic reasoning at a time, but Kokichi listened and humored her. "I admit it, I'm interested in Makoto, real interested. He turned out to be fairly impressive too. But…it's not like I've fallen in love with him or anything, I'm no worshipper either. Are you?" His gaze was calculating. "I don't think so. You might have gotten closer to Makoto, but you're still anxious around him (which was a mystery in of itself). Never daring to speak with him alone…and if I remember right, you were the least invested in figuring out a way to beat him. Even Miu tried harder than you."

"You never pass up a chance to berate me, do you?" Tsumugi said, bitterly

"I'm not this time, promise. I'm saying that Makoto isn't the reason you're acting this way-….oooooh." Kokichi thumped his head, as he reached the proper conclusion mid-sentence. "It's Komaru-chan! I thought you two were getting real cozy lately!"

"Naegi-sensei?" Tsumugi mused. A nosy, kind and approachable woman.

"Sounds like I'm right on the money. Was she there when Makoto told you the good news."

Tsumugi nodded, recalling how happy her aunt had been. So happy that she didn't say a word about Tsumugi's abrupt leave nor did she chase after the cosplayer. Tsumugi'd never seen Komaru that way, and she doubted the older woman would look at her similarly.

"What a joke. I don't get it. Why were we born?" Watching the Naegi siblings, Tsumugi received a glimpse of what real family was like, and she was an outsider. No, she could have been one of them, but was forced outside and abandoned before she could even speak.

"It doesn't matter why. We're alive now, so let's make the most of it." Kokichi heard the question, though it hadn't been directed at him.

"An answer like that…isn't going to satisfy me."

"Why? Because of Komaru? If she's causing you so much pain then get rid of her." Kokichi proposed off-handedly. Feeling like pulling a prank.

"W…hat?" Tsumugi furrowed her eyebrows.

Kokichi chuckled. "Kill her. You know how don't you? That's how you survived out there. If you need to kill to survive in here too, then just do it. You don't need to worry about hiding the body, I'll help-"

At the sense of danger, Kokichi left his seat and backed away from his sister. The girl having stood before he did, hand reaching into her purse as she shot him as she glared at him coldly.

Not like Kokichi cared about her expression. What Tsumugi thought wasn't always _what she did_. This girl could kill a man before realizing she did it. At least back when they were kids, but he had no reason to think that aspect of her personality changed after she'd gotten the hang of killing.

And lo and behold, Kokichi spotted a knife's hilt in the bag. As expected, she still has a habit of carrying them around.

"Don't even try it, Mugi." He declared. "You're not dumb enough to think you can just kill me in the middle of a party. You've got no alibi and I'm sure there's one cocky asshole who knows where I am."

The other sibling said nothing. Her killer glare undeterred, her hand reached deep into the purse and was about to draw her weapon

Woah…is she serious?

"I'll scream and you'll get expelled." Ouma threatened. Cut off when Tsumugi literally threw something (soft) at his face, but the sudden impact sent him tumbling to the floor "What the hell?!" Kokichi cried.

"You really haven't changed at all. You're still the worst." Tsumugi lashed out with a pointed finger. "It's because you lie and say mean things that you have no friends!"

…

….

Kokichi spluttered. "I-I have friends. 10 000 of them."

"Prove it. Show me their contacts."

"I don't have my phone on me." Kokichi mumbled. Then returned Mugi's glare with his own. "And where does Miss. Never leaves her fucking room, know about _friends_?"

"I have friends: Kaede, Kirumi, Naegi-sensei, Fukawa-san, Ryoma, Tenko and Miu. Oh, Rantaro too, I guess." She sounded really unenthusiastic of the last one.

Kokichi smirked. "Eight, just eight and two of them _aren't your age_. Sounds pretty pathetic if you ask me."

"That's eight more in this school than you've got."

Sparks flew as the twins locked hateful stares, broken when a certain raven-haired classmate made his presence known "There you guys are. We've been looking for you." Shuichi said. "What were you doing out here?"

"Nothing much. Kokichi was being an ass." Tsumugi said bluntly, already emotionally distancing herself from the boy. As far as the academy was concerned, there was no relation between them.

"Hm…it's rare seeing you two together, even so." As expected, even this minor oddity was enough to earn the detective's suspicion. Unlike Mugi and all the other dumbasses Kokichi constantly came across, Shuichi never stopped thinking about the important things.

It was enough to make Kokichi's heart flutter.

"Don't worry, I was just about to leave." Tsumugi said, heels clacking as she moved.

Shuichi cast Kokichi a cautious stare. "What's that?" He pointed to the object Tsumugi had thrown at him. Kokichi held it, a freshly-knitted scarf, in his favorite color. Attached was a small card saying, "Happy Birthday" "Oh right. That's today!" Kokichi mumbled. Thing about birthdays on the 25th is that you conflated it with the holidays and forgot the importance of the birthday itself.

_'….But for Mugi to give ME a present. What the heck? Did I step into bizarre world?'_ Kokichi scratched his hair.

Okay, maybe he was the worst.

* * *

Shuichi dragged Kokichi a small group of associates. A quick look around and he saw Mugi badgered by Komaru and her weird friend.

With him, were his besties Shuichi, Kaede, Ryoma and Tenko.

Oh and Miu was here too.

Pity.

"Um. What's going on? You all saw through my aphrodisiac plan too?" Kokichi teased, toying with hair.

"Your what?" Shuichi bit the bait like a proper straight man.

"Kidding. So what you want?"

The ever bubbling Kaede swayed from side to side, hands hidden behind her back, before blurting "Happy Birthday!"

Kokichi blinked, dumbfounded. "…_What?_"

"We got you gifts." In both hands were wrapped presents. "We hid them behind the Christmas tree."

_"Why?"_

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Ryoma interrupted, having a gift ready himself. "You get to have your birthday on Christmas, that's double the reason to celebrate."

"Make that quadruple!" Komaru Naegi yelled form the distance.

Kokichi's eye twitched "You losers really have nothing better to do?"

"We're already at a party, Kokichi. This is just convenient." Shuichi retorted.

Kaede elbowed him in the gut.

"Turdkichi's only embarrassed, but like the little gremlin he is, spazzes out instead of saying thank you." Miu cackled, no longer feeling the need to put up with an act now that the party was over.

"Miu, good you're here. How's it feel being a cuck now that Kyoko and Makoto are getting married?" Kokichi tilted his head, intending on hitting where it hurt.

He should have known better.

"My mistress is s-so cold. She tramples over my heart and doesn't _care_." Miu hugged herself, breathing and drooling heavily. "I love her!"

Kokichi and everyone else calmly vacated from the danger zone.

"That girl needs to get a grip." Toko, who had been watching, commented.

Komaru cast her best friend a long, knowing look.

"Well…good luck with that." Kokichi laughed nervously. "Thanks for the congratulations guys (not really), but It's kind of late, so I'm going to bed. See ya." This goody atmosphere is weird – Plain and simply weird and he was having none of it. Ugh, it was diabetes inducing and he was going to puke.

"Asahina-sensei." Kaede smiled.

Kokichi's eyes widened, before he was picked up by the collar. Again. Looking up, he spotted the tanned teacher smiling down at him.

"Ouma-chan. You can't leave yet."

For the love of… "I swear Asahina, when I rule the world, you'll be wearing the frilliest skirt ever!"

"Yeah. Suck it up. Accept everyone's good will like a good little boy or you'll be running with me again." She tossed him over to the others

"I'll behave." Kokichi muttered, stumbling as he landed on his feet.

"Us first. Shuichi and I picked this one out." Kaede ventured holding out both presents.

"Two? I knew it. Kaede really is _my_ bestie!" Kokichi grabbed the first, ripping it to find…chocolate? What kind of dirtbag cheap present is this?

"Actually, that one is Kaito's."

Kokichi deadpanned. "…It's not poison, is it?"

"You're the only one who'd do that." Shuichi said. Kaede elbowed him again. The next gift he received was some pass to some bigshot piano concert. As expected of the piano nut herself. Meh, he might as well go.

"Tenko, what'd you get me?" He turned to the martial artist, who didn't bring anything with her.

"One get-out-of-suplex free, card." The twintails said.

"A what?"

"She won't grapple you, if you use the card." Ryoma explained

"Only once. Choose wisely." Tenko added.

"I shall." Strangely enough, it was the most useful gift he'd received thus far.

"Ryoma-chan , your turn!"

"You sure got over your inhibitions quick, huh?" The tennis-player shook his head.

…

"Here you go." An eager Komaru handed a small box over to Tsumugi

"Thank you." Unlike Kokichi, she wasn't shy to accept, but did feel a bit guilty for her earlier outburst, not that Komaru had noticed from the looks of things. Additionally, her conversation with Kokichi had also diverted her internal frustrations from family matters…and diverted it all to him. He was like a magnet for enmity.

Tsumugi opened her gift and saw…a gold necklace. She'd have settled for anything, but this was more than expected (which had been nothing as Tsumugi wasn't aware Komaru knew her birthday). "I hope it wasn't too expensive."

Komaru rubbed the back of her head. "It kinda was. Makoto and I split the bill."

"You didn't need to-"

"I thought a necklace would compliment your outfits, and that watch you wear. Toko-chan helped me look and Makoto helped me pay." Komaru cut her off, not even pretending to listen to any refusals.

"Just accept it." Toko rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." Tsumugi held the necklace in front of her face, a genuine smile found its way onto her lips. "I'll make sure to wear it every day."

"Quit it." Toko grappled Komaru from behind, before the teacher to bearhug her student.

"Hey hey, what'd you get _me_, Komaru-chan?" Kokichi arrived, a smug grin on his features.

"Nothing. I barely had anything left." Komaru said apprehensively, which magnified with Kokichi's crocodile tears.

"Komaru-chan, you dummy! Waaaaaah!"

"Haha…what's the crying for?"

Everyone turned to see Makoto walking over, carrying a stack of gifts. Coupled with a harmless demeanor that brightened the atmosphere, he was a decent substitute for Santa.

Kokichi instantly broke the act. "Makoto, Komaru's playing favorites with Mugi again. Punish her." He demanded.

"I wasn't. I didn't even know Kokichi's birthday was on the same date." Komaru argued

Toko crossed her arms, eyes closed. "That is a little freaky. December 25th is like the least common birthdate in the world. Having 2 kids from the same class share it is…" She clicked her tongue, recalling an unpleasant memory. "Actually a lot more likely than you'd expect. Then again, even they were twins-….Huh?" The purple-haired woman brought a hand to her forehead, eyes wincing. "What the…"

"Toko-chan?" Komaru conveyed her concern.

The librarian shook her head, her back facing them as she walked off. "I'm going outside for a smoke. Don't follow me."

"Oh no you don't, I've told you to quit!" The younger Naegi sibling went against the order, trailing behind Toko.

…

Makoto watched the two, particularly his old reclusive friend with a puzzled look. Just as Toko, he appeared lost in his own world.

"Makoto, how about those presents. Gimme already." Kokichi interrupted his thoughts.

"R-Right." Makoto shook his head like a dog getting the wetness of its fur. "Let's leave them alone for now. Here. I got you something." He passed a large rectangular box to Kokichi.

The boy glowed with happiness when he saw the Electric Tempest inside. "Best. !" Kokichi beamed, holding the gun.

Tsumugi could hardly see the big deal, it was just a toy wasn't it? Yet it did fit with Kokichi's childish physique. And…admittedly, he did look very happy.

"Shirogane-kun. I've got yours too."

"Ah, I thought the necklace was your present." She pointed to the expensive jewelry.

"No. I was only lending Komaru a hand. This is my gift." An even larger container than Kokichi's. Inside it was a sewing kit, complete with multi-colored threads, needles and scissors.

"It might be a little basic, but I thought it'd help in your cosplay endeavors." Makoto smiled.

"No, plain fits me just fine. Thank you, Naegi-san. It's a wonderful gift." She smiled back.

Makoto placed his hands on his hips, proud of his correct choice of gifts. "In that case, happy birthday, you two."

"Yea-" Tsumugi's words were diffused. As a jet of water splattered all over her.

Makoto gaped at the sight of the now drenched cosplayer, looking to the cause. Kokichi with a malicious grin, gun pointed at the bluenette. "Whoops, my bad~" Never before had a less convincing apology been made.

Tsumugi dropped the sewing kit, her figure robotically turning to face him, like a puppet on strings. She shot Kokichi a killer glare.

"Haha. I'll be on my way. Thanks again, Makoto!" Kokichi yelled as he ran away. Tsumugi chased after him almost immediately.

"Wait, don't…" And they were gone. "Maybe the water gun was a bad idea after all." Makoto scratched his hair.

"I would say so." A deep voice spoke. One Makoto would recognize anywhere.

He jumped at the sight of his old superior, Kyosuke Munakata. A man he hadn't seen in over a decade. A man who had once tried to kill him.

"Munakata-san!" Makoto beamed, as if speaking to an old childhood friend.

"It's been some time, Naegi." Munakata couldn't help but return the gesture.

"When did you get here? Were you here for the party?" The headmaster ambushed Munakata with questions, stopped when the older man raised his hand.

"No. Unfortunately, I recently arrived to take care of some business. I stumbled onto Hinata and Togami on my way."

Makoto's eyes shot up, his face whitening at such a catastrophic encounter. "Huh? N-Nothing went wrong, I hope."

"No. It was a mostly civil conversation." Munakata said with a thin smile.

"Thank goodness." He let out a sigh of relief.

Munakata scanned the nearby vicinity, making certain that their conversation remained unheard. Satisfied with their position, he continued. "An interesting topic came up near the end. What is this I hear of you…hallucinating?"

Makoto spluttered, rambling "Wow…that's-…I wouldn't know where to start."

"Then don't." Munakata said simply. "The important thing is that I wish to apologize in the role I played in it. 16 years ago, I should have apologized then for the pain that I caused. Instead I left, holding onto the remains of my dignity."

"That's not true, Munakata-san! You did what you thought was right and everything you could. Nobody could have asked for more, after everything that happened in the killing game." Makoto replied.

"…I believe I was the one doing the consoling." Munakata's shoulders sagged. What had he been worried about? "Heh. It appears you're doing well enough, after all. Including coming into your own as headmaster of the academy."

Makoto flushed. "D-Did you see that just now?"

"Yes. Quite dedicated at your job to provide gifts for your own students."

Flushed deeper this time. "I don't usually do that and….I can't say they've been on their best behavior, but those two have been working hard. I thought I'd reward them since it _is_ the season."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Mhm." Makoto nodded. "…It should be." He furrowed his eyebrows, an uncertain expression crossed his features.

Munakata's watched him with a careful, analyzing gaze. "Very well. Happy to hear it. On the matter of Kirigiri…congratulations on the engagement."

"Hahaha, thanks. We're planning on having the wedding in the spring. You're invited of course…that is if you want to come." Makoto said, with an embarrassed smile. Even Munakata would have to agree that the ex-luckster did not look nor act his age.

But that was no issue.

None at all.

"I'll make time." The white-haired man said.

"Awesome!" Makoto pumped his hand. The chatter of the remaining crowd reaching his ears, Makoto's directed his focus to the energetic children running around. "I love this season. Seeing everyone happy together. It makes me feel despair is finally behind us."

In a word, Munakata would call that use of phrase, textbook 'irony', given who were quite literally behind them. "For the most part, you never know when Despair might rear its head again."

Makoto gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

"Don't let your guard down. I will be around for some time, if you need assistance, don't hesitate to ask." Munakata said.

"Got it." Makoto nodded.

…

"By the way, I've noticed Munakata-san. You're not the type to settle down, huh?"

"Don't push it."

* * *

Hajime spied on the kids, Ouma following Shuichi around with a water gun. The poor detective pleading for the evil supreme leader to aim elsewhere. Hajime hardly saw the point when Shuichi was practically drenched already. Nevertheless, it made for an amusing sight for just about everyone else watching.

"If that water comes anywhere near my suit, he better hope Panta supplies him enough funds to compensate me."

"Give it a rest, Byakuya." The exasperated Hajime told the man besides him. "You've got tons of them produced, they can't be that expensive anyway."

"How dare you insinuate I would wear anything, but the finest money can buy?"

Hajime scratched his head. "Yeah, speaking of money…This might actually be perfect timing. Byakuya, I've been thinking about asking for a raise."

"Why?" Byakuya asked.

Hajime faced the chaotic sight a small distance away. At some point Makoto had returned, arms spread wide as he formed a barrier between several wet and mightily pissed students and a cackling Ouma. The poor guy didn't have it easy trying to pacify an uncharacteristically enraged Shuichi and Shirogane, who intended to make full use of that sewing needle.

Then Ouma thought it was a good idea to shoot his own protector in the back. An act that evidently didn't see well with Kyoko, looking pretty pissed herself as she promptly disarmed the boy and pulled tightly at his ear.

Hajime brought a hand to his face, his smile weary at the scene.

Even in the very best-case scenario… "I'll be booked on family therapy for a year."

* * *

**That's ends the second part of this series. The "Naegi" family along with extended relatives, are broken in all sorts of ways as a result of to the tragedy, but there's potential for a happy ending in the aftermath. The adults have mostly reached that conclusion thanks to their experiences but the kids have a long way to go. This was an unusual AU but one I thought would be a unique way to inconroporate V3's universe into the original HPA saga. **


End file.
